Harry Potter : Une Tragicomédie II
by Kerameus
Summary: Et pourquoi tout devrait-il être noir ou blanc ? Une réécriture de Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets, avec des méchants moins méchants et des gentils moins gentils. Résumé : Harry Dursley, ou Harry Potter comme l'appelle les sorciers, entre en deuxième année à Poudlard. Une année qui commence mal.
1. L'invitation

**Attention, ceci est le deuxième livre de mon histoire. Le premier livre est disponible à cette adresse : s/8274903/1/Harry-Potter-Une-tragicomedie**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'invitation.**

Durant le mois de juillet, Harry avait gardé le contact avec Ron : ils s'échangeaient du courrier presque quotidiennement, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils se remémoraient leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, décrivaient leurs activités respectives, et établissaient des projets pour l'année à venir. Harry n'avait jamais autant écrit de toute sa vie, lui qui tout au plus téléphonait aux gens, mais sa correspondance avec Ron le passionnait, et il pouvait passer des heures à la rédaction d'une seule lettre.

Pour s'envoyer leurs enveloppes fermées d'un cachet de cire, ils utilisaient Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, qui acheminait le courrier dans les deux sens. Ron avait bien à disposition un vieux hibou, mais celui-ci n'aurait pas été capable de faire d'aussi longs trajets ; sa famille ne se servait donc de lui que pour des envois dans le voisinage. Hedwige, d'ailleurs, semblait apprécier ces grands voyages.

Et puis un jour, Ron avait proposé à Harry de passer les trois dernières semaines de vacances chez lui, ce qui l'avait immédiatement enthousiasmé. Il lui fallait cependant convaincre ses parents…

* * *

« Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule ? demanda Vernon, suspicieux. Et c'est où, ça ?  
- Dans le Devonshire, annonça Harry avec appréhension.  
- Quoi ?! s'écria Vernon en écarquillant les yeux. Si loin ?! Et comment comptes-tu y aller ? En train, tout seul ? Certainement pas !  
- Non, non. Le père de Ron a proposé de passer me chercher. »

Le père de Harry haussa un sourcil d'un air encore plus méfiant. Harry comprit instantanément son trouble.

« En voiture, s'empressa-t-il donc d'ajouter. »

Mais cela ne suffisait pas : Harry sentait toujours les soupçons de son père, qui restait tendu dans son siège, le visage crispé.

« En voiture ? Mais il doit bien y en avoir pour huit heures de trajet aller-retour. Le père de Ron est prêt à faire cela ?  
- Ben en fait, il doit passer à Londres pour son travail, et il a dit qu'il pourrait passer me prendre en rentrant. »

L'explication sembla satisfaire Vernon.

« Ah, lâcha-t-il simplement en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil. »

Ce qu'Harry avait raconté à son père n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas pour autant la stricte vérité : la réalité était plus complexe, et n'aurait certainement pas plu à Vernon Dursley.

La mère de Harry, qui était jusqu'à présent restée silencieuse, prit alors la parole.

« Mais tu ne reviendras pas avant la rentrée ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- Non, répondit Harry, gêné. Je resterai là-bas jusqu'à la fin des vacances, et les parents de Ron m'amèneront à la gare de King's Cross le 30 août, avec Ron et ses frères et sœurs. »

Pétunia hocha la tête.

« Je comprends, c'est plus pratique pour eux que de faire un aller-retour supplémentaire… »

Vernon était réticent à laisser partir son fils avec une famille de sorciers, et Pétunia à laisser partir son fils tout court. Mais ils n'osèrent pas lui refuser cela, ne voyant aucune réelle objection à ce voyage à l'autre bout du pays : à leurs yeux, Harry était suffisamment grand pour partir en vacances sans eux, et cette famille Weasley, dont Harry parlait tant, avait l'air charmante et chaleureuse.

« Très bien, annonça Vernon. Je te fais confiance mon garçon, mais pas de bêtises, c'est bien compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, un sourire idiot planté sur le visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses parents acceptent aussi facilement, et pour tout dire il avait même craint un refus.

« En tout cas, lança Pétunia, c'est très gentil à eux de t'accueillir pendant trois semaines. Tu les remercieras comme il faut, et j'irai la semaine prochaine leur acheter quelques présents que tu leur donneras en arrivant là-bas. »

Vernon approuva de la tête les paroles de sa femme. C'était bien la moindre des choses à faire, et Pétunia saurait leur préparer un panier garni du plus bel effet.

* * *

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant son départ pour le Devonshire, et Harry attendait ce moment avec impatience. Ron lui avait tant parlé de sa famille et du lieu qu'ils habitaient, le Terrier. Une maison de sorcier ! Un endroit qui recelait toute sorte de merveilles, aux yeux de Harry ! Ron restait modeste à ce sujet, affirmant que sa maison n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, mais ce qui paraissait banal à un sorcier ne l'était pas forcément pour Harry, et les descriptions de Ron le faisaient rêver. Celui-ci, en effet, lui avait parlé de tous les objets magiques qu'ils utilisaient au quotidien, et de toutes les créatures étonnantes qui vivaient autours de chez eux.

Harry s'était évidemment garder de parler de tout cela à ses parents, n'évoquant qu'une ancienne ferme en rase campagne. Et comme d'habitude, ils ne voulaient pas en savoir plus ; la description que Harry avait fait de cette famille leur paraissait conforme à leurs normes, et cela leur suffisait.

Il y avait, pourtant, quelqu'un que ce départ n'enchantait pas : Dudley. Le frère de Harry lui en voulait un peu, non seulement de partir chez un ami de l'autre côté du pays alors que lui-même restait à Privet Drive, mais aussi parce qu'il finirait les vacances tout seul avec ses parents, sans son frère. Mais Harry ne s'en faisait pas trop : Dudley était parfois capricieux, mais s'en remettait toujours. Il finirait bien par pardonner à Harry de l'abandonner, tout comme Harry lui avait pardonné de partir en internat loin de Privet Drive un an avant que lui-même n'entre au collège. En attendant, ils enchaînaient les parties de Super Nintendo.

* * *

Cette semaine-là, Pétunia acheta comme prévu de quoi préparer un panier garni. Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle en fit un immense, contenant deux bouteilles de vin rouge bien choisies et deux de cidre, quatre terrines de lièvre et trois de sangliers, deux saucissons d'âne et trois de bœuf. Harry était tout simplement incapable de le soulever. À tout cela, Pétunia ajouta quelques boîtes de chocolat, « pour les enfants ».

* * *

**Demain : Arthur Weasley.**


	2. Arthur Weasley

**Chapitre 2 : Arthur Weasley**

Mr Weasley avait dit qu'il passerait chercher Harry le samedi 8 août, en début d'après-midi.

Le jour dit, vers une heure et demie, on frappa à la porte. Vernon Dursley, qui ne travaillait pas le samedi, était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un verre de scotch posé sur une table basse, et un roman dans les mains. En entendant les coups, il regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en direction du vestibule ; au travers de la vitre de la porte d'entrée, une ombre floue se dessinait. Il déposa le roman à côté de son verre, et retira ses lunettes, qu'il plaça dans la poche de sa chemise.

« Harry ! appela-t-il en entrant dans le vestibule. Je pense que c'est lui ! »

Des bruits se firent immédiatement entendre depuis l'étage. Vernon rajusta sa cravate et ouvrit.

Sur le perron se tenait un homme de stature moyenne, d'une quarantaine d'année, et habillé d'un costume tout simple. Vernon fut frappé par sa chevelure d'un roux éclatant, et bien qu'il fût légèrement dégarni, il était dépourvu de tout cheveu blanc. L'homme tendit la main.

« Bonjour, je suis Arthur Weasley, déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme. »

Vernon lui serra la main, et l'invita à entrer. Dans le vestibule, Harry venait tout juste de se planter face à la porte.

« Ah, voici le fameux Harry Potter ! s'écria Mr Weasley en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

Vernon Dursley se crispa brusquement, et Harry se figea les yeux grands ouverts. Mr Weasley sembla aussitôt comprendre la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

« Oh, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais nous connaissons Harry sous ce nom, et…  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, grommela Vernon, qui se dirigea vers le salon d'un air contrarié. »

Harry et Arthur Weasley le suivirent jusque dans le salon. Mr Weasley, prit d'une sueur froide, sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya le front. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, et avait réussi à contrarier le maître de maison sitôt le pas de porte franchit. Et pourtant, il savait pertinemment que Harry, ici, s'appelait Harry Dursley ! Il le savait, il n'avait aucune excuse !

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, déclara Vernon en désignant le canapé. Je vais appeler ma femme. »

Arthur Weasley s'exécuta, espérant que sa maladresse n'aurait aucune conséquence fâcheuse.

Vernon alla ouvrir la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin arrière, et héla Pétunia, qui y était affairée depuis la fin du repas. Elle arriva en trottinant ; elle portait un tablier, un chapeau de paille et des gants pour rosiers. Elle se débarrassa de tout cela sur une chaise de la terrasse, et entra pour saluer leur invité ; Mr Weasley se releva pour lui serrer la main.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda alors Vernon.  
- Non, je vous remercie, refusa poliment Mr Weasley.  
- Vous êtes sûr de ne rien vouloir ? insista Pétunia.  
- Non, c'est très aimable de votre part, mais je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Pétunia, pour se rafraîchir après une heure passée au soleil, alla se préparer une citronnade.

« Je ne compte pas vous déranger trop longtemps, annonça Mr Weasley. Nous pourrons partir dès que Harry sera prêt.  
- Je comprends, répondit Vernon. Vous avez encore beaucoup de route à faire. »

Puis il se tourna vers son fils.

« Va donc chercher ta chouette et ton sac de cours, je m'occuperai de ta valise. »

Harry fila.

« Mets-les dans le vestibule ! cria Vernon alors que les bruits de pas sourds de Harry montant les escaliers résonnaient dans toute la maison. »

Pétunia revint de la cuisine avec un plateau, sur lequel était disposés quatre verres et un carafon de citronnade.

« J'en ai fait pour ton le monde, au cas où vous changeriez d'avis. »

Après quelques tergiversations, Mr Weasley accepta finalement qu'elle lui en serve un verre, « pour goûter ». Elle remplit les trois autres verres et s'assit. Ils commencèrent tous les trois à siroter la citronnade, qui s'avéra très fraîche et bien sucrée.

« Et que faites-vous dans la vie, Mr Weasley ? demanda Pétunia, tout sourire. »

Celui-ci parut gêné. Harry lui avait bien expliqué que rien d'anormal ne devait franchir le seuil de la maison des Dursley, et il fallait maintenant qu'il décrive en quoi consistait son métier sans évoquer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel… Autant dire que cela était impossible, et qu'il fallait donc rester très évasif. Ou alors mentir, mais il en était parfaitement incapable.

« Eh bien… commença-t-il, cherchant quoi dire. Eh bien je travaille dans l'administration, dans un service qui traque les objets de contrefaçon. »

Il avait réussi à s'en sortir : cela parut convaincre les époux Dursley, qui semblaient même assez impressionnés.

« Et c'est un poste important ? demanda Vernon.  
- Assez, oui. J'ai quelques responsabilités. »

Harry revint.

« J'ai mis mes affaires devant la porte, annonça-t-il en direction de son père.  
- Très bien, je vais aller descendre ta valise, Mr Weasley ne veut pas partir trop tard. »

Il sortit.

« Nous vous avons préparé un petit quelque chose pour vous remercier d'héberger Harry, annonça alors Pétunia à Mr Weasley.  
- Oh, il ne fallait pas, répondit-il. Vous savez, nous avons sept enfants, alors avoir du monde à la maison n'a jamais été un problème.  
- Mais si, mais si. C'est vraiment le moins que l'on puisse faire. »

Elle partit alors dans la cuisine, et revint alors l'énorme panier garni. Un air d'incrédulité passa fugacement sur le visage de Mr Weasley, qui se reprit rapidement et accepta le panier avec un grand sourire.

« C'est très aimable de votre part, et tout cela m'a l'air très bon, dit-il avec sincérité. »

Pétunia conduisit alors Mr Weasley et Harry dans le vestibule, où elle donna ses dernières recommandations, qui s'adressaient aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. Puis Harry attrapa son sac et la cage d'Hedwige, et suivit Mr Weasley et son panier garni jusqu'à sa voiture, une Ford Anglia vert turquoise. Vernon arriva à leur suite, la lourde valise à la main ; il semblait bien en peine, et soufflait comme un bœuf.

Les deux hommes posèrent leur lourd fardeau par terre, derrière le coffre, le temps que Mr Weasley sorte ses clefs et l'ouvre.

Lorsque Mr Weasley chargea la lourde valise de Harry dans la voiture, ce dernier s'aperçut que le coffre était largement plus grand que ce que laissait présager l'extérieur ; il y avait manifestement de la magie là-dessous mais Vernon, lui, sembla ne rien remarquer du tout. Il s'épongea le front du plat de la main, toujours un peu essoufflé. Mr Weasley cala ensuite le panier et le sac de Harry, puis installa la cage sur la banquette arrière.

Les adieux furent moins difficiles que lors de la première rentrée de Harry. Sa mère l'enlaça avec un sourire triste, et son père lui assena une claque dans le dos.

Puis il monta dans la voiture.

« En route ! s'exclama joyeusement Arthur Weasley en faisait démarrer le moteur de la Ford Anglia. »


	3. Le voyage en Ford Anglia

**Chapitre 3 : Le voyage en Ford Anglia.**

La Ford Anglia démarra dans un vrombissement, et s'engagea sur la chaussée de Privet Drive en cahotant légèrement. Même si elle ne semblait pas extrêmement vieille, elle ne paraissait guère vaillante, et Harry s'en étonna car il se rappelait en quels termes élogieux Ron lui en avait parlé. « Tu verras, avait-il dit, cette voiture est épatante ! » Pour le moment, Harry ne voyait rien.

« Excusez-moi, osa-t-il après un moment de perplexité.  
- Oui ? questionna Mr Weasley, sans quitter la route des yeux.  
- Eh bien… hésita Harry. Ron m'a dit qu'avec cette voiture, on pourrait être chez vous en seulement une heure. Comment cela est-il possible ? Elle n'a pas l'air bien rapide… »

Cela fit sourire Mr Weasley.

« Détrompe-toi, Harry. Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac – je l'ai arrangé moi-même, tu peux me croire – et elle cache quelques petits secrets que je te montrerai dans un instant. »

Il refusa d'en dire plus, et Harry se tassa dans son siège, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans une rue complétement vide. Mr Weasley, constatant l'absence de toute voiture et de tout piéton, sembla se réjouir manifestement, il attendait une telle occasion.

« Voilà, dit-il. C'est le moment. »

Alors il enclencha une petite tirette logée dans le tableau de bord, que Harry n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors, et qui avait vraisemblablement été ajoutée par Mr Weasley lui-même. Il ne se passa strictement rien.

« Et ?.. s'étonna Harry.  
- Et nous voilà maintenant invisible. Depuis l'extérieur, nous ne pouvons pas être vus – si quelqu'un regarde par sa fenêtre en ce moment, il aura l'impression que la rue est totalement déserte. »

Harry fit la moue non seulement cette histoire aurait pu être inventée de toutes pièces par Mr Weasley puisqu'en apparence rien n'avait changé, mais en plus Harry ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt de devenir invisible. Quand bien même cela aurait servi à faire des excès de vitesse sans pouvoir être repéré par la police, Harry n'était pas certain que la vieille Ford Anglia puisse réellement aller vite.

« C'est là que ça devient vraiment intéressant ! prévint Mr Weasley. »

Il passa alors une vitesse et écrasa la pédale d'accélération. Aussitôt, la voiture se souleva du sol. L'accélération était si forte que Harry fut plaqué à son siège et sentit tous ses organes aspirés vers le bas, comme s'ils avaient décidé de ne pas venir avec lui. Cela lui coupa aussitôt la respiration, et il se cramponna comme il put. La main crispé à l'accoudoir au point d'en devenir blanche, il réussi tout de même à tourner la tête à côté de lui, Arthur Weasley était aux anges.

L'accélération se termina peu après, et Harry inspira un grand coup. Il attendit un peu, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« Alors ? demanda Mr Weasley, hilare. C'est pas magnifique, ça ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur ils étaient au bas mot à une centaine de mètres de hauteur.

« Incroyable… souffla-t-il.  
- N'est-ce pas ? Cette voiture est ma grande fierté. »

Sous eux, le décor défilait à toute vitesse. La Ford Anglia traversait les routes, les forêts et les champs sans même laisser le temps à ses occupants de contempler le paysage.

« Mais je croyais que c'était interdit de transformer dans objets moldus – une voiture par exemple – pour les rendre magiques. Ron m'a expliqué que c'était trop risqué, car des moldus pourraient s'en servir et se blesser ou faire de de gros dégâts.  
- Allons allons, minimisa Mr Weasley. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'un moldu tente de se servir de ma voiture. Il n'y a aucun risque.  
- Il m'a aussi expliqué que votre boulot consistait justement à arrêter les gens qui faisaient ce genre de modifications, et à détruire ce genre d'objets. »

Mr Weasley balaya le reproche d'un revers de main.

« La situation est différente, puisqu'en faisant ça, je ne compte pas nuire aux moldus de quelque manière que ce soit. Et grâce au système d'invisibilité, personne ne nous verra – et donc personne n'aura d'ennuis. »

Il semblait très confiant, mais Harry resta sceptique. Mr Weasley était directeur du service de Détournement de l'artisanat moldu, au ministère de la Magie. C'était un petit service, dont le but était d'éviter la diffusion d'objets rendus magiques par des sorciers peu scrupuleux, ou tout simplement imprudents le but de son action était d'empêcher de tels objets de tomber entre les mains de moldus, puisqu'ils pourraient alors représenter un risque (à la fois pour les moldus, mais aussi pour les sorciers, qui vivaient cachés et ne tenaient pas à ce que la magie soit découverte).

Mais puisque cette situation quelque peu contradictoire ne semblait pas gêner outre mesure Mr Weasley, Harry s'installa confortablement afin d'admirer le paysage. Le voyage serait apparemment court, et Mr Weasley le confirma. « Il m'a fallu moins d'une heure, à l'allée. Little Whinging est du bon côté de Londres par rapport à chez nous. »

Effectivement, trois quart d'heure après il annonça à Harry qu'ils étaient presque arrivé. Sous eux, des champs de culture et des prés à vaches s'étalaient à perte de vue. Quelques bosquets d'arbres serrés et quelques fermes éparses complétaient le tableau. La voiture commençait à perdre de l'altitude, en douceur.

« Là-bas ! annonça fièrement Mr Weasley en désignant du doigt l'horizon. »

Harry ne vit rien, au début, puis il put distinguer une ferme pour le moins étrange. De loin, sa forme de collait pas, mais Harry n'arrivait pas encore à voir en détail ce qui clochait.

Bientôt, Mr Weasley changea légèrement de direction pour venir se positionner juste au-dessus d'un sentier poussiéreux. La voiture toucha alors le sol d'un coup sec, ce qui s'accompagna d'un horrible bruit les suspensions avaient résistées, mais avaient beaucoup soufferts, et Harry se demanda combien de temps encore elle durerait.

Au bout du chemin sinueux, se dessinait le Terrier. Harry resta estomaqué par cette vieille ferme tarabiscotée. À l'origine, le bâtiment principal, qui servait de lieu d'habitation aux Weasley, ne devait posséder qu'un niveau des étages semblaient avoir été placés en équilibre sur celui-ci, un à un. Le résultat était un bâtiment bancal, d'un style architectural incertain puisque changeant à chaque étage supplémentaire. Il y avait, en définitive, quatre ou cinq étages par-dessus le rez-de-chaussée mais Harry n'en était pas certain, car les derniers étages se mélangeaient, et qu'un même étage n'était pas forcément au même niveau sur toute la longueur de la bâtisse.

Des fenêtres semblaient avoir été déchirées dans les murs au fil du temps, de toute taille et de toute forme, et des morceaux de toiture étaient appendus sur toute la hauteur, contre les murs, chacun étant le témoin d'un passé durant lequel il y avait moins d'étages.

La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de frein.

« Nous y voilà ! lança joyeusement Arthur Weasley. »


	4. Le plan

**Chapitre 4 : Le plan.**

Le Wiltshire se situe approximativement à mi-chemin entre Londres et le Devonshire. La Ford Anglia, avec à son bord Harry et Mr Weasley, aurait donc très bien pu, en traversant ce comté, survoler le manoir des Malefoy ; mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Mr Weasley ayant sciemment évité de passer au-dessus de la propriété de son farouche ennemi.

L'immense manoir, construit au XVIIe siècle, était l'un des plus grands manoirs du monde sorcier. Les façades, richement décorées, étaient munies d'immenses baies vitrées, et quelques statues grandeur nature d'anciens maîtres avaient été encastrées dans des loges. Au bas du toit, des dizaines gargouilles aussi effrayante les unes que les autres permettaient de rejeter l'eau de pluie loin des murs. Autour du bâtiment, des jardins de promenade s'étendaient à perte de vue, et deux rangées d'arbres centenaires encadraient l'allée qui menait à l'entrée principale. Tout était fait pour rappeler l'opulence des habitants, qui comptaient parmi les plus riches familles de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

La famille Malefoy était aussi une des plus anciennes et des plus illustres familles de sorciers ; elle se vantait de ce fait à chaque occasion, pour affirmer sa supériorité, au nom de leur idée selon laquelle le sang pur est un gage de grandeur, et l'ascendance moldue un signe de médiocrité, et même une tare.

Ce jour-là, Lucius Malefoy, meneur incontestable du parti Mangemort réformé, recevait deux de ses partisans. Il avait une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer.

Le salon dans lequel il les reçut avait des dimensions exagérées : une trentaine de mètres de long, une dizaine de large, et une hauteur de plafond de plus de quatre mètres. Au centre, trônait une table qui aurait pu accueillir une quarantaine de convives sans difficultés. Sur une des largeurs de la salle, il y avait de grandes fenêtres, qui de jour apportaient de la lumière ; sur l'autre, il y avait une immense cheminée, qui pouvait chauffer toute la pièce en hiver, et dans laquelle on aurait pu faire cuire un bœuf entier. Sur chacune des largeurs, il y avait une porte ; l'une menait au vestibule, l'autre à la cuisine.

Les trois sorciers s'étaient installés sur un bout de la table.

« Alors, Lucius, demanda un grand blond. Qu'as-tu à nous dire ? »

Lucius était un homme grand et fin, avec une élégance toute aristocratique, mais possédant un regard hautain et parfois même méprisant. Ses yeux étaient froids, et sa voix dure.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il. J'ai finalement trouvé le moyen de faire avancer notre cause en frappant un grand coup. »

Les deux hommes écoutaient attentivement Malefoy, qui parlait en caressant le pommeau de sa canne d'apparat.

« Mais tout cela doit rester secret : la plupart des membres du parti refuseraient catégoriquement d'employer des méthodes aussi radicales. Ils crieraient au scandale, et m'accuseraient de répéter les erreurs de mon prédécesseur… »

Lucius laissa son discours en suspens. Il était bien conscient d'éveiller la curiosité des deux hommes.

« Allons, dit finalement le grand blond qui s'impatientait, dis-nous tout. »

L'autre, un petit homme brun et dégarni, approuva en hochant la tête.

« Après des années de recherche, j'ai enfin découvert, il y a quelques jours, un objet très puissant qui nous sera d'une grand aide. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit ledit objet. Il s'agissait d'un livre de petite taille, dont la couverture n'était pas faite de cuir mais d'écailles de reptile.

« Ceci, annonça Lucius avec emphase, et le journal intime de Tom Jédusor. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent le livre, un peu surpris, et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à cette déclaration.

« Tom Jédusor, durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, a rédigé un journal. Journal dans lequel, aujourd'hui, est enfermé une partie de son âme. Et grâce à elle, nous allons pouvoir rouvrir la chambre des secrets… »

Les deux hommes frissonèrent.

« Mais je croyais que c'était un mythe ! s'exclama le grand blond.  
- Non, répondit Lucius. La chambre des secrets n'est pas un mythe, et elle a bel et bien été ouverte durant la scolarité de Tom Jédusor.  
- Mais pourtant… commença le petit homme dégarni.  
- Je sais, le coupa sèchement Lucius. À l'époque, la direction de Poudlard a déclaré qu'il s'agissait de rumeur, et que le responsable de l'« incident » n'avait rien à voir avec la chambre des secrets. Mais ils n'ont raconté cela que pour éviter un vent de panique parmi les élèves et leurs parents. »

Il exhiba le livre sous leurs yeux.

« Ceci, messieurs, est réellement capable d'ouvrir la chambre. Je peux vous l'affirmer. Bientôt, ce qu'elle contient sera lâché sur Poudlard, et nous débarrassera des enfants moldus qui salissent le prestige de cette noble institution, et qui souillent le sang des sorciers en se mélangeant à nous. »

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment rêveurs. L'idée était séduisante, et ils étaient tous les trois prêts à aller jusqu'à cette extrémité pour servir leur doctrine.

« Bien, déclara finalement Lucius, faisant presque sursauter les deux autres. Il ne reste qu'un détail à régler : il nous faut trouver un moyen pour faire rentrer ce journal à Poudlard.  
- Mais, demanda le petit homme dégarni avec étonnement, votre fils ne peut-il pas le faire ? Il entre en deuxième année à Poudlard le mois prochain, après tout.  
- Non, répondit Lucius en secouant la tête. Il nous faut quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que l'on peut sacrifier.  
- Oh, lâcha l'homme.  
- N'importe quel enfant moldu pourrait faire l'affaire, dit l'autre. Puisque nous voulons les éliminer…  
- Non, non ! coupa encore Lucius Malefoy, énervé. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas confier le journal de Tom Jédusor à un enfant moldu ! Non, il nous faut trouver un enfant sorcier à sacrifier ! »

Les deux hommes grimacèrent ; cette idée ne les enchantait pas le moins du monde. Mais quand on est prêt à tout pour une cause, il faut parfois faire de véritables sacrifices.


	5. Le Terrier

**Chapitre 5 : **

Harry descendit de la Ford Anglia, mais ne put décrocher son regard du stupéfiant bâtiment. Mr Weasley, lui, contourna la voiture pour aller récupérer les bagages de Harry dans le coffre.

Les bruits de moteurs et les claquements de portières avaient dû être entendus, car le reste de la famille Weasley sortit bientôt de la ferme, se dirigeant vers Harry avec de grands sourires. Mme Weasley était à leur tête ; c'était une petite bonne femme bien en chair, énergique, et qui paraissait de toujours de bonne humeur. Elle portait un grand tablier de cuisine par-dessus sa robe, et ses cheveux étaient accrochés en chignon. Venaient ensuite les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, l'air goguenard, et enfin Ron. Ce dernier n'était pas aussi grand que ses frères, mais il était déjà plus large d'épaule, et menaçait de faire une poussée de croissance et les dépasser. Tous les trois possédaient une tignasse d'un roux vif et un visage incrusté de taches de rousseur.

« Te voilà enfin mon chéri ! s'écria Mme Weasley en enserrant Harry comme son propre fils. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre, et le tira par le bras en direction de la maison. Alors qu'il accusait encore le choc après l'étreinte, il reçut de grandes claques dans le dos de la part des jumeaux, qui le saluèrent en blaguant.

« Tu vas voir Harry, repris Molly Weasley, j'ai préparé un goûter pour toi. Je me suis dit qu'après un long voyage, tu aurais sûrement un petit creux. »

Ron trottinait derrière eux, tentant de s'approcher de Harry. Mais sa mère et ses frères emportaient Harry comme une tornade emporte une toiture. Le groupe entra dans la ferme.

À leur suite arriva Mr Weasley qui sifflotait les mains dans les poches, ayant réussi à charger les jumeaux du transport des bagages.

À l'intérieur, Mme Weasley lâcha enfin Harry, qui alla s'asseoir avec Ron pour discuter. Elle leur apporta d'innombrables gâteaux, tartes et autres desserts, tandis que les jumeaux traînaient la lourde valise dans les escaliers en maugréant.

Harry détailla la pièce. Elle servait à la fois de cuisine et de salle à manger, en toute simplicité. La table en bois massif devait pouvoir accueillir dix ou douze personnes, avec un banc de chaque côté, et un tabouret à chaque bout. Ce qui frappa en premier lieu Harry, c'était l'incroyable quantité d'objets, l'ensemble hétéroclite de bibelots, d'ustensiles de cuisine, de livres, de jeux pour enfants en bois, de pièces de vaisselles, de pots à épices, d'outils de menuiserie, etc., qui s'étalaient sur des étagères, sur des dressoirs ou dans des buffets, et qui ne laissaient visibles qu'une petite partie des murs. Dans un coin, il y avait une énorme pendule qui possédait sept ou huit aiguilles, et des symboles à la place des habituels chiffres ; sa lourde lentille de cuivre battait la seconde, mais Harry comprit que son rôle n'était pas de donner l'heure.

Ce qui frappa ensuite Harry, c'était la différence extraordinaire qui existait entre cet intérieur et celui des Dursley. Chez Harry, en effet, chaque objet avait sa place et sa fonction, et tout devait être parfaitement rangé et épousseté ; ici, tout était pêle-mêle, et certaines choses étaient recouvertes de poussière et de toiles d'araignées comme si personne ne s'en servait plus depuis longtemps.

La dernière chose qui frappa Harry, c'était l'ambiance qui régnait chez les Weasley. Tout le monde allait et venait, s'affairant à une occupation ou une autre ; c'était l'effervescence en permanence, une façon spontanée et désinvolte de vivre. Tout se faisait à la bonne franquette. En fait, le mode de vie des Wesley était radicalement opposé à celui des Dursley ; ces trois semaines de vacances s'annonçaient donc très bien pour Harry, qui y trouvait là un exotisme fou.

Tandis que Harry et Ron mangeaient et reprenaient les discussions entamées via hibou, la famille s'agitait autour d'eux. Les jumeaux passèrent à plusieurs reprises, comme s'ils préparaient quelque bêtise et en chipant des morceaux de gâteau ou des parts de tarte à chaque allée et venue ; Mme Weasley nettoya sa vaisselle, puis sortit pour plier le linge qu'elle avait laissé séché au soleil ; Mr Weasley prit un des tabourets et s'installa pour lire un manuel moldu de mécanique automobile ; Percy Weasley, qui servait d'aîné de la fratrie depuis le départ de Bill et Charlie, fit une apparition, saluant Harry et s'emparant d'une poignée de gâteaux secs ; Ginny Weasley, enfin, épia Harry et Ron du haut des escaliers, avant d'être repéré et de s'enfuir.

Ron détailla aussi le programme jusqu'à la rentrée. En plus de certaines tâches ménagères (comme le « dégnomage », dont Harry ne savait rien mais qui avait l'air d'être une corvée), il leur faudrait faire leurs courses de rentrée. Pour cela, ils iraient un jour sur le chemin de Traverse avec leur liste de fourniture ; Mme Weasley les y amènerait. Hormis ces quelques obligations, ils pourraient pleinement profiter des vacances, et Ron promit notamment d'emmener Harry dans une clairière proche de la ferme, dans laquelle ils pourraient voler sur leur balai sans risquer d'être repérer par des moldus.

Après avoir fini de s'empiffrer de gâteaux, Ron fit visiter la ferme à Harry. Si la cuisine-salle à manger avait une taille et une forme normales, ce n'était pas le cas des autres pièces : dans les étages, l'intérieur était aussi tortueux que l'extérieur. L'escalier, par exemple, était doté de plusieurs vrilles brusques, et de nombreuses marches étaient plus hautes, plus courtes ou de travers. Les différentes chambres avaient des apparences étonnantes : en losange, en triangle ou en trapèze, avec une hauteur de plafond variable d'un côté à un autre, et des portes et des fenêtres placées sans obéir à la moindre logique pratique. Comme la salle à manger, les chambres étaient en désordre : des objets et des liasses de papier recouvraient les meubles, des vêtements jonchaient le sol. La chambre de Ron était au dernier « étage ». Situées sous les combles, c'était la plus difforme de toute.

Décidemment, Harry adorait bien cet univers étonnant qu'était le Terrier.


	6. Première semaine chez les Weasley

**Chapitre 6 : Première semaine chez les Weasley.**

Évidemment, Harry dormait dans la chambre de Ron, au dernier étage. Un lit de camp avait été installé par Mr Weasley au milieu de la pièce, ce qui avait préalablement nécessité un gros effort de déblaiement de la part de Ron, puisque sa chambre était tout aussi désordonnée que le reste de la maison. Harry avait libéré Hedwige de sa cage, considérant que dans un environnement campagnard, elle ne pouvait causer aucun dégât (ce qui n'était pas le cas à Privet Drive, où la laisser sortir était quelque peu risqué). Elle dormait chaque jour dans la chambre, et sortait chaque nuit pour aller boulotter des mulots dans les champs.

La vie désorganisée de la famille Weasley continua donc avec un Harry heureux de découvrir chaque jour de nouvelles merveilles. La maison contenait d'innombrables choses qui, banales aux yeux de Ron, devenaient des splendeurs à ceux de Harry. Et pas forcément des choses magiques, puisque Harry découvrait aussi le monde de la ferme et de sa basse-cours, et pouvait au grand dam de Ron passer une heure entière à observer des poules.

* * *

Le lendemain de son arrivée, au lever du soleil, Harry fit la connaissance du miroir de la salle de bain.

Il entra en pyjama, des vêtements propres et une serviette dans les bras. Il posa le tout sur un petit tabouret, situé à côté de la baignoire, et s'approcha du lavabo. Au-dessus de celui-ci, comme dans toutes les salles de bain, il y avait un miroir.

« Tu as une sale mine ! cria le miroir en faisant sursauter Harry. Dépêche-toi de te débarbouiller ! »

Harry, le regard surpris et mal réveillé, resta figé, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui lui arrivait.

« Tu es sourd ou quoi ?! hurla le miroir, encore plus fort que la première fois. Allez, hop, à la douche ! »

La voie stridente du miroir hérissait Harry, qui se précipita dans la baignoire pour qu'il se taise. Il se lava puis retourna devant le miroir.

« Tes cheveux sont complétement décoiffés ! Prends vite un peigne et arrange-moi ça ! »

Harry sortit en courant de la salle de bain.

* * *

Les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, passaient le plus clair de leur temps à préparer des expériences insensées, qui finissaient souvent sans blessures ni dommages matériels ; en tout cas plus souvent que Harry ne l'aurait cru.

Un jour, par exemple, ils arrivèrent devant Harry et Ron avec des balais dans les bras, et leur proposèrent d'aller voler dans une clairière proche. Ils le faisaient presque tous les jours, pendant deux ou trois heures, mais cette fois-là les jumeaux emportèrent avec eux une grosse quantité de feux d'artifices, qu'ils tentèrent de fixer sur un des balais « pour aller encore plus vite ! »

Fred monta sur le balai ainsi équipé pour le premier test, et George alluma les mèches juste avant qu'il ne décolle. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, les fusées ; s'allumèrent le balai prit feu instantanément, et Fred fut éjecté dans les airs. Le balai se consuma en grande partie avant que George n'arrive à l'éteindre d'un coup de baguette magique ; ce n'était alors plus qu'un vieux bout de bois noirci et inutilisable. Quant à Fred, il fallut le faire redescendre de l'arbre dans lequel il avait miraculeusement atterrit au lieu de s'écraser au sol.

Les trois frères furent bien entendus sévèrement réprimandés par leur mère, qui était indignée que ses propres fils mettent ainsi leur vie en danger. Elle les traita d'irresponsables, de fils indignes, et les chassa en direction de leur chambre, les y consignant pour la soirée et les privant de dîner. Harry, lui, eut droit à des sucreries, pour le « réconforter après cet horrible événement » dans lequel ses fils l'avaient « entraîné ». Harry remplit discrètement rempli ses poches de sucreries pour les apporter à Ron, et après le dîner il répéta l'opération avec des desserts.

Les jumeaux, eux, firent le mur : ils descendirent par la fenêtre grâce à une échelle de corde qu'ils avaient toujours dans leur chambre, et firent le tour de la bâtisse pour venir voler de la nourriture dans la réserve. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec leur père, qui fit semblant de ne pas les voir, et remontèrent dans leur chambre comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Un autre jour, Harry apprit ce qu'était le « dégnomage ». Cela consistait tout simplement à débarrasser le jardin de ses gnomes. Les gnomes étaient de petits êtres d'une dizaine de centimètres de hauteurs, ayant la couleur et l'aspect d'une pomme de terre. Leur tête avait d'ailleurs la forme d'une pomme de terre ; une pomme de terre qui aurait eu un visage, des bras et des jambes.

La façon de procéder était simple : les gnomes vivaient dans de petits terriers, et on pouvait facilement les en tirer. Il fallait alors les faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, puis les lancer par-delà la clôture. Ainsi déstabilisés, ils n'étaient plus capables de retrouver le chemin de leur terrier. La méthode, simple et rapide, était cependant provisoire : les gnomes finissaient par revenir, et il fallait recommencer presque tous les mois.

Le but n'était pas de n'avoir aucun gnome dans son jardin (ce qui semblait impossible), mais d'éviter d'en avoir trop en même temps, car ils étaient alors capable de pourrir les plantations : ils faisaient crever les plantes en mangeant leurs racines par en-dessous, et lorsqu'ils étaient nombreux ce phénomène s'amplifiait au point de faire disparaître toutes les plantes présentes.

Les quatre frères Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry, passèrent donc un après-midi à dégnomer le jardin. Cela était amusant, quoiqu'un peu cruel, mais Harry n'était pas prêt de recommencer : il s'était fait mordre à de nombreuse reprise, aux jambes et aux mains.

* * *

De toute cette semaine, Harry ne vit Ginny qu'aux repas ; le reste du temps, elle était trop timide pour s'approcher de lui. D'ailleurs, pendant les repas, elle n'en décrochait pas une : elle restait muette, et s'enfuyait dès qu'elle le pouvait. De ce fait, Harry ne connaissait même pas le son de sa voix. Situation étonnante selon Ron, car selon ses propres mots, elle était habituellement une « vraie pipelette ».


	7. Barjow et Beurk

**Chapitre 7 : Barjow et Beurk.**

Le lundi 17 août arriva. Harry n'avait pas vu passer cette semaine ; et puis cela signifiait qu'il n'en restait plus que deux…

Ce matin-là, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la cuisine assez tard : ils avaient fait la grasse matinée car ils s'étaient couchés très tard la veille.

« Bonjour les enfants ! lança joyeusement Mme Weasley. »

Elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, et son énergie débordante fatigua encore plus les deux enfants, qui n'avaient pas totalement émergé de leur sommeil.

« Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter vos fourniture scolaire, au moins ? »

Si.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! lança Ron d'un air outré. »

Ils s'installèrent, et commencèrent leur petit déjeuner.

« Va halloir annuher ent'aî'ment heu t'ap'ès-midi, marmonna Ron la bouche pleine de céréale, en brandissant sa cuillère pour appuyer son propos. Ha quihitch pou' auhou'hui. »

Face au regard d'incompréhension d'Harry, il avala d'un coup.

« Il va falloir annuler l'entraînement de cet après-midi, articula-t-il alors. Pas de quidditch pour aujourd'hui. »

Harry hocha la tête. Dommage.

Lorsque tout le monde eut pris son petit-déjeuner et fut lavé, on décida de se mettre en route. Toute la famille se rassembla alors devant la cheminée. Harry ne comprit pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? On ne prend pas la voiture ? demanda-t-il.  
- Eh bien non, répondit Mr Weasley. Cela est beaucoup plus simple et rapide en passant par le réseau de cheminée. »

Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Mr Weasley comprit alors.

« Ah mais j'y suis ! s'écria-t-il d'un coup. Tu ne connais pas tout cela, évidemment. »

Il s'approcha de Harry, une bourse de cuir ouverte dans la main.

« Vois-tu Harry, dit-il en lui montrant la poudre grisâtre que contenait la bourse, nous allons utiliser de la poudre de cheminette pour nous rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Cette poudre, une fois lancée dans un feu, permet de voyager entre plusieurs cheminées. Ainsi, nous pourrons passer directement de chez nous au Chaudron baveur, et rejoindre le chemin de Traverse. »

Quel étonnant moyen de transport, se dit Harry.

« Regarde, continua Mr Weasley. Percy va te montrer. »

Pendant les explications de son mari, Molly Weasley s'était occupé d'allumer un feu. Percy s'avança vers l'âtre après avoir pris entre ses doigts une pincée de poudre, qu'il jeta dans le feu d'un geste ample ; celui-ci enfla immédiatement, et devint vert. Puis il se calma.

« Chaudron baveur ! cria alors Percy en prenant soin de bien articuler. »

Et Percy s'avança pour passer au travers des flammes vertes. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu et le feu était redevenu rouge et or.

Harry resta fasciné. Fred et Georges firent la même opération tour à tour, suivit de Ron. Alors Mme Weasley poussa Harry et y aller. Même si quatre personnes étaient déjà passées et qu'on lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, il s'approcha avec appréhension.

Comme les autres, il prit une pincée de poudre, et la jeta dans les flammes ; au moment où le feu enfla et devint vert, une lourde fumée noirâtre reflua, atteignant Harry à la gorge.

« Ahon è heut ! cracha-t-il en s'étouffant. »

Puis il s'avança dans les flammes, et disparut à son tour.

« Oh oh, lâcha Mr Weasley. »

* * *

Après avoir eu la sensation d'être ballotté pendant quelques secondes, Harry s'écrasa face contre terre. Un peu sonné, il se releva.

Manifestement, il n'était pas au Chaudron baveur…

Il se trouvait dans une salle remplie d'objets, sans doute une boutique puisque ceux-ci étaient étalés, bien mis en évidence. Mais pas une boutique comme il l'avait eu l'occasion d'en voir sur le chemin de Traverse…

Non, cette boutique-là donnait froid dans le dos. Sur les tables et les étagères, la marchandise était lugubre : cadavres d'animaux difformes dans des bocaux, statuettes menaçantes, masques au visage déchiré de haine ou de douleur, outils tranchants servant vraisemblablement à torturer ou à tuer, livres au titre sinistre, etc.

Harry, dont la curiosité prit le pas sur ses craintes, s'approcha d'une longue table. Dessus, il y avait une main humaine tranchée et desséchée, posée sur un coussin ; à côté d'elle, un présentoir contenait des amulettes et des médaillons à tête de mort ; un peu plus loin, un livre proposait des méthodes pour asservir les démons et les morts-vivants, un autre était consacré aux plantes vénéneuses et aux animaux venimeux.

Il y avait là de quoi donner froid dans le dos à n'importe qui… Harry continua sa visite, effrayé mais pourtant incapable de quitter des yeux les objets de ce cabinet des horreurs.

Des bruits de pas firent sursauter Harry, qui se retourna.

« Oh, lança un homme dégarni, visiblement aussi surpris que Harry. Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il aurait dû sortir immédiatement de la boutique, maintenant il ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce bourbier.

L'homme, entre deux âges, portait un pantalon de velours, une chemise et un gilet à l'ancienne. Il aurait pu être très élégant, s'il n'avait pas eu de tels cernes et un dos si voûté.

« Monsieur cherche quelque chose de particulier ? poursuivit-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Ne, non… bafouilla Harry. Je regardais juste, je… Je dois y aller, au revoir. »

Alors il se précipita vers la porte et sortit, sans jeter le moindre regard derrière lui. L'homme n'avait de toute façon pas bougé : il resta interdit un instant, puis retourna dans l'arrière-boutique en haussant les épaules.

Dehors, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas sur le chemin de Traverse. La ruelle lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais en bien plus étroit, bien plus sale et bien plus sinistre.

Il se retourna. Au-dessus de la boutique dont il venait de sortir, une enseigne indiquait en gros « Barjow & Beurk », et en-dessous, en plus petit, « experts en magie noire depuis 1863 ».

Harry fit quelque pas. Les rares passants lui jetaient des regards à la fois interrogateurs et hostiles. Une plaque, encastrée dans le mur entre deux boutiques, à trois mètres de hauteur, lui indiqua le nom de la rue : l'allée des Embrumes.

Harry commença à paniquer. Où était-il ? Et comment allait-il bien pouvoir rejoindre la famille Weasley ? Il jeta un regard de chaque côté ; visiblement, l'allée était une impasse : sur sa droite, elle ne se continuait que sur quelques dizaines de mètres, avant d'être arrêtée par un bâtiment.

Il déglutit bruyamment, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans la direction opposée, en espérant pouvoir rejoindre une rue, une place ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Le pavage était très inégal, et contenait d'innombrables nids de poules. Harry faillit de nombreuses fois trébuché, trop occupé à surveiller les passants pour s'intéresser à ses pieds.

**Demain : Le chemin de Traverse.**


	8. Le chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 8 : Le chemin de Traverse.**

Le cauchemar de Harry prit bientôt fin : l'allée des embrumes, après s'être rétrécie jusqu'à ne plus faire que deux mètres de large, puis un seul, déboucha entre deux boutiques du chemin de Traverse.

Harry soupira de soulagement ; son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il se retourna : même s'il était déjà passé devant ces boutiques, il n'avait jamais remarqué la minuscule ruelle qui s'ouvrait ici. Il fallait dire que l'ouverture était peu visible : d'un mètre de large sur deux de haut, elle était surmontée d'une arcade puisque les deux bâtiments qui s'écartaient pour laisser un passage s'accolaient dès le premier étage.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de retrouver la famille Weasley. Parmi une telle foule, cela s'annonçait difficile. Mais puisqu'ils étaient tous roux, Harry estima qu'il avait plus de chance de les repérer ; alors il se mit en route.

Sa quête ne fut pas longue : cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit des éclats de voix et reconnut celle des jumeaux. Cela semblait provenir d'une boutique située sur sa droite, nommée « Pirouette et Badin ». Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une boutique de farce et attrapes : la devanture présentait toute sorte d'objets multicolores qui tournaient, émettaient des bruits ou de la lumière, voire explosaient. C'était exactement le genre d'endroits où Harry se serait attendu à trouver Fred et George.

Il entra. L'intérieur était tout fou que la vitrine le laissait voir. Au plafond, des avions et des animaux en bois ou en papier tournoyaient d'une manière tout à fait anarchique. Sur les murs, des masques et des déguisements criant de réalisme étaient suspendu ; Harry remarqua notamment un masque et une perruque à l'effigie d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils étaient tellement bien faits que s'il avait vu cela dans un autre contexte, il aurait hurlé de terreur en croyant voir la tête décapité du directeur de Poudlard. Sur des tables et des étagères, dans des armoires, des centaines d'objets insolites s'entassaient. Singes mécaniques à cymbales, boules puantes avec trente odeurs au choix, feuilles de papier piégées qui s'effacent toutes seules au bout d'une heure, animaux en bois qui prennent vie lorsqu'on les mouille, Harry admira toutes ces curiosités avec fascination : ses parents ne l'avaient (évidemment) jamais emmené dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, alors c'était une véritable découverte pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait là d'une boutique magique !

Harry fut tiré de ses rêveries par de nouveaux éclats de voix. Il tourna la tête et remarqua alors les jumeaux. Ils étaient avec Lee Jordan, un garçon du même âge qu'eux, mat de peau et portant d'épais _dreadlocks_. Les trois garçons avaient dévalisé le magasin : chacun d'eux avait les bras chargé d'objets divers. Harry s'approcha ; ils étaient en train de choisir des pétards d'un œil de connaisseur, et s'exclamèrent à la fois de joie et de surprise en voyant Harry.

« Harry ! cria Fred. Te voilà enfin !  
- Maman et Papa te cherchent partout, ajouta George. Ils ne savaient pas où tu avais bien pu ressortir. »

Puis, d'un air grave, ils se penchèrent, comme pour faire des messes basses.

« Alors ? chuchota George d'une voix intéressée. Où est-ce que tu as atterrit ?  
- Dans l'allée des Embrumes, répondit Harry.

Les trois garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux, pleins d'enthousiasme.

« C'est génial ! s'exclama Fred en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.  
- Alors, alors ? demanda Lee avec exaltation. Comment c'est, là-bas ?  
- Ouais, renchéris George, les parents nous ont toujours interdit d'y aller, alors évidemment on rêve de la faire ! »

Harry leur décrivit alors toute l'histoire, en prenant bien soin d'en rajouter un peu pour se mettre en valeur.

« Formidable ! s'écria Fred.  
- Excellent ! ajouta George. »

Puis les trois garçons partirent payer leurs achats, et emmenèrent Harry au dehors de la boutique.

« Il faut qu'on retrouve les parents, annonça George.  
- Ouais, il faut les prévenir qu'on t'a retrouvé, ils se font un sang d'encre.  
- Ce n'était pas votre cas ? leur lança Harry par taquinerie. »

Ce fut au tour de George de lui filer une grande tape dans le dos.

« Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il. On savait que tu allais t'en sortir. Il en faut plus pour briser le grand Harry Potter.  
- Tu es le survivant, après tout ! lança Lee. »

En parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la boutique de glaces de Florian Fortarôme. Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, aussi brusquement que s'ils s'étaient cognés à un mur de briques.

« Les parents peuvent bien attendre encore un peu, lança malicieusement Fred.  
- J'en suis sûr, confirma George d'un air trop sérieux pour être honnête. »

Ils entrèrent, et les quatre garçons allèrent s'extasier devant le comptoir. Il y avait là des parfums que Harry n'avait jamais vu, et que pour certains il n'avait pas envie de connaître : rutabaga, endive, salami, choucroute garnie, plâtre, herbe fraîche, parchemin, etc.

Ils choisirent alors chacun une glace, et sortirent de la boutique en la léchant avec satisfaction.

« Aaaah, ça va tout de suite mieux, soupira Fred. »

Ils reprirent leur route.

« Hé ! Voilà papa cria soudain Fred en pointant la foule du doigt.  
- Où ça ? demanda Harry, qui ne voyait rien.  
- Juste là, annonça George qui l'avait vu lui aussi. Venez. »

Mr Weasley marchait dans le même sens qu'eux. Ils forcèrent donc le pas pour le rattraper, et essayèrent de fendre la foule sans pour autant faire tomber leurs glaces.

Fred arriva derrière son père, et lui appuya deux doigts dans le dos.

« Plus un geste ou je tire ! cria-t-il en prenant une voix de bandit.  
- Arrête tes bêtises, lança Arthur Weasley sans se retourner. Je sais qu'il n'est pas chargé. »

Alors il fit volte-face, et fit semblant de désarmer son fils, qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

Tout à coup, il remarqua Harry. Il laissa immédiatement tomber son jeu et se précipita vers lui.

« Ah ! s'écria-t-il jovialement. J'avais peur que tu atterrisses à l'autre bout du pays ! Mais te voilà sain et sauf !  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Tout va bien, merci. Je ne suis pas tombé bien loin.  
- C'est formidable, vraiment ! J'avais déjà envoyé un message à un ami du service d'entretien du réseau de cheminée pour qu'il retrouve ta trace. Mais te voilà, alors je vais le recontacter pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Pendant ce temps, toi tu fonces chez Fleury et Bott : les autres sont là-bas, et Molly est vraiment inquiète. D'accord ? »

Harry approuva de la tête. Mr Weasley repartit en sens inverse, et les quatre garçons continuèrent leur chemin en direction de la librairie.

En arrivant à proximité de chez Fleury et Bott, ils comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose : il y avait un attroupement incroyable devant l'entrée. Les gens se bousculaient pour entrer ou simplement pour tenter de regarder au travers de la vitrine.

**Demain : Gilderoy Lockhart.**


	9. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Chapitre 9 : Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Les quatre garçons tentèrent de se frayer un passage au travers de la foule compacte qui s'amassaient devant la boutique Fleury et Bott. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas la cause de cette affluence exceptionnelle.

Bousculant les gens ou passant accroupis entre les badauds, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la vitrine. Ils virent alors une affiche qui indiquait que ce jour-là, le célèbre écrivain et aventurier Gilderoy Lockhart dédicaçait son dernier livre. Tout s'expliquait.

Ils continuèrent alors leur route, décidés à entrer malgré la foule. Malheureusement pour eux, autant les curieux qui désiraient simplement apercevoir l'écrivain les avaient laissé atteindre la vitrine sans trop rechigner, autant les admirateurs inconditionnels de Lockhart qui venaient chercher un autographe ou une dédicace ne les laissèrent pas entrer dans le magasin.

« Faites la queue comme tout le monde ! beugla une sorcière d'un âge incertain, qui portait une pile de six ou sept livres de Lockhart.  
- Pas d'exception pour les morveux ! lança une autre sorcière avec colère. »

Les garçons bâtirent en retraite, et commencèrent à discuter d'un plan.

« Tiens, vous êtes là vous ? demanda mollement une voix. »

Ils se retournèrent : c'était Percy. Il portait un gros sac, sans doute remplie de fournitures scolaires qu'il venait d'acheter.

« Maman est à l'intérieur, lui annonça Fred. Mais personne ne veut nous laisser passer. »

Percy jaugea la situation d'un coup d'œil.

« Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que Lockhart serait ici aujourd'hui. Certaines femmes seraient prêtes à se battre pour avoir un autographe de lui… »

Il renifla.

« Bon, suivez-moi. »

Alors il traverse la foule en jouant des coudes et en criant qu'on l'attendait à l'intérieur. Son passage s'accompagna d'une grande quantité de jurons et même d'injures, mais il parvint à entrer dans la boutique, suivit des quatre garçons.

À l'intérieur, il y avait aussi un monde fou : un semblant de file serpentait entre les allées de bibliothèques et se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle. Percy continua son chemin, les garçons toujours sur ses talons.

Ils repérèrent alors Mme Weasley et Ginny, qui faisaient la queue un peu plus loin. Elles semblaient toutes proches de la table de dédicace où devait être installé Lockhart : Harry ne pouvait distinguer qu'une demi-douzaine de têtes entre elles et le mur du fond.

« Maman est une très grande fan de Lockhart, souffla Fred à Harry, alors qu'ils franchissaient les derniers mètres qui les séparaient d'elle. Elle a tous ses livres, et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que si elle a choisis de venir faire nos courses de rentrée aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour, c'est uniquement pour le voir. »

Harry était curieux de découvrir cet homme qui suscitait autant d'admiration. Il devait être un très bon écrivain…

Soudain, au moment où Percy touchait l'épaule de sa mère pour lui signaler sa présence, Harry eut une illumination : il y avait presque exclusivement des femmes dans la file d'attente. Et les rares hommes accompagnaient vraisemblablement quelqu'un…

Percy était déjà repartit chercher ses livres de cours Harry, les jumeaux et Lee Jordan s'insérèrent dans la file aux côtés de Mme Weasley. Ginny, voyant Harry, avait rougis et avait détourné le regard d'un air gêné. Mais Harry n'avait pas relevé : il pouvait désormais apercevoir Gilderoy Lockhart.

L'homme était très beau : des yeux d'un bleu profond, des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, un visage aux traits fins, et un sourire enjôleur sur le coin de la bouche. Il pouvait avoir quarante ans. Sa tenue était raffinée, peut-être un poil excentrique, et ressemblait fortement à l'uniforme d'apparat des hussards napoléoniens, avec une pelisse à manche brodée de brandebourgs qui reposait négligemment sur son épaule droite.

Il était en train d'écrire sur le deuxième de couverture d'un livre que lui avait tendue une jeune femme, et discutait avec elle d'un air charmeur. La jeune femme repartit avec un sourire béat.

Il ne restait que trois personnes avant Molly Weasley, lorsque Lockhart leva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Harry. Il parût surpris, puis rieur. Autour, les admiratrices se tournèrent pour chercher des yeux ce qui pouvait bien intriguer leur idole, et bientôt tous les regards étaient braqués sur Harry.

Lackhart s'était levé, et s'avançait vers Harry d'une démarche de dandy.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas là le fameux Harry Potter ? dit-il d'une voix suave.  
- C'est bien lui, déclara Mme Weasey en attrapant Harry par les épaules, comme pour se mettre en avant elle-même. »

Lockhart ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry d'un geste qu'il voulait amical.

« Voici donc le seul sorcier de Grande Bretagne qui soit encore plus célèbre que moi, dit-il en riant, dévoilant par là même des dents d'une blancheur éclatante. »

Il se tourna alors vers un petit homme qui se tenait en retrait, derrière la table de dédicace. Un vieil appareil photographique était accroché à son cou par une lanière de cuir, et il était en train de noter quelque chose dans un petit calepin.

« Allons, mon brave ! l'apostropha Lockhart. Venez immortaliser cet instant ! C'est une occasion en or, vous pourrez nous mettre en une demain matin, et cela fera sensation. »

L'homme fourra son calepin dans sa poche, attrapa son appareil et vint se positionner. Lockhart passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de Harry et prit une pose avantageuse, puis un flash aveugla le jeune garçon. Lockhart lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux, alors qu'il tentait de chasser le papillotement qu'il avait dans les yeux en battant frénétiquement des paupières.

« Bien évidemment, je ne ferais pas l'affront au jeune Harry Potter de lui faire payer mon dernier livre, qui vient tout juste de sortir, déclara-t-il tout haut à l'attention de la foule. Non, mesdames et messieurs, ce livre, je le lui offre de bon cœur. »

Sous les applaudissements, il saisit alors un exemplaire sur une pile, y écrivit une phrase d'un geste maîtrisé et le tendit à Harry en souriant.

Celui-ci lut : « Avec toutes mes amitiés, Gilderoy Lockhart ». Il referma la couverture le livre était titré « Aventures en Transylvanie ».

« Par ailleurs, reprit Lockhart, je peux vous dire que le jeune Potter aura la chance de me revoir très prochainement. »

Il fit une pause, comme pour ménager son effet.

« En effet, et je vous l'annonce officiellement et en exclusivité, j'ai eu l'insigne honneur, cet été, d'être choisit pour être le nouveau professeur de défense de Poudlard. »

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissements et de cris. Lockhart haussa la voix pour se faire entendre.

« J'ai accepté en imaginant toute cette expérience que je pourrais transmettre aux jeunes générations. »

Il lança un sourire charmeur à la foule.

« Je vous remercie de votre soutien, merci à tous. »

Puis il ébouriffa une ultime fois les cheveux de Harry et retourna s'asseoir.

« Je ne veux pas faire attendre plus longtemps mes admirateurs, dit-il. »

**Demain : La rixe.**


	10. La rixe

**Chapitre 10 : La rixe.**

« C'est formidable Harry, souffla Mme Weasley à Harry. Vous ne pouviez pas rêver meilleur professeur : Gilderoy a affronté tous les dangers durant sa carrière, et sait comment se sortir de n'importe quelle situation périlleuse. »

Il y avait des étoiles dans ses yeux.

« Où est Ron ? demanda alors Harry.  
- Oh, répondit Mme Weasley. Il est quelque part dans les rayons. Pendant que je fais la queue, il cherche ses livres de cours. »

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir : il voulait à tout prit quitter la file d'attente.

« Je ferais bien d'y aller moi aussi, dit-il en s'éloignant. »

Le rangement des livres suivait une certaine logique chez Fleury et Bott, et Harry savait où trouver Ron : il y avait toute une partie réservée aux manuels scolaires à l'étage.

Il monta les marches d'escaliers grinçantes ; les rangées de bibliothèques semblaient désertes. Harry n'eut pas de mal à trouver Ron, qui était le seul client présent.

« Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant. J'ai eu peur, on ne savait pas où tu avais bien pu atterrir ! Pas trop de problèmes, au moins ? »

Alors Harry lui raconta l'histoire.

« Oh dis donc ! commenta Ron. J'aurais bien voulu être là ! »

Harry remarqua une énorme pile de livres, d'au moins une soixantaine de centimètre de haut, et ne put réprimer un mouvement de surprise.

« Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ron. Il y a aussi les livres de Ginny, et ceux de Fred et George. Comme maman faisait la queue, elle m'en envoyé ici pour que je rassemble les livres des quatre listes de fournitures.  
- Tu me rassures, soupira Harry. Je n'ai pas regardé, il y en a combien cette année ?  
- Seulement deux, on garde la plupart des livres de l'année dernière. »

Il tendit le bras et attrapa un premier livre sur une étagère, puis un deuxième un peu plus loin.

« Tiens, c'est ceux-là. J'ai déjà les miens. »

Harry prit les deux livres sans même y jeter un œil, et les cala sous son bras.

Ron jaugea la pile d'ouvrages reliés.

« Par contre, Ginny a besoin de tous les livres de première année, et Fred et George changent de cycle et doivent donc renouveler la plupart des leurs... »

Il regarda Harry d'un air désespéré.

« Je ne sais pas comment on va transporter tout cela… se plaint-il. »

Comme en réponse à sa prière, Mr Weasley arriva à ce moment-là, suivit des jumeaux.

« Ah, vous êtes là, dit-il en apercevant les garçons. Très bien. »

Il vit la pile de livres, et grimaça.

« Aidez-les, les garçons, dit-il à Fred et George ».

À contre-cœur, ils prirent chacun un tiers de la pile, laissant le dernier tiers à Ron.

« Molly a réussi à obtenir sa satanée dédicace, dit-il d'un air irrité. Elle est partie avec Ginny pour lui acheter des robes. Allons-y, il faut qu'on retrouve Percy, et après on les rejoindra chez Tissard et Brodette. »

Il fit volte-face, et les garçons le suivirent péniblement.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait toujours autant de monde qui attendait. Ils traversèrent donc la foule tant bien que mal, en direction de la sortie.

Mr Weasley, qui menait la marche, tomba alors nez à nez avec un grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago Malefoy, mais avant tout l'ennemi juré de Mr Weasley.

« Tiens tiens tiens, lança Malefoy d'un ton moqueur. On dirait bien que toute la petite famille Weasley est de sortie. »

Arthur Weasley le toisa.

« Lucius. Quel mauvais vent t'emmène ici ? J'espère que tu viens me voir pour me réclamer une perquisition de ton manoir, je suis certain d'y trouver toutes sortes de choses très intéressantes.  
- Oh, toujours aussi drôle Weasley ! Mais quand comprendras-tu que faire la chasse aux familles de bons sorciers cause du tort à la communauté dans son ensemble ? Tu ferais mieux de t'attaquer à ces familles de sang impur qui salissent notre monde et nous apportent leurs tares…  
- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, Malefoy. Je pense que ton manoir, qui regorge d'objets maléfiques, est un bien plus grand danger pour notre communauté que les nés-moldus. »

Lucius claqua la langue de mépris.

« Rien ne parviendra à te convaincre, je le crains. Ta famille, pourtant aussi pure que peut l'être une famille de sorciers, n'est-elle donc composée que de traîtres à leur sang ? »

C'en était trop pour Arthur Weasley, qui se jeta sur Lucius Malefoy comme un taureau en furie. Malefoy fut projeté en arrière, le souffle coupé. La foule s'écarta dans un grand cri de surprise. Mr Weasley se précipita alors sur son ennemi et leva le poing pour frapper. Mais Malefoy esquiva, et se releva.

Autour, les clients du magasin s'écartaient, par peur de prendre des coups mais aussi et surtout pour mieux voir la bagarre.

Malefoy et Weasley s'agrippèrent l'un l'autre, à la manière des lutteurs gréco-romains. Puis Malefoy réussi à assener un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen d'Arthur Weasley, qui encaissa le choc et répondit d'un coup de tête.

Soudain, Lucius Malefoy recula, un air de rage plaqué sur le visage, et sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif. Arthur Weasley avait fait la même chose, et les deux hommes se firent tout à coup face à face armés, débraillés et furieux.

L'espace d'un instant, l'atmosphère se figea. Les deux hommes se fixaient du regard, attendant de voir lequel allait frapper le premier. Autour, personne n'osait bouger.

Et soudain, en même temps, ils levèrent leur baguette et ouvrirent la bouche.

« Expelliarmus ! cria alors une voix ferme. »

Les deux baguettes volèrent, et les deux combattants se tournèrent vers le responsable de ce sort de désarmement, l'air aussi ahuri l'un que l'autre.

C'était Lockhart.

Il était debout, dans la position de garde de l'escrimeur. Une position sans doute calculée, et qu'il avait sans doute choisis pour son élégance plus que pour son côté pratique, mais qui devait être efficace en combat.

Il rangea sa baguette d'un geste fluide.

« Allons, messieurs, dit-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur. Ce n'est pas le lieu pour un tel règlement de compte. Il faut savoir rester digne, que diable ! »

Lucius Malefoy, plus furieux que jamais, ramassa sa baguette et partit en direction de la sortie, bousculant quelques curieux. Sur le seuil, il se retourna. Ses yeux semblaient cracher des éclairs.

« On se reverra, Weasley, déclara-t-il. Et tu paieras cher cet affront que tu m'as fait. »

**Demain : L'avertissement**


	11. L'avertissement

**Chapitre 11 : L'avertissement.**

Évidemment, l'affaire avait fait grand bruit ; pas dans les journaux, puisqu'elle avait été étouffée, mais dans les milieux politiques de tout bord. Tout le monde en parlait, que ce soit au sein du ministère ou au sein des différents partis politiques (et en premier lieu le parti Mangemort réformé de Lucius Malefoy). Il y avait eu quelque remous : les gens prenaient parti pour l'un ou l'autre sans même vraiment savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, et de nombreuses disputes avaient éclatés, sans toutefois se transformer en bagarre comme ça avait été le cas lors de l'altercation originelle.

Arthur Weasley, descendant d'une illustre famille de sorciers au sang pur, fut officiellement déclaré traître à son sang par Lucius Malefoy et ses partisans, pour qui « Arthur Weasley protège les moldus aux dépends des sorciers et n'est donc pas digne de son ascendance ». Ils avaient aussi tenté de le faire renvoyer, mais le ministère le soutenait et le ministre lui-même lui avait assuré son appui.

Arthur avait riposté sans attendre. Il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à Lucius directement, puisque celui-ci connaissait de nombreuses personnes haut placées et n'avait en apparence rien à se reprocher (pour ces deux raisons, une perquisition au manoir Malefoy était inenvisageable). Alors il s'était attaqué à ses plus proches partisans. Il avait passé des jours et des jours au bureau, sans même rentrer dormir chez lui, afin de préparer un solide dossier qui lui permit d'arrêter cinq militants mangemorts pour possession d'objets magiques dangereux. Au maximum, ceux-ci écoperaient d'une amende, voire d'une petite peine d'emprisonnement avec sursis, mais Arthur s'en moquait bien : son seul objectif était de porter un coup à Lucius, et il avait réussi : cette affaire-là fut abondamment débattue dans les journaux, et jeta un discrédit sur le parti Mangemort. Un discrédit certes modéré, mais bien réel.

Si l'on excepte l'absence prolongée de Mr Weasley, toute cette histoire n'avait eu aucune répercussion sur les vacances de Harry et Ron. Ils avaient continué leurs insouciantes activités comme au cours de la première semaine.

Et puis un jour, ils s'aperçurent qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine avant la reprise des cours. Ce matin-là, ils décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner au quidditch ; il leur restait deux heures avant le déjeuner.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, balai sur l'épaule et balles en main, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Les balles qu'ils avaient prises n'étaient pas de vraies balles de quidditch : elles n'étaient pas magiques, c'était de simples balles inertes. En effet, une vraie balle risquait de s'échapper, et pourrait alors être vu par des moldus. « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés » disait la fable.

Ce jour-là, Harry et Ron étaient seuls ; les jumeaux n'avaient pas voulu venir, ayant « quelque chose de plus important à faire ».

Harry et Ron enfourchèrent leur balai et commencèrent à virevolter, s'échangeant la balle en essayant de la faire tomber le moins de fois possible. Ce qui arrivait malgré tout, le plus souvent par la faute de Harry ; parfois, elle allait même rouler dans les sous-bois, et il fallait allait s'y enfoncer pour l'y déloger.

Et puis, au bout d'une heure de vol, Harry remarqua quelque chose qui bougeait dans les fourrés. Sans doute un animal quelconque, pensa-t-il, mais il vit bientôt ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une paire d'yeux… Après avoir fait le tour de la clairière pour rattraper la balle lancée par Ron et pour se remettre en place, il regarda à nouveau. Pas de doute : il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un. On les épiait !

Il n'osait pas le faire remarquer à Ron, de peur que l'espion ne comprenne qu'il avait été repéré et ne s'enfuit, et il n'osait pas non plus descendre voir, de peur d'attirer, là encore, les soupçons du propriétaire de la paire d'yeux.

Alors il eut une idée. Il fit semblant de laisser échapper la balle, et la laisser choir en direction du fourré. Il descendit alors, prétextant aller la récupérer, et s'approcha l'air de rien du buisson où un visage se dessinait dans l'ombre. Il se jeta alors sur l'individu qui se cachait, et appela Ron en criant.

L'espion se débattit, et Harry le lâcha de surprise : ce n'était pas un être humain. La « chose » n'essaya pas de s'enfuir, et Harry put la détailler. Haut d'environ un mètre vingt, la peau verdâtre, d'énormes yeux globuleux, des oreilles semblables à celles des chauves-souris, et des membres disproportionnés en regard de son corps et de sa tête. Pour tout vêtement, la chose portait ce qui devait être une taie d'oreiller ; deux trous avaient été faits dans le fond pour laisser passer ses jambes, et la taie était attachée par des épingles au-dessus des épaules.

« Désolé, Mr Potter, dit alors la créature. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Elle semblait toute penaude… Ron arriva alors.

« Oh, dit-elle. Voici l'ami de Harry Potter. »

Il avait prononcé le nom de Harry Potter avec une étrange intonation, en l'accentuant fortement.

« Mais qui es-tu ? demanda alors Harry.  
- Je suis Dobby, monsieur.  
- Mais… Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu es, Dobby ?  
- C'est un elfe de maison, déclara Ron. »

Un elfe de maison ? Harry, en un an passé auprès des sorciers, n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Un elfe de maison, répéta Ron. Les familles de sorciers fortunées les utilisent pour les tâches domestiques.  
- Ah. »

Ron se tourna vers Dobby.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta famille ? »

À sa connaissance, aucune famille de la région ne possédait d'elfe de maison.

« Et d'ailleurs, d'où viens-tu ? Qui est ta famille ?  
- Je ne peux rien vous dire, annonça Dobby. Ce serait trahir mes maîtres.  
- Mais ce sont tes maîtres qui t'envoient ? continua Ron. Pour quoi faire ?  
- Non, monsieur, non. Je suis venu de mon propre chef. Je suis venu prévenir Harry Potter qu'il courrait un grave danger, et que s'il retournait à Poudlard cette année, il mourrait. »


	12. Dernière semaine de vacances

**Message à Matsuyama.**

Merci de tes remarques. Le panier garni avait effectivement disparu (ça m'était complétement sorti de l'esprit). J'ai déjà repris le chapitre 2 pour régler ce détail, et quand j'aurais le temps je reprendrais aussi le 5. En ce qui concerne Dobby, tu as raison : sa façon de parler à la troisième personne est une bonne idée. Je n'ai tout simplement pas fait attention en écrivant le chapitre 11, mais je réglerai aussi ce problème, et à partir de maintenant je le ferais parler comme dans le livre.

**Chapitre 12 : Dernière semaine de vacances.**

« Quoi ?! hurla Harry.  
- Oui monsieur, Dobby est désolé monsieur… »

Harry était abasourdi. Mais la créature paraissait sérieuse… Elle avait les sourcils froncés, d'un air à la fois apeuré et embarrassé.

« Mais comment ça ? s'écria Ron. Quel genre de danger ?  
- Il va se passer des choses terrifiantes à Poudlard cette année, annonça Dobby d'une voix grave. De vieux secrets enfouis vont être déterrés, et l'esprit du malin va déferler sur Poudlard. Des gens vont mourir, et Harry Potter risque lui aussi d'être pris pour cible. »

Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas. Cette vision apocalyptique était invraisemblable.

« Mais plus précisément ? demanda Ron. Quel genre de choses terrifiantes ?  
- Dobby n'en sait pas plus, monsieur, dit-il en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Dobby est vraiment navré de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus, mais Dobby vous conjure de le croire.  
- Et d'où tiens-tu cela ? demanda Harry.  
- Dobby ne peux rien dire à ce sujet, monsieur, car ce serait trahir ses maître… »

Harry se tourna vers Ron, qui haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« Mais enfin, dit Harry, c'est ridicule… Comment est-ce que je pourrais croire une telle chose ? Poudlard n'est qu'une école, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de si terrible ?  
- La chambre des secrets, monsieur, la chambre des secrets… souffla Dobby. Elle sera ouverte. Elle sera ouverte, et le mal en sortira. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent : ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'était la chambre des secrets.

« Mais c'est du délire, à la fin ! s'écria Harry d'un air complétement ahuri. Vous débarquez de nulle part pour m'annoncer que je cours un grave danger sans même pouvoir me dire lequel ? Et puis pourquoi moi ? Si le mal déferle sur Poudlard, je ne serais pas le seul en danger !  
- Vous ne comprenez pas monsieur ! gémit Dobby. Harry Potter n'est pas quelqu'un comme tout le monde, il doit être protégé ! C'est pour cela qu'il ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard cette année ! »

Harry s'énerva.

« Ah non, c'en est trop ! Ce que vous racontez n'a aucun sens ! Je compte bien aller à Poudlard, et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Alors la créature se jeta au pied de Harry, s'agrippant à sa jambe.

« Dobby vous en supplie, monsieur ! sanglota-t-il. Harry Potter doit croire Dobby, la vie de monsieur est en danger !  
- Mais lâchez-moi ! cria Harry. »

Il secoua la jambe pour se débarrasser de l'importun, mais l'elfe enserrait fortement la jambe de Harry, et celui-ci essaya alors de le décrocher en poussant sur ses épaules. Après quelques instants de lutte, Dobby lâcha prise et roula en arrière.

Harry attrapa Ron par le bras, d'un air irrité.

« Viens, Ron. Cet elfe est fou à lier ! »

Les deux garçons tournèrent les talons, laissant là l'elfe, qui hoquetait pitoyablement.

« Non ! hurla-t-il. Harry Potter ne doit en aucun cas retourner à Poudlard ! Dobby fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'en empêcher ! »

Mais Harry et Ron étaient déjà loin. Ils avaient atteint la zone de la clairière où ils avaient posés les balais et les balles, et étaient repartis avec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au Terrier, et essayaient de ne plus penser à cet étrange événement. Toute la famille les attendait pour le repas ils n'eurent qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table. L'après-midi, par crainte de recroiser l'elfe de maison, ils préférèrent rester à la maison, jouant aux échecs et lisant des bandes dessinées. Mais ce jour-là, rien d'autre n'arriva, ni elfe de maison ni quoi que ce soit qui sorte du commun.

De même, au cours de la dernière semaine, la créature ne donna aucun signe de vie. Harry et Ron finirent même par croire qu'ils avaient rêvé cette rencontre dans le bois…

Tout doucement, mais inexorablement, le jour de la rentrée se rapprochait. Le 30 août, à 11 onze, l'express de Poudlard partirait, emmenant tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie jusqu'au château perdus dans les Highlands.

**Demain : Problème à King's Cross.**


	13. Problème à King's Cross

**Chapitre 13 : Problème à King's Cross.**

Le matin du dimanche 30 août, toute la famille Weasley était prête au départ. Les bagages des quatre frères, de Ginny et de Harry attendaient dans la cuisine, à côté de la porte.

« Nous serons huit, et il y a toutes vos affaires, avait expliqué la veille Mr Weasley à Harry. La seule solution est donc de prendre la voiture.  
- À huit dans la voiture ? s'était étonné Harry.  
- Eh oui, avait simplement répondu Mr Weasley, avec un sourire en coin malicieux. »

Effectivement, tout pouvait rentrer dans l'étonnante Ford Anglia : les dimensions intérieures pouvaient s'adapter selon les besoins, et ce sans changement extérieur. De fait, Mme Weasley et Ginny purent prendre place côte à côte sur le siège passager, tandis que les cinq garçons s'installèrent sans problème sur la banquette arrière.

« Dépêchez-vous ! les prévint Mr Weasley en chargeant les six grosses valises, les deux cages et les nombreux sacs dans le colossal coffre de la voiture. Nous sommes déjà en retard, et il ne faut surtout pas rater le train. »

Une fois que tout le monde fut monté et que le coffre fut refermé, la voiture démarra en trombe, et fila sur le chemin poussiéreux en rugissant. Après seulement une centaine de mètres, Mr Weasley enclencha le système d'invisibilité et la voiture décolla ; Harry faillit rendre son petit-déjeuner tellement l'accélération fut puissante, et toute le monde se cramponna pour éviter d'être trop ballotté par les turbulences.

Enfin, la voiture se calma : elle avait atteint son rythme de croisière et s'était stabilisée.

Durant le trajet, Mr Weasley fut nerveux : ils avaient perdus du temps, car personne ne s'était pressé pour se préparer, et il faudrait désormais appuyer sur le champignon s'ils voulaient arriver avant le départ de l'express. En vérité, il leur restait à peine le temps d'arriver à la gare, de se précipiter vers la voie 9 ¾ et de faire monter immédiatement les enfants dans le train.

Le voyage se déroula sans trop d'anicroches, même si Mme Weasley n'était jamais complétement rassurée dans la voiture brinquebalante de son mari et qu'elle manqua de défaillir à plusieurs reprises.

Arrivé dans les rue de Londres, Mr Weasley ne prit pas autant de précaution qu'à l'aller : il se posa, s'inséra dans la circulation et arrêta le système d'invisibilité.

« Pas grave, grogna-t-il entre ces dents. Si un moldu nous a vus, il croira avoir rêvé et l'oubliera bien vite. »

Il gara alors la voiture sur la première place libre devant la gare, et tout le monde descendit. Pendant que Harry, Ron, Mme Weasley et Ginny fonçaient chercher des chariots à bagages, Mr Weasley, Percy et les jumeaux descendaient les valises. Ils chargèrent ensuite le tout sur les chariots et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la gare, en direction des quais 9 et 10.

Ils arrivèrent presque en courant devant le mur qui servait de passage vers la voie 9 ¾. Il ne restait que cinq petites minutes.

« Allez-y ! s'écria Mme Weasley à l'adresse de Percy et des jumeaux. »

Les trois garçons s'exécutèrent sans tergiverser. Mme Weasley attrapa alors le bras de sa fille.

« Viens, Ginny, on y va. »

Pressées par le temps, elles ne prirent même pas la peine de vérifier qu'aucun moldu ne regardait. Mr Weasley les suivit immédiatement.

Harry et Ron étaient les derniers.

« Allons-y vite, déclara Ron. »

Alors ils prirent leur élan, et poussèrent leurs chariots en direction du mur. Harry, par réflexe, ferma les yeux.

Le choc fut terrible. Les deux chariots se cognèrent contre le mur, rebondirent et se renversèrent, le tout dans un incroyable bruit métallique. Les bagages furent éparpillés au sol et les garçons, entraînés par leur vitesse, chutèrent lourdement.

Tout le monde s'était retourné en attendant le bruit du choc, et quelques personnes vinrent aider les deux garçons à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda un homme.  
- Oui oui, merci, répondit Harry. On a juste perdu le contrôle de nos chariots, rien de grave. »

Après quelques discussions, l'homme les aida à retourner leurs chariots et à ramasser leurs affaires, puis partit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda alors Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas du tout, on dirait que le passage s'est refermé !  
- Mais c'est impossible, il est ouvert en permanence… »

La grande horloge de la gare sonna onze heures. Le train était parti. Sans eux.

Ron lança un regard effaré à Harry.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un air perdu. »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Eh bien nous allons faire la seule chose intelligente à faire dans une telle situation.  
- À savoir ? demanda Ron. »


	14. Le magicobus

**Chapitre 14 : Le magicobus.**

« La seule chose intelligente à faire, expliqua Harry, c'est d'attendre tes parents ici. Ils finiront bien par ressortir maintenant que le train est parti, et eux ils sauront quoi faire. »

Ron approuva en hochant la tête.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à proximité de l'entrée de la voie 9 ¾, contre le mur pour ne pas gêner les allées et venues des passagers. Assis par terre, ils attendirent de voir ressortir quelqu'un.

Mais personne ne vint. À onze heures et demie, ils commencèrent à être vraiment inquiets.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? demanda Harry.  
- Je n'en sais rien, personne n'est ressorti alors qu'il devrait y avoir des centaines de parents qui… »

Ron eut un éclair de compréhension qui l'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase.

« Mince ! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry. »

Ron attrapa le bras de Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'est évident quand on y pense ! Voyant que cette ouverture était fermée, ils sont tout simplement sortis ailleurs !  
- Il y a d'autres passages vers la voie 9 ¾ ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il y a chaque année trois cents élèves et leurs parents qui viennent ici, alors un seul passage ça ne suffirait pas ! Et puis ça ne serait pas discret, tu imagines : des centaines de personnes qui passeraient à la queue leu leu, en une file ininterrompue ? »

Harry n'y avait jamais réfléchis.

« En réalité, il y a des passages un peu partout dans King's Cross, ils ont dû faire le tour. »

Ron se releva et saisit son chariot.

« Viens vite, dit-il à Harry. Il faut qu'on retourne à la voiture, c'est là qu'ils iront quoi qu'il arrive. »

Harry se releva à son tour, et les deux garçons se précipitèrent à travers la foule, en direction de la sortit.

Malheureusement pour eux, la place de stationnement où ils avaient laissé la Ford Anglia était vide… Les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée un moment ; la situation les dépassait complétement.

« Ils sont déjà parti… prononça enfin Ron. Sans nous… »

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous ont pas attendus ? se lamenta-t-il.  
- Eh bien peut être que dans la précipitation ils n'ont pas fait attention à nous, et que lorsqu'ils ont remarqué qu'on était plus à côté d'eux, ils ont crus qu'on était déjà monté… »

Ron hocha la tête d'un air désolé. C'était sûrement cela. Puisqu'ils étaient en retard, les enfants Weasley avaient dû se dépêcher de monter dans le train sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à leurs parents, et même si Mr et Mme Weasley n'avaient pas vu de leurs propres yeux tous les enfants monter à bord, ils en avaient conclus que c'était le cas. Qui aurait pu leur en vouloir ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que le passage se ferme juste devant Harry et Ron.

Les deux garçons se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur le sol.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Harry.  
- Ici, on ne peut rien faire, répondit Ron. Il faudrait au moins qu'on puisse rejoindre un lieu magique, un endroit où il y aurait des sorciers, et où il y aurait un moyen quelconque de prévenir mes parents…  
- Ben à Londres, je ne connais que le Chaudron baveur. Mais je ne sais absolument pas comment s'y rendre : je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois, et je ne saurais pas retrouver le chemin.  
- Moi non plus, fit Ron. Je n'y vais que par le réseau de cheminée… »

Ils restèrent là un moment, pensifs. Autour d'eux, les voyageurs allaient et venaient, et personne ne semblaient s'inquiéter de leur cas.

« Bon sang ! s'écria Ron en claquant des doigts. On peut prendre le bus ! »

Il paraissait très fier de son idée. Mais Harry resta de marbre.

« Ah oui ? répondit-il. Quelle ligne ? Et jusqu'à quel arrêt ? Je ne saurais pas placer le Chaudron baveur sur une carte, et je suis convaincu qu'aucun chauffeur de bus ne pourra nous renseigner… »

Ron secoua la tête.

« Non, non, dit-il d'un air réjoui. Je te parle du magicobus !  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.  
- Il y a un réseau de bus pour les sorciers, à Londres, mon père en parle de temps en temps. Et je suis prêt à parier que la gare de King's Cross est un arrêt ! Et le Chaudron baveur aussi, c'est certain. »

Harry se redressa, l'air intéressé. L'idée paraissait bonne.

« D'accord, mais où exactement ? Et comment ça marche ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Ron. Si y'a un arrêt, il est sans doute devant l'entrée de la gare, là où s'arrêtent aussi les bus moldus. Et pour l'appeler, il y a une formule. Viens ! »

Les deux garçons, enthousiastes, se précipitèrent vers l'entrée principale de la gare, sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient chacun prit le chariot de l'autre.

Arrivés devant un abribus moldu, ils décidèrent d'essayer d'appeler le magicobus.

« Si j'ai bien compris, le système est un peu anarchique : les bus ne s'arrêtent que si on les appelle, et leur trajet n'est pas fixe : il va là où veulent aller les différents passagers.  
- Un peu comme un taxi qui prendrait plusieurs personnes et les déposerait un à un en commençant par la destination la plus proche.  
- Euh… Oui, exactement. »

Les deux garçons se mirent sur le côté, et Ron sortit sa baguette magique. Harry se positionna en face de Ron pour la cacher : ils essayaient de rester discrets pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un moldu ; mais, visiblement, personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Ron prononça alors une incantation en chuchotant, et une petite lumière jaillit de sa baguette, s'éleva dans les airs et fila dans le ciel.

« Je crois que ça marche… murmura Ron. »

Personne ne sembla avoir remarqué leur petit manège. Tout à coup, une fumée dorée sortit du bout de la baguette de Ron, et les volutes s'agencèrent de manière à tracer des lettres. « Temps d'attente estimé 2 : 30 » lisèrent-ils. Puis la fumée se dissipa.

« Ça marche ! s'exclama Ron, tout joyeux. Ça marche ! »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient sauvés.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, maintenant. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent une horrible pétarade qui se rapprochait. Manifestement, ils étaient les seuls à l'entendre.

Ils regardèrent dans la direction du bruit. Au loin, un immense bus fonçait dans la rue à une allure folle, esquivant les voitures et les mobylettes, et montant parfois sur les trottoirs et le terre-plein central. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un bus impérial, mais d'une couleur violette vive et avec un étage supplémentaire. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le bus freina brusquement, manquant de peu de se retourner.

La porte avant s'ouvrit.

« C'est vous qu'avez appelé ? demanda une voix. »


	15. Le Chaudron baveur

**Note.**

Me voilà de retour après une longue absence. Pendant un mois, en effet, j'ai manqué de temps, d'inspiration et de motivation pour écrire. Je reprend donc l'histoire un peu où je l'avais laissé, c'est-à-dire au moment où le Magicobus s'arrêtent devant Harry et Ron, qui venaient de rater le train vers Poudlard.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le Chaudron baveur.**

« Beh alors ? V'montez les jeunes ? demanda l'homme sous le regard incrédule de Harry et Ron. »

Il avait une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux noirs mi-longs en batailles, et portait un uniforme qui rappelait celui des contrôleurs de tramway du début du vingtième siècle. Il affichait par ailleurs un air particulièrement blasé.

« Ah, laissa-t-il tomber. Z'avez sans doute besoin d'aide pour vos bagages. Nan ?  
- Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit Ron. »

Il descendit mollement la marche et prit les deux grosses valises, laissant aux garçons le soin de prendre leur sac et la cage d'Hedwige. Les deux garçons montèrent à sa suite.

Personne, alentour, n'avait semblé remarquer la scène ; le bus et tous ses passagers étaient invisibles aux yeux des moldus.

L'intérieur était étonnant : au lieu des habituelles rangées de siège, il y avait des fauteuils de salon en cuir entreposés en vrac. Quelques personnes étaient confortablement installées dedans, mais ils ne paraissaient pas être fixés au sol, et Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite. Un escalier était visible dans le fond, et devait permettre d'accéder aux deux étages.

Le chauffeur était un petit homme chauve, à qui il manquait des dents, et dont les lunettes grossissaient les yeux au point de le rendre effrayant. Il fixait les enfants, les sourcils froncés.

Le contrôleur avait posé les valises à l'intérieur et avait sorti un distributeur de billet archaïque.

« Z'allez où ? demanda-t-il.  
- Au Chaudron baveur, répondit Ron.  
- D'ac. Ça fait quatre mornilles par tête de pipe. »

Harry paya pour tous les deux, et ils allèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils les plus proches, laissant leurs bagages près de l'entrée. Dans le doute, Harry prit tout de même Hedwige avec lui.

Les fauteuils étaient moelleux, quoi qu'un peu élimés, mais la satisfaction des deux garçons ne dura pas longtemps : tout à coup, le bus accéléra, et tous les fauteuils furent projetés vers le fond du véhicule. Harry et Ron furent donc happés vers l'arrière, puis furent brusquement fauchés dans leur élan lorsqu'ils percutèrent les fauteuils situés derrière eux. Le bus fit alors une embardée, et ils furent projetés vers la droite.

Durant tout le trajet, l'ensemble de fauteuils fut ballotté. Ils se cognèrent les uns les autres, et se cognèrent sur les côtés du bus ; Harry et Ron furent même obligés de relever les jambes pour éviter qu'elles ne soient écrasées par d'autres fauteuils. Hedwige s'agitait dans sa cage. Les autres passagers paraissaient habitués, et le contrôleur s'était agrippé à une barre métallique et ne bougeait plus.

Régulièrement, le bus s'arrêtait. Cela consistait, pour le chauffeur, à enfoncer le frein au maximum et d'un seul coup. Simultanément, le contrôleur hurlait le nom des arrêts ; il s'agissait souvent de noms abscons comme « Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste », qui ne disaient absolument rien à Harry. Ron, lui, semblait connaître chacun de ces lieux.

« L'Chaudron Baveur ! hurla finalement le jeune homme. »

Harry et Ron se levèrent et titubèrent jusqu'à l'avant du bus ; Harry sentait sa tête qui lui tournait dangereusement, et puisque le voyage lui avait retourné l'estomac, il se sentait doublement nauséeux.

Le contrôleur descendit leurs grosses valises sur le trottoir, et les posa devant l'infâme devanture du Chaudron baveur. Harry et Ron, encore bien étourdis, faillirent trébucher en sortant du bus.

« À la r'voyure les gamins ! cria le contrôleur alors que les portes se refermaient et que le chauffeur enfonçait l'accélérateur. »

Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls sur le trottoir, leurs bagages à côté d'eux.

« Bon, dit Ron. On va entrer, et on d'mendera au patron d'utiliser sa cheminée pour rentrer au Terrier. »

Harry hocha la tête. Les deux garçons ramassèrent leurs affaires, et les portèrent tant bien que mal jusque dans la taverne.

L'intérieur était toujours aussi miteux. Cela n'étonna pas Harry : l'intérieur n'avait pas dû changer depuis un siècle et demi, alors en une seule année…

Personne ne se retourna lorsqu'ils entrèrent : les quelques poivrauds épars ne levèrent pas leur nez de leur chopine de bière, et le patron lisait un journal sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit.

Harry et Ron avancèrent vers le comptoir.

« Mais qué vous faites là, vous ? beugla une grosse voix derrière eux. Z'êtes pas dans l'train pou' Poudlard ? »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent. C'était Hagrid, qui était caché derrière un pilier lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, mais qui leur faisait désormais face. Harry cru voir un regard étonné sur le visage du géant, mais celui-ci était tellement barbu qu'il n'en était pas sûr.

Harry et Ron restèrent interdits un moment.

« Beh alors ? V'répondez pas ? ajouta le garde-chasse.  
- Ben, heu… bredouilla Ron.  
- On a eu un problème à la gare, se lança Harry. »

Hagrid grommela.

« Qué genre de pro… Et pis merde, 'prochez vous d'moué, restez pas plantés là. »

Les garçons s'avancèrent, laissant leurs bagages à même le sol. Ils prirent chacun un tabouret et s'assirent face au géant. Celui-ci pris une grande rasade de bière et posa lourdement sa chope sur la table.

« Alors ? C'quoi c't'histoire ?  
- On a pas pu prendre le train, annonça Harry.  
- Ouais, ajouta Ron. Le passage vers le quai 9 ¾ était fermé : on s'est cogné contre le mur et on a raté le départ.  
- Alors du coup on a décidé de prendre le Magicobus, reprit Harry.  
- Pour venir jusqu'ici, pour contacter mes parents, parce qu'on a pas réussi à les retrouver après le départ du train.  
- C'est ça, conclut Harry.

Hagrid, au fur et à mesure de leur exposé, tournait alternativement la tête vers l'un et l'autre. À la fin, il fronça fortement les sourcils.

« C'pas clair vot' histoire… Z'avez raté l'train, quoi ?  
- Oui, lâchèrent en chœur les deux garçons. »

Hagrid se gratta vigoureusement la barbe.

« Ben main'nant qu'z'êtes là, va f'lloir qu'j'm'occupe d'vous, grogna-t-il. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

« Vous pourriez nous amenez à Poudlard ? demanda Ron.  
- Beh ouais, ben sûr. »


	16. Vers Poudlard

**Chapitre 16 : Vers Poudlard.**

Hagrid engloutit d'un trait ce qui restait de bière dans son immense chope. D'un revers de main, il nettoya sa barbe pleine de mousse, puis il se leva.

« V'nez, dit-il à Harry et Ron. Ch'tais just'ment su'l'point d'partir, ai fini c'qu'j'avais à faire. »

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, où les garçons avaient laissés leurs bagages, et les empoigna d'une seule main comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. Il s'approcha ensuite du tenancier, toujours en train de lire caché derrière son journal.

« T'mettras ça sur m'compte, Tom, dit-il.  
- S'lut Hagrid, répondit simplement le patron, sans même lancer un regard par-dessus son journal. »

Visiblement, Hargid était un habitué. D'ailleurs, Harry s'était laissé entendre dire que Hagrid était aussi un habitué du pub de Pré-au-Lard, et il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux qu'il y avait plusieurs tonnelets de bière et quelques bouteilles de whisky dans sa cabane. Pour autant, le géant n'avait jamais montré de quelconques signes d'ivresse il tenait sans doute très bien l'alcool.

Les deux garçons suivirent Hagrid, qui partait en direction de la sortie de la taverne. La sortie du côté moldue.

« On ne prend pas le réseau de cheminées pour aller à Poudlard ? demanda Ron.  
- Né, j'aime pas ça, grogna le géant en ouvrant la porte. Les ai pris une fois, m'a suffis. Ai mieux. »

De retour dans la rue, les enfants se jetèrent mutuellement un regard interrogateur. De quel genre de moyens de transport pouvait-il s'agir ?

Ils firent tout au plus quinze mètres avant d'obtenir une réponse : Hagrid s'était arrêté devant une monstrueuse moto noire. Une moto à sa taille, pensa Harry. La bête, d'un modèle incertain, semblait avoir été construite artisanalement à partir de nombreuses pièces détachées d'origines diverses, et elle était pourvue d'un _side-car_ tout aussi gigantesque.

« V'là. C'est c'qu'j'utilise.  
- Une moto ? s'étonna Ron, éberlué.  
- 'n'moto qui vole, déclara fièrement Hagrid. M'tez dans l'panier. »

Les deux garçons eurent la place de s'installer sans problème, et purent même prendre leurs bagages avec eux. Pendant ce temps, Hagrid avait enfourché l'étonnant engin, et avait sorti une paire de lunettes dignes d'un aviateur du siècle dernier. Elles étaient particulièrement crasseuses.

« C'parti ! s'écria-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied sur le démarreur. »

La moto crachota un moment, puis un vrombissement se fit entendre. Alors Hagrid mis les gaz, et ils avancèrent brusquement. Il s'inséra dans la circulation sans précaution, manquant de peu de percuter plusieurs voitures. Mais comme avec le magicobus, personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de la présence de la machine et de ses occupants.

Après quelques centaines de mètres, et plusieurs changement de rue, ils débouchèrent sur une large artère rectiligne.

« 'Vec ça, va p'voir prendre d'la vitesse ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du moteur. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, effrayés par ce que cette phrase pouvait impliquer.

Lorsque la circulation fut suffisamment dégagée, Hagrid mit en effet plein gaz. La moto commença à accélérer, et les garçons se cramponnèrent.

Alors qu'ils avoisinaient les quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres par heure, et qu'ils zigzaguaient entre les voitures, la moto décolla du sol, et s'éleva progressivement dans les airs. La sensation était tout à fait comparable à celle que Harry avait ressentie dans la Ford Anglia du père de Ron, à ce détail près que la voiture avait un côté enchanteur et rassurant là où la moto était simplement effrayante.

En-dessous d'eux, les gens, les vélos, les voitures, les rues, les immeubles, tout rétrécissait à une vitesse impressionnante. Harry n'osait pas se pencher pour regarder en bas, car il avait trop peur de basculer et de chuter, mais il eut la ferme impression que Mr Weasley n'était pas monté ni aussi vite, ni aussi haut…

Le survol de Londres fut pour le moins tumultueux. Alors que La Ford Anglia était un espace fermé, bien isolé vis-à-vis de l'extérieur, la moto n'offrait aucune protection contre les intempéries, en l'occurrence contre le vent, et potentiellement contre la pluie qu'annonçaient de sinistres nuages. Harry et Ron restèrent crispés aux poignées du _side-car_, par peur d'être éjecté par une bourrasque. Hagrid, lui, paraissait ravi de la balade ses cheveux et se poils de barbe volaient au vent, et un sourire béat s'étalait sur son visage.

« C't'y pas r'vigorant ? demanda-t-il aux enfants, hurlant encore plus fort, cette fois pour couvrir à la fois le bruit du moteur et celui du vent. »

Pour toute réponse, Ron grimaça et Harry se tassa plus au fond du panier pour se protéger des rafales.

« Et il faut combien de temps pour arriver à Poudlard ? demanda Ron, criant de toutes ses forces.  
- Pas p'us d'trois heures, annonça le géant. S'rez arrivés 'vant vos p'tits cam'rades. »

Trois heures dans de telles conditions… Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus, au bout de seulement dix minutes, alors trois heures… Et qu'allaient-ils faire à Poudlard en attendant les autres, qui n'arriveraient que dans la soirée ?

Décidément, à cause de cette histoire de train, leur journée avait été abracadabrantesque. Et Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça : il avait eu largement sa dose de sensations fortes l'année précédente.


	17. Le témoignage

**Chapitre 17 : Le témoignage.**

Harry se réveilla. La moto et ses passagers baignaient dans une sorte de brouillard épais, peut-être même étaient-ils dans un nuage. Les vêtements de Harry étaient tout humides, mais pour autant il n'avait pas spécialement froid.

« Je me suis endormi ? demanda-t-il à Ron.  
- Ouais, grogna celui-ci. Et moi aussi, jusqu'à ta question…  
- Ah, désolé. Tu sais où on est ? »

Mais Ron s'était déjà rendormi.

Harry essaya alors d'apercevoir quelque chose autours de lui, n'importe quoi ; mais rien n'était visible. À côté, Hagrid était toujours aux commandes de l'énorme moto. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient parsemés de fines petites gouttelettes.

« Où est-on ? demanda Harry un peu plus fort, pour que le géant l'entende.  
- Sais pas, 'n'y voit rien. M'on d'vrait pas êt'e loin main'nant. »

En effet, la masse d'eau en suspension devint progressivement plus clairsemée, et au loin, sur leur gauche, une lumière diffuse commença à apparaître. C'était le soleil, dont les rayons perçaient au travers du brouillard.

Bientôt, le sol fut visible. Ils survolaient la rase campagne, et hormis quelques fermes isolées et de grandes étendues de champs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose sous leurs pieds.

« Ah ! s'écria le géant. Vois on qu'on est. 'N'arriv'ra dans un qua' d'heure. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le château de Poudlard était visible. Hagrid amorça alors la descente, et Harry réveilla Ron.

« Peux pas entrer dans l'domaine en v'lant, déclara Hagrid. Vais m'poser d'vant l'entrée, pis on roul'ra. »

L'atterrissage de la moto fut rude, et sous le choc Ron se cogna contre l'avant du _side-car_. Immédiatement après avoir touché le sol, Hagrid freina brusquement, pour s'arrêter devant l'immense portail de Poudlard. Le géant frappa alors dans ses mains, et les deux lourdes grilles s'ouvrirent en grincer, laissant le passage à la moto.

Ils traversèrent le domaine à toute trombe, et finalement, peu avant de passer sur le pont qui menait à l'entrée principale en enjambant un bras du lac, Hagrid tourna sur un petit chemin. Celui-ci aboutissait à une dépendance du château, une sorte d'immense grange faite d'une ossature de bois et d'un remplissage de torchis, et surmonté d'un grand toit de chaume. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seulement deux entrées : une petite porte, de taille humaine, et une porte charretière, bien plus haute et large. Ni Harry ni Ron ne connaissait l'existence de ce bâtiment.

Hagrid s'arrêta devant la grande porte et descendit de la moto, dont il ne coupa pas le contact. Il alla tirer les deux battants, puis remonta sur la moto, et entra. À l'intérieur, des dizaines de calèches étaient entreposées. Il s'agissait de celles qui assuraient le parcours entre la gare de Pré-au-Lard et l'entrée du château, lors de l'arrivée ou du départ des élèves ; Harry et Ron ne s'étaient jamais demandé ce qu'on faisait d'elle le reste du temps.

Tandis que les deux garçons scrutaient la pièce, Hagrid était allé refermer la porte.

« Allez, dit-il. V'nez 'vec moi. »

Le géant, à nouveau, empoigna leurs bagages. Il les fit sortir par la petite porte, et leur fit emprunter un autre chemin, qui menait à une porte de service du château.

Après avoir emprunté un petit escalier, qui ne laissait que difficilement le passage à une personne de la corpulence de Hagrid, ils arrivèrent dans le grand vestibule du château. Là, Hagrid laissa leurs affaires à même le sol.

« C'là qu'on met les b'gages des z'fants, commenta-t-il. S'ront monté plus tard. »

Puis il reprit sa route, les garçons sur ses talons, sans savoir où il les menait, et sans oser demander. Ils montèrent quelques étages, parcoururent quelques étages, et s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte où était gravé « Bureau du Pr McGonagall ».

Hagrid frappa.

« Entrez ! annonça la voix sèche de Minerva McGonagall. »

Hagrid poussa la porte. Assise devant son bureau, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard était penchée au-dessus d'une pile de parchemins. Son bras droit était suspendu au-dessus de la table, tenant en main une plume d'oie. Elle releva les yeux, et fixa les deux enfants par-dessus ses lunettes. Si elle fut surprise de les voir, elle ne le montra pas.

« C'deux jeunes gens ont raté l'train, m'dame 'G'nogall. »

McGonogall reposa sa plume dans son encrier, et entrecroisa les doigts de ses deux mains.

« Merci, Hagrid. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Hagrid la salua d'un signe de tête et sorti. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle désigna deux sièges aux enfants.

« Asseyez-vous. Et racontez-moi toute cette histoire. »

Harry et Ron prirent place, puis se regardèrent d'un air indécis : aucun des deux ne voulait prendre la parole, et chacun espérait que l'autre se jetterait à l'eau.

« Allons ! gronda McGonagall. Je vous écoute. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Ron se racla la gorge.

« Eh bien… commença-t-il. On était à la gare, à King's Cross, avec ma famille, et tout le monde est passé vers le quai 9 ¾ normalement, sauf que quand ça a été à nous de passer, ben… Y'a eu comme un problème. »

McGongall l'écoutait attentivement, d'un air quelque peu ennuyé.

« Quel genre de problème ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je… En fait, heu… Le passage s'est refermé, ou quelque chose dans l'genre. Quand on a essayé de passer, on s'est cogné contre le mur. »

Le professeur de métamorphose resta songeuse un instant.

« À ma connaissance, un tel événement ne s'est encore jamais produit. Je vais demander au professeur Flitwick d'aller vérifier l'enchantement du passage. »

Elle ramassa un petit bout de parchemin vierge sur un coin de la table, et y griffonna rapidement quelques mots. Elle se leva ensuite pour aller ouvrir la cage d'une petite chouette qui dormait paisiblement, et lui attacha le message à une patte. Puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et l'animal s'envola mollement.

« Bien. Continuez. »

Ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole.

« Au début, on s'est dit qu'il faudrait attendre les parents de Ron, mais ils ont dû passer par un autre côté, on les a raté. Alors on a pris le magicobus pour aller jusqu'au Chaudron baveur, pour trouver de l'aide. C'est là qu'on est tombé sur Hagrid. »

McGonagall fit la moue.

« Si certains parents n'ont pas pu ressortir par ce passage-là et ont dû faire le tour, ils l'auraient signalé, tout de même… Ce n'est pas anodin.  
- Je vous assure, professeur ! s'indigna Ron. C'est la vérité ! »

McGonagall balaya l'air de sa main.

« Je suis toute prête à vous croire, rassurez-vous Mr Weasley. Mais vous avouerez que cette histoire est surprenante. »

Elle soupira.

« Enfin, peut-être qu'il y a eu un dysfonctionnement passager, et que les parents d'élèves ne s'en sont pas inquiété outre mesure. Nous verrons bien ce qu'en dira le professeur Flitwick lorsqu'il reviendra. »

Elle fixa les deux garçons d'un air pensif.

« En attendant, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de vous deux. Je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser vagabonder dans les couloirs jusqu'au souper… »

Après un instant de réflexion, elle reprit.

« Voilà, je sais. »

Elle leur désigna une porte située sur le côté de la pièce.

« Allez vous installer dans mon cabinet de travail. Vous y trouverez bien de quoi vous occuper. »


	18. Sabotage !

**Chapitre 18 : Sabotage !**

Le cabinet de travail du professeur McGonagall était un véritable cabinet de curiosité. En plus des très nombreux livres, dont Harry et Ron firent abstraction (ils étaient presque tous écrits dans des langues qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas), il y avait là toute sorte d'objets étonnants. Harry et Ron passèrent un moment à examiner tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, mais force était de constater que dans la plupart des cas, ils n'étaient pas capables de comprendre leur fonctionnement ou leur intérêt…

Harry attrapa sur une étagère une sorte de loupe. Regarder dedans ne grossissait pas les choses, maisHarry remarqua bien vite qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Ron avec, ni son propre bras gauche. Comme si la loupe ne montrait que les objets inanimés… Harry la reposa. À quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? À regarder au travers d'une foule ?

Ron, pendant ce temps, avait découvert une cage contenant un oiseau mécanique. Celui-ci, au lieu de siffler, semblait débiter des vérités désagréables à ceux qui s'en approchaient. Ron recouvrit la cage avec un drap pour le faire taire après qu'il ait commencé à raconter que Ron était jaloux de ses frères.

Après quelques temps, Ron découvrit un jeu d'échec sorcier. Avec un grand sourire béat, il montra sa découverte à Harry.

« Une p'tite partie ? »

Pendant environ trois quarts d'heure, ils enchaînaient les parties d'échec. Ron les gagna toutes, mais Harry avait l'habitude de cela et puisqu'il ne pouvait tirer satisfaction d'aucune victoire, il en tira de son étonnante résistance.

« Tu te rends compte ? dit-il à la fin de l'un des parties. Avant de perdre, j'ai quand même réussit à te prendre tes deux cavaliers, tes deux fous et une tour ! »

Il était fier de lui. Ron commença à replacer les pièces.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits secs et étouffés ; quelqu'un était en train de frapper à la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

« Entrez ! cria-t-elle. »

Sa voix était comme voilée au travers du mur.

Quelqu'un entra et prononça quelques mots, peut-être une salutation. Harry et Ron reconnurent immédiatement la petite voix fluette du professeur Flitwick, mais ne comprirent pas précisément ce qu'il disait. Ils s'approchèrent donc discrètement de la porte, et y collèrent leur oreille.

« Tu entends quelque chose ? demanda Ron.  
- Chut ! J'essaye. »

Harry fit une grimace de concentration, tentant de comprendre quelque chose ; malheureusement, après avoir échangé quelques banalités d'usage, Flitwick et McGonagall s'étaient mis à parler à voix basse. Ils étaient donc en train de rater le meilleur.

Ron jeta l'éponge et retira son oreille de contre la porte.

« Ils parlent du problème du quai 9 ¾, chuchota Harry, résumant ce qu'il comprenait de l'échange. Flitwick est allé voir, et apparemment c'est assez grave.  
- Quel genre ? s'enquit Ron.  
- Chut ! Il dit que quelqu'un a modifié l'enchantement… »

Il écouta un instant, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Il vient de parler de sabotage ! souffla Harry.  
- De sabotage ?  
- Ouais, il ne sait pas qui a fait ça, mais il dit que le passage a été verrouillé dans un sens, et détourné dans l'autre.  
- Comment ça détourné ?  
- Ben apparemment, dans l'autre sens on pouvait encore passer, mais au lieu de retomber à l'endroit habituel, on atterrissait sur le même quai trente mètres plus près de la sortie. »

Ron réussit à retenir un cri.

« Mais c'est pour ça ! s'écria Ron en chuchotant. »

Il n'avait pas parlé à haute voix, mais presque, et Harry lui fit signe de rester plus silencieux.

« Écoute, les parents sont ressortis plus loin, et peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas fait attention en partant ! Ils ont tout de suite pris à gauche, et nous on était devant le véritable passage, trente mètres à droite. Du coup ils ne nous ont pas vus, et comme nous on s'était assis par terre, on les a pas vu non plus. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ouais, ça se tient. Et c'est pour ça que personne ne s'est inquiété : personne ne s'est rendu compte du décalage…  
- Ils racontent quoi d'autre ? demanda Ron, plus curieux que jamais.  
- Flitwick a expliqué qu'il ne savait pas qui avait fait le coup, mais qu'il devait être très puissant, et là McGonagall grogne parce qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait ça. »

Ron fit la moue.

« C'est sûr, si c'est un canular c'est pas drôle, et si c'en est pas un c'est inutile… »

Harry se décolla brusquement de la porte.

« Ils viennent ! murmura-t-il. »

Sans un bruit, les deux garçons retournèrent vers le centre de la pièce et attrapèrent chacun un objet au hasard.

Lorsque McGonagall entra, ils faisaient semblant d'être captivé par leur bibelot et feignirent d'être surpris par l'arrivée de leur professeur.

« Venez, dit-elle simplement. »

Visiblement, elle ne se doutait de rien. Harry et Ron laissèrent s'échapper un long soupir, et la suivirent dans le bureau, où Flitwick attendait.

Le petit homme était assis sur un des chaises, et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Il les salua, et ils répondirent poliment. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chaise, alors ils restèrent debout.

« Il semblerait, expliqua McGonagall en se rasseyant, qu'un petit plaisantin vous a fait une farce. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je vous rassure. »

Elle jeta un discret regard à Flitwick, qui hocha légèrement la tête. Harry et Ron n'étaient cependant pas dupes, après ce qu'ils avaient entendus.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas vous garder ici plus longtemps. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vais vous demander de gagner votre salle commune, où vous attendrez l'heure du dîner. »

Elle regarda une des nombreuses horloges de la pièce.

« Il reste encore quelques heures avant l'arrivée de vos camarades, mais tant pis. Le mot de passe, cette année, est "anthochère". »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un anthochère… Ou une anthochère, peut-être ? McGonagall les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Et pas de vague jusque-là, dit-elle en leur jetant un regard sévère. »


	19. En attendant les autres

**Note.**

Nouvelle version du chapitre 19, qui a été scindé en deux parties.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : En attendant les autres.**

Les deux garçons, après être sortis du bureau de la directrice adjointe, se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor. Les couloirs étaient particulièrement sinistres en l'absence d'élèves.

Ron soupira.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant tout le temps qu'il reste avant l'arrivée des autres ?  
– Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. On pourrait en profiter pour ranger nos affaires.  
– Très bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Comme ça ce sera fait. Allons chercher les valises ! »

Ils firent donc demi-tour en direction du grand vestibule, où leurs bagages avaient été déposés un peu plus tôt, et où ils devaient probablement être encore.

La chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé, cependant, était le poids desdites valises : lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet de l'escalier central, c'était essoufflés et transpirant. Ils regrettaient déjà leur idée, mais n'osaient pas abandonner en cours de route ; il fallait qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout, maintenant.

« C'est pas possible ! gémit Ron entre deux halètements. Mes frères ont dû me faire une blague et remplir ma valise de briques !  
– Te plains pas, répondit Harry. Toi tu n'as pas de cage à porter. »

Hedwige, dans la cage, semblait dormir profondément.

Ils se remirent en marche, mais continuèrent tout au plus sur cinquante mètres avant de faire une pause, trop éreintés pour continuer avant d'avoir repris leur souffle correctement. La montée de l'escalier avait été rude, ils avaient besoin de récupérer un peu d'énergie.

« Et dire qu'il y a quatre étages à monter dans la tour Gryffondor ! grogna Ron. Les couloirs j'dis pas, ça peut encore aller, mais quand ça monte j'ai l'impression que la valise triple de poids. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux, résonnant dans les couloirs.

Ils se retournèrent. C'était le professeur Lockhart, et il était accompagné de deux grosses malles en osier. Celles-ci, en effet, lévitaient à environ un mètre du sol, de chaque côté de lui. Il s'arrêta en apercevant les deux garçons, et les malles firent immédiatement de même.

« Mais c'est le jeune Potter et son ami aux cheveux roux ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Que faite-vous déjà ici ? »

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas envie de répéter une énième fois leur histoire.

« On n'est pas venu en train professeur, alors on est arrivé plus tôt.  
– Ah oui ? s'en étonna Lockhart. J'ignorais que l'on pouvait venir autrement qu'avec cette bonne vieille locomotive. »

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

« Ah ! que de souvenirs, que de souvenirs ! C'est une véritable tradition, ce train. J'adorais le prendre, à votre âge, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Enfin c'est le passé tout ça, place aux jeunes maintenant ! En tant que professeur, je suis bien évidemment venu par mes propres moyens. C'est à votre tour de profiter de toutes les merveilles de cette école. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry, comme il l'avait déjà fait sur le chemin de Traverse. Cela insupportait Harry au plus haut point. D'ailleurs, l'énervant sourire de Lockhart l'insupportait aussi.

« Dites, professeur… commença Ron.  
– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lockhart avec douceur.  
– Comment vous faites pour vos malles ? »

Ron regardait les malles avec envie, comme un assoiffé regarderait un pichet d'eau fraîche.

« Oh vous savez, quand on voyage autant que moi, c'est quelque chose d'essentiel. D'autant plus que je ramène souvent de nombreuses choses dans mes bagages : des présents offerts en remerciement de mes héroïques actions, des souvenirs exotiques trouvés dans des marchés locaux, et parfois même l'un ou l'autre trophée… »

Il avait prononcé la dernière partie de sa phrase en insistant. Lorsqu'il parlait de « trophées », Harry et Ron le comprirent, il faisait sans doute référence aux monstres qu'il avait vaincu, à leur dépouille ou à une partie de celle-ci. Harry n'osa pas imaginer.

« C'est sûr, approuva Ron, mais heu…  
– Oh je vois ! s'exclama le professeur en voyant les bagages de Harry et Ron. Vous voudriez que je jette un sort à vos valises, c'est ça ?  
– Oui, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, ajouta Ron.  
– Mais bien sûr que non ! Bien sûr que non. Avoir d'aussi puissants pouvoirs que les miens et ne pas en faire profiter les autres, ce serait vraiment criminel. »

Il claqua des doigts, et les valises se soulèvent gracieusement, sous le regard émerveillé de Ron.

« Voilà qui est fait, commenta Lockhart d'un air satisfait. Le sort prendra fin lorsque vous les ouvrirez. Maintenant, je vais devoir vous laisser. Il faut encore que je m'installe et que je me prépare pour le banquet de ce soir.  
– Merci beaucoup professeur ! » lui lança Ron alors qu'il s'éloignait, suivi par ses malles flottantes.

Les deux garçons reprirent leur route, n'ayant à porter que leurs sacs de cours et la cage d'Hedwige. Ils en étaient enchantés, mais une fois arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, un nouveau problème apparût.

« Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Mince, lâcha Ron. C'est quoi déjà ? »

Il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

« Heu… hésita Harry. Anathème ?  
– Non, répondit simplement la grosse dame.  
– Ah mais attendez ! Ça finissait par « chère » ! se souvint Harry.  
– Phacochère ? tenta Ron.  
– Mais non, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué…  
– Alors ? demanda la grosse dame. »

Elle commençait à s'impatienter, dans son informe robe rose.

« Je vous préviens, si vous ne trouvez pas rapidement ce mot de passe, j'appelle la garde !  
– Anthochère ! s'exclama Harry, fier de lui.  
– C'est ça » répondit-elle, et le portrait commença à pivoter pour laisser le passage.

Ron grogna.

« Mais quelle idée de donner un mot comme ça aussi ! » se plaint Ron, s'attirant un regard courroucé de la grosse dame.

Les deux garçons montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent leurs valises pour rompre le sortilège, celle-ci chutèrent lourdement à terre et déversèrent leur contenu sur le sol.

« Quel imbécile ce Lockhart ! » pesta Ron.

« C'est quand même fou cette histoire de sabotage ! » s'écria Ron alors qu'il rangeait une pile de sous-vêtements dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. « Qui aurait intérêt à bloquer l'accès au train pour Poudlard ? »

Harry approuva de la tête. Il ramassa une paire de chaussette qui avait roulé à terre, puis l'enfourna dans un tiroir sans ménagement.

« Ce qui me dérange le plus, commença-t-il, c'est qu'il n'y a que nous qui ont été gênés. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.  
– Ben le passage s'est bloqué juste devant nous, juste après que ta mère et Ginny soient passées. Si quelqu'un voulait vraiment perturber la rentrée scolaire, il aurait non seulement bloqué le passage bien plus tôt – vers dix heures par exemple – mais il aurait aussi bloqué tous les passages d'un coup. Et puis pourquoi le passage marchait-il dans l'autre sens, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de décalage de trente mètres ? »

Ron haussa les épaules en faisant la moue.

« Moi j'te l'dis, repris Harry, le saboteur aurait voulu s'en prendre à nous seuls qu'il aurait pas fait autrement. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber le pantalon qu'il avait en main.

« Tu veux dire que… souffla-t-il.  
– Ouais. Quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'on vienne à Poudlard.  
– Mais qui ? »

Harry accrocha une chemise dans la penderie de son armoire. Il hésitait à parler.

« Eh bien… À part cet étrange elfe de maison, je ne vois pas qui…  
– Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron.  
– Rappelle-toi, il était vraiment persuadé qu'il ne fallait pas que je vienne. Il était prêt à tout. »

Ron secoua la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il réfléchissait.

« C'est vraiment du délire cette histoire…  
– Je sais, je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. À part lui, qui d'autre ?  
– Ben j'en sais rien, mais c'est gros quand même.  
– C'est sûr, c'est gros. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'un elfe de maison serait capable d'une telle chose ? Tu m'avais dit qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs, mais à ce point ?  
– Ben… Ouais, peut-être. Certains sont très puissants – pas autant qu'un sorcier, mais après tout pourquoi pas… »

Harry reprit ses rangements.

« Alors c'est possible, conclut-il. »


	20. La répartition

**Note.**

Je me suis rendu compte hier que j'avais complètement oublier d'introduire un personnage important dans la suite de l'histoire. Puisque le chapitre était déjà assez gros, j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux parties, et j'en ai profité pour ajouter une scène.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu l'ancien chapitre 19, je vous invite donc à aller lire la première partie du nouveau chapitre 19, et à relire le passage concernant la répartition dans ce chapitre-ci. Pour les autres, vous n'avez qu'à continuer votre lecture.

**Chapitre 20 : La répartition.**

Il était l'heure. Harry et Ron quittèrent leur dortoir et se dirigèrent vers la Grand'Salle. Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans le vestibule, où les élèves commençaient à entrer, au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée des calèches. Ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Dean et Seamus.

« Mais d'où est-ce que vous sortez vous deux ? » demanda Dean, un air ahuri plaqué sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas comment les deux garçons pouvaient descendre de l'escalier central.

« C'est vrai ça, renchérit Seamus. Et puis je ne vous ai pas vu sur le quai ou dans le train, et pourtant je vous ai cherché. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ? »

Ron prit un air satisfait et bomba le torse.

« En fait, on n'a pas pris le train cette année » se venta-t-il. « On est venu en moto volante, c'est quand même plus classe. »

Seamus resta sceptique.

« Sans rire ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Harry.  
– En quelque sorte, ouais, fut-il obligé de reconnaître. On est venu jusqu'ici avec Hagrid et sa moto.  
– Trop fort ! s'écria Dean. Vas-y, raconte ! »

Sur le chemin menant à la Grand'Salle, Ron, pas peu fier de pouvoir se mettre en avant, raconta en détail leur aventure du jour. Du moins en omettant les détails les moins glorieux et en enjolivant les autres, comme il savait si bien le faire. Dean et Seamus étaient impressionnés, et Harry n'eut pas le courage de contredire son ami.

La troupe s'installa autours de la table des Gryffondor, dans l'immense réfectoire de Poudlard. Il manquait encore beaucoup d'élèves, mais tous les professeurs étaient déjà là ; il ne manquait que Hagrid, qui à cette heure-là devait être en train de faire traverser la forêt aux élèves de première année.

Harry remarqua que Lockhart s'était changé depuis leur rencontre. Sa nouvelle tenue était encore plus raffinée et élaborée que celle qu'il portait en arrivant : elle était composée de larges pans de tissus aux couleurs chatoyantes, et elle était recouverte d'une quantité exagérée de dentelles. Lockhart, si cela était possible, était encore plus souriant que d'ordinaire, et Harry surpris de nombreuses filles des années supérieures qui lui jetaient des regards passionnés.

À côté de lui, Rogue jurait violemment : il avait le visage aussi renfrogné que possible, et portait son éternelle robe noire serrée. Il avait, comme toujours, l'air d'un véritable ascète.

« Hé, Ronichou ! » beugla soudain une voix, faisant sursauter Harry.

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent ; c'était l'un des deux jumeaux qui avait parlé, mais impossible de savoir lequel. Fred et George s'approchaient d'eux en souriant de la même manière que lorsqu'ils venaient de faire une mauvaise blague.

« Alors, paraît qu'vous avez fait des vagues aujourd'hui ? s'exclama George.  
– On s'est laissé entendre dire que le train était un moyen de transport bien trop médiocre pour nos deus seigneurs, et que vous aviez donc choisis de venir différemment cette année » ajouta Fred.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Comment vous savez ça, vous ? demanda Ron.  
– C'est mon p'tit doigt qui me l'a dit ! » claironna Fred et agitant son auriculaire.

Et les deux jumeaux repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils allèrent s'attabler un peu plus loin, s'insérant au milieu d'un groupe de filles de leur âge qui gloussèrent à leur arrivée. Harry, de là où il était, ne les entendait pas, mais manifestement les deux garçons leur servaient leur arsenal de plaisanteries enjôleuses.

« Mais comment ils peuvent savoir… maugréa Ron.  
– Oh, laisse tomber, veux-tu ! » lui lança Harry.

Les discussions reprirent, et tout le monde parla de ses vacances.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le professeur McGonagall traversa la salle et sortit. Cela signifiait que les première année allaient bientôt faire leur entrée. Sur l'estrade où était dressée la table des professeurs, le Choixpeau trônait sur un petit tabouret. Harry se remémora la cérémonie de répartition de l'année précédente, au cours de laquelle, intimidé par tous les regards braqués sur lui, il avait dû se coiffer du Choixpeau pour que celui-ci décide de sa maison.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, annonça Ron. »

Il était visiblement impatient. Sa sœur, dernier rejeton d'une grande fratrie dont elle était la seule fille, faisait son entrée à Poudlard cette année. Quatre de ses frères étaient dans la salle.

« J'espère qu'elle ira à Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu imagines ? Dans la famille, personne n'est allé dans une autre maison et…  
– T'inquiète pas Ron, le coupa Harry. Bien sûr qu'elle viendra avec nous. »

Ron sembla nerveux à Harry. Il fallait le comprendre : Ginny était sa seule sœur et il en était très proche. Il n'avait jamais eu de vraie complicité avec ses trois frères aînés, qui étaient bien plus vieux : Bill et Charlie avaient même quitté Poudlard avant qu'il n'y entre. Quant aux jumeaux, qui avaient tout de même deux ans de plus que lui, ils étaient trop inséparables et volatiles pour que Ron puisse vraiment s'immiscer dans leur jeu. De fait, il partageait avec sa sœur plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre dans sa famille.

« Les voilà ! » s'écria une voix dans la foule, surplombant le grondement ambiant.

D'un coup, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers les élèves de première année qui entraient en rangs serrés. Derrière une McGonagall très digne, Harry découvrit un groupe harassé d'élèves, qui avaient le bas de leurs robes boueuses et les cheveux décoiffés. Le tout donnait un air pitoyable à la scène, et Harry se demanda s'ils avaient provoqué le même effet l'année précédente. Les élèves, intimidés par les nombreux regards, se serrèrent encore plus les uns contre les autres.

Le Choixpeau, comme à son habitude, décrivis le caractère de chaque maison, et Harry participa à l'allégresse générale.

Puis vint le temps de la répartition proprement dite. Harry n'écouta que distraitement, ne connaissant personne en première année hormis Ginny.

Lorsque « Colin Creevey », le premier élève que le Choixpeau envoya à Gryffondor, vint s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison, il se plaça entre Dean et Seamus, en face de Harry.

« C'est bien toi Harry Potter ? » chuchota-t-il pour ne pas trop perturber le silence sépulcral qui régnait durant la répartition.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je suis ton plus grand fan ! continua-t-il de la même manière. Je sais tout de toi, même si je ne suis pas né dans une famille de sorcier. Et comme il y avait ta photo dans le journal, l'autre jour, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu ! »

Il était comme en transe, et Harry ne se sentait pas de doucher ses ardeurs.

« C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait quand tu étais bébé ! Enfin, tu t'en souviens pas j'imagine, mais ouah ! c'était quelque chose. T'es un vrai héros, quoi ! »

Perceptiblement, il parlait de plus en plus fort.

« Chut ! » gronda Percy Weasley, préfet de discipline des Gryffondor.

Alors Colin, tout penaud, se tassa sur le banc. Il continua malgré tout à jeter des regards plein d'admiration à Harry.

Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser à la cérémonie pour éviter d'avoir à supporter ce Colin. Évidemment, avec un nom comme Weasley, il fallait attendre la toute fin de l'alphabet pour qu'arriver le tour de Ginny.

Après quelques minutes, la fillette, le teint cireux, était la dernière : tous les autres élèves avaient été répartis dans les maisons et s'étaient attablés avec leurs nouveaux camarades. Seule devant l'estrade, elle n'osait pas s'avancer. Le regard de trois cents élèves était braqué sur elle seule, ce qui avait de quoi terrifier n'importe quel enfant de onze ans.

McGonagall lui murmura quelque chose que Harry ne put entendre, et Ginny monta sur l'estrade. À côté de lui, Ron paraissait encore plus terrifié que sa sœur.

La directrice adjointe approcha le Choixpeau de la tête de Ginny, et Ron agrippa le bras de Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Gryffondor ! » hurla l'informe chapeau noir.

Ron faillit tressaillir. Ginny, les joues enflammées, se précipita vers la table des Gryffondor, et s'assit à côté de Ron, mais de l'autre côté de Harry qu'elle évitait toujours.

Albus Dumbledore se leva alors, en écartant ses larges bras pour faire taire l'assistance. Lorsque cela fut fait, il se racla la gorge, comme s'il se préparait à un long discours.

« Mangeons » dit-il simplement.


	21. Quelques racines de mandragore

**Chapitre 21 : Quelques racines de mandragore.**

Le lendemain matin, au cours du petit-déjeuner, les préfets de chaque maison entamèrent la distribution des emplois du temps auprès de leurs ouailles.

« Attention les deuxième année, prévint Percy en donnant les imprimés à Harry et à ses camarades. À huit heures vous avez cours de botanique, alors partez en avance : il faut aller jusqu'aux serres, ne soyez pas en retard le premier jour ! »

Ils engloutirent donc ce qui restait de leur repas et se mirent en route : les serres n'étaient pas à côté, il y avait pour un bon quart d'heure de marche.

En chemin, Ron détailla son emploi du temps.

« C'est cours commun aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.  
- Oh non ! s'écria Dean. J'aime pas les cours commun de botanique.  
- Ouais, continua Seamus. Ça veut dire qu'on sera par groupe de trois ou quatre alors. »

Les quatre garçons grimacèrent. Lorsque le professeur Chourave faisait des groupes de trois ou quatre élèves, elle mélangeait toujours les maisons. Les quatre compagnons de chambrée ne pourraient donc pas se mettre ensemble pire : ils devraient faire équipe avec des élèves des autres maisons !

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les serres. Le professeur Pomona Chourave, une petite femme replète, campait devant l'un d'elle.

« Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle. Voici les Gryffondor ! Entrez dans la serre numéro 3, je vous en prie. »

À l'intérieur, tous les Poufsouffle étaient déjà là, patientant entre les allées de bacs et de pots, de même que quelques autres élèves de différentes maisons.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivée, le professeur Chourave entra et referma la porte de la serre.

« Aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle en traversa l'allée centrale, nous allons étudier la mandragore. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la mandragore ? »

Comme toujours, Hermione Granger leva la main.

« Oui, Mlle Granger ?  
- La mandragore est une herbacée dont la racine, de forme humaine, possède de nombreuses propriétés médicinales, et que l'on utilise donc dans diverses circonstances.  
- C'est cela Mlle Granger. J'accorde dix points à Serdaigle. »

Comme d'habitude, Hermione connaissait déjà tout son cours avant de venir. Et puisqu'elle recrachait mot pour mot des phrases de livres, Harry se demandait souvent si elle comprenait réellement ce qu'elle racontait ou si elle l'avait appris bêtement. En tout cas, elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas besoin de venir en cours : elle n'y apprenait aucune nouvelle information.

« Allons ! s'écria le professeur Chourave avec enthousiasme. Nous allons nous mélanger aujourd'hui : je veux un élève de chaque maison dans chaque groupe, et je veux au moins une fille et un garçon par groupe. »

L'idée, comme d'habitude, n'enchantait guère les élèves. Le professeur commença la répartition.

Ron fut tout à fait satisfait de son groupe : il était tombé avec Neville Londubat qui, bien qu'assez laborieux en cours théoriques, était très bon en botanique et dans tout ce qui avait trait aux travaux manuels.

Harry, lui, se retrouva avec Hermione Granger et Vincent Crabbe, ainsi qu'avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, un élève de Poufsouffle à qui Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais adressé la parole.

« Même si la racine de mandragore possède toute sorte de vertus, repris le professeur, il est très dangereux d'en obtenir : son effroyable cri est capable de tuer et homme, et déraciner la plante exige donc certaines précautions. »

Un malaise gagna l'assistance. Le professeur Chourave était connu pour réussir à faire des cours dangereux dans un domaine pourtant _a priori_ inoffensif. L'année précédente, Harry avait ainsi croisé quelques élèves plus âgés qui avaient été mordus par des plantes voraces, empoisonnés par des plantes à dards vénéneux ou encore fouettés au sang par des variétés de ronces animées.

« Mais rassurez-vous, tempéra Chourave. Ces plants-là ne sont pas assez virulents pour vous tuer ils pourront tout au plus vous assommer sur le coup et vous envoyer pour quelques jours à l'infirmerie. »

Cela ne rassura personne.

« Bien évidemment, s'ils sont moins dangereux, ils sont aussi moins puissants. Les extraits de racine de mandragore les plus efficaces sont ceux que l'on obtient en broyant et en faisant macérer des racines ayant poussés au pied d'un gibet, car les plants ont alors été fécondé par la semence des pendus. »

La remarque glaça l'assistance.

« Depuis que l'on ne trouve plus de gibets en Grande-Bretagne, regratta Chourave, ces plants fécondés n'existent malheureusement plus, et on doit donc se contenter d'extraits moins puissants. »

Elle se retroussa les manches.

« Bien, je vais maintenant vous montrer comment procéder, et vous essayerez de faire de même. »

Elle approcha d'elle un des pots de terre cuite et sortit sa baguette magique.

« Silencio ! » glapit-elle en dirigeant sa baguette sur le plant.

Puis elle empoigna la tige et les feuilles et tira d'un coup sec. Une créature difforme jaillit alors du pot en projetant de la terre. Le professeur Chourave tendit la chose aux élèves pour leur faire admirer.

Pendouillant de la tige, une sorte de racine blanchâtre se débattait. Elle possédait des prolongements qui faisaient office de bras et de jambes, et un visage se dessinait à la base de la racine. Visiblement, la chose hurlait : sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses traits étaient déformés. Mais grâce au sort, aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles des élèves.

Beaucoup, dans la classe, exprimèrent du dégoût et il est vrai que la mandragore était répugnante.

Le professeur Chourave plongea ensuite la racine dans un pot vide, et en la maintenant fermement d'une main, elle la recouvrit de terre de l'autre. La plante, au fur et à mesure que le pot se remplissait, s'agitait de moins en moins. Lorsque ce fut finit, rien ne laissait plus présager de l'horreur qui se trouvait sous ces feuilles.

« Bien, à votre tour maintenant », lança joyeusement le professeur Chourave.

Ce qui paraissait si simple lorsque réalisé par des mains expertes, s'avéra extrêmement difficile lorsque réalisé par les mains néophytes des deuxième année. D'abord, les racines étaient fortement ancrées dans la terre, et les élèves eurent beaucoup de mal à les arracher. Ensuite, la créature gesticulait avec une force à peine croyable de la part d'une plante ainsi, à côté de Harry, un élève fit laisser échapper la mandragore de son groupe, qui tomba sur au sol. Harry s'attendit presque à la voir s'enfuir en courant, mais il n'en fut rien : après tout, la chose n'était qu'une plante. Elle continua de s'agiter et de vociférer silencieusement, mais ce fut tout. L'élève la ramassa et se fit mordre jusqu'au sang entre le pouce et l'index.


	22. Lutins de Cornouailles et petits tracas

**Chapitre 22 : Lutins de Cornouailles et petits tracas.**

Les élèves, tout terreux après deux heures de lutte contre la nature hostile, retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se débarbouiller et se changer, puis se dirigèrent vers les salles de classe.

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, ce matin-là, avaient cours de magie de combat avec le célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart. Les autres élèves de deuxième année, pendant ce temps, s'en allaient retrouver le professeur Rogue dans les cachots.

Harry et ses camarades arrivèrent peu avant les Poufsouffle ; la salle de classe était ouverte, mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Alors ils s'installèrent et attendirent l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter : étaient-ils dans la bonne salle ? s'étaient-ils trompé d'heure ?

Soudain, l'une des fenêtres de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter tous les élèves, et Lockhart entra en flottant dans les airs. Il traversa la pièce en passant au-dessus des tables et des chaises, à deux mètres du sol, puis vint se poser sur l'estrade, juste devant son pupitre.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Lockhart avait l'art de la mise en scène dans la peau, et savait soigner une entrée.

« Bienvenue à tous ! » s'écria-t-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

Les élèves, encore surpris, répondirent mollement. C'était bien la première fois que l'un de leur professeur se donnait en spectacle.

« Au cours de mon incroyable carrière de chasseur de monstres, j'ai rencontré toute sorte de créatures dangereuses, et j'ai souvent accomplis les exploits que vous savez au péril de ma propre vie. Pour autant, tout le monde n'a pas mon talent inné, et c'est pour cela que je suis ici en qualité de professeur : pour vous apprendre à vous défendre contre l'innommable, pour vous apprendre comment, comme moi, sortir victorieux d'une lutte contre les forces des ténèbres. »

En parlant, il avait traversé la salle dans toute sa longueur et s'était arrêté au fond de la salle. Tous les élèves, pendus à ses lèvres, s'étaient retournés sur leurs chaises.

« Mais allons ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup. Assez de palabres inutiles. J'ai toujours été convaincu que la meilleure des formes d'apprentissage est non pas théorique mais pratique. J'ai moi-même appris sur le tas, si je puis dire, car je suis partit à l'aventure en n'ayant que quelques notions théoriques inutiles, et il a donc bien fallut que je me débrouille. Mais je sais ce que vous vous dites : vous n'êtes pas moi, et vous n'avez certainement pas les capacités pour vous jeter à l'improviste dans les combats épiques que j'ai tenus. »

Il retraversa la salle d'un pas rapide et se replaça sur l'estrade.

« C'est pour cela que je suis bien décidé, au cours des prochaines années, à vous préparer à la lutte sans merci que vous mènerez plus tard contre les ténèbres et ses sbires démoniaques. Nous commencerons chaque séance en abordant quelques connaissances livresques malheureusement nécessaires, avant de nous plonger dans l'application pratique. »

Il fit une pause et contempla l'assistance, qui l'écoutait avec intérêt, et même, en ce qui concernait les filles, avec passion.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier ceci », dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Et une énorme cage métallique apparût à côté de lui, en grande partie recouverte d'un drap.

« À l'intérieur de cette cage, de terrifiantes créatures n'attendent qu'une chose : se jeter se vous. »

Les élèves frissonnèrent. Décidemment, cette matinée était celle de tous les dangers.

« Je vous expliquerai d'abord comment s'occuper d'eux, de manière succincte, puis je les libérerai et ce sera à vous de jouer. »

Les élèves hochèrent la tête : cela leur allait.

« Mais voyons plutôt », déclara solennellement Lockhart.

Il retira d'un coup sec le drap de la cage. À l'intérieur, deux douzaines de lutins de Cournouailles s'agitaient frénétiquement ; certains mordaient même les barreaux pour tenter de s'échapper.

Seamus éclata de rire.

« Ils ne sont pas très dangereux ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Oh, mais détrompez-vous jeune homme, lui répondit Lockhart. Ces petits lutins peuvent être particulièrement sournois, et pourraient très bien donner du fil à retordre à des élèves de deuxième année. »

Parmi les élèves, nombreux étaient ceux qui partageaient le scepticisme de Seamus. Le professeur Lockhart remarqua les sourires narquois.

« Eh bien ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vous aurez prévenu. »

Et il ouvrit la cage. Aussitôt, les lutins se déversèrent dans la salle comme une tempête qui s'abat sur un port. Quoi que petits, ils étaient redoutables car rapides et malins. Ils s'éparpillèrent immédiatement et s'en prirent aux élèves en les griffant et en les mordants.

La panique gagna les élèves, qui tentèrent en vain de se débarrasser de ces horribles créatures.

Au fond de la salle, Harry et Ron s'étaient cachés sous leur table et assistèrent à la débâcle des élèves des premiers rangs, qui battaient des bras de manière hystérique pour repousser les lutins ; mais ces derniers esquivaient les coups apparemment sans effort. Un garçon parvint à saisir l'un des lutins, mais celui-ci enfonça profondément ses dents dans sa chair, et le garçon le lâcha dans un hurlement. Ayant perdu l'équilibre, il tomba lourdement au sol, et le même lutin aidé d'un autre s'élança sur lui pour lui taillader le visage.

Lockhart assistait à la scène en simple spectateur : les lutins ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de lui, comme s'ils ne remarquaient même pas sa présence.

Les élèves, qui après s'être vainement débattus commençaient à fuir vers le fond de la salle, renversèrent tables et chaises, créant plus de dégâts que les créatures elles-mêmes.

Alors le professeur décida que cela suffisait. Il frappa la cage d'un coup de baguette magique, et tous les lutins furent aspirés à l'intérieur par une force mystérieuse. Il replaça le drap et contempla la scène apocalyptique qu'offraient la salle de classe ravagée et les élèves blessés.

« Eh bien, lâcha-t-il. Vous avez appris une grande leçon aujourd'hui : il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un adversaire. »

Les élèves se relevaient progressivement.

« Regardez-vous ! s'exclama Lockhart en riant. Vous avez été vaincu par des créatures dix fois plus petites et moins fortes que vous ! Votre auriez pu vous en débarrasser, mais vous n'avez pas eu le moindre réflexe de défense. Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il sorti sa baguette ? Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il été capable de se débarrasser de créatures que, tout à l'heure encore, vous considériez comme "pas très dangereuses" ? »

Durant la fin des deux heures de cours, Lockhart reprit le plan de cours qu'il avait originellement prévu : il résuma tout d'abord quelques techniques utilisées contre les lutins de Cornouaille, puis chaque élève fut tour à tour confronté à un unique lutin. Cela se passa beaucoup mieux, et hormis Neville, tous sortir indemne de ce deuxième combat.


	23. La voix

**Chapitre 23 : La voix.**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées sans le moindre événement anormal.

Cet après-midi-là, Harry assistait à un cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick. Il était près de quatre heures moins le quart, et Harry avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes : il avait beaucoup bu au déjeuner, et se retenait depuis un moment déjà.

Pendant que les autres s'exerçaient à lancer un sortilège permettant d'amener à soi un objet, Harry s'approcha du professeur.

« Excusez-moi, lui dit-il tout bas, est-ce que je pourrais sortir ? J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes…  
- Allons, il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours. Cela ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ?  
- Non monsieur, ça urge vraiment.  
- Hé bien d'accord, va pour cette fois. Mais prenez vos précautions à l'avenir.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Merci. »

Harry sortit de la salle comme si de rien n'était, puis une fois dehors il se mit à courir : il n'en pouvait plus et les toilettes étaient encore assez loin.

« Hé ! s'écria-t-il d'un coup. Il y a les anciennes toilettes ! »

Il venait de se rappelait qu'il y avait des toilettes à quelques pas de là seulement elles étaient abandonnées depuis des années car elles étaient hantées, mais Harry préféra tenter le coup plutôt que de risquer de se faire dessus.

Il arriva devant la porte. Verrouillée, évidemment. Peu importe : depuis l'année précédente, Harry maîtrisait un sortilège capable de déverrouiller les serrures, sortilège qu'il avait appris dans le seul but d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Rogue.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et il put entrer. Il se précipita dans la première cabine, et se soulagea avec satisfaction.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se retourna pour sortir de la cabine, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le fantôme.

Mimi Geignarde, comme on la surnommait, était le fantôme d'une fille d'environ treize ou quatorze ans, morte depuis des décennies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-elle d'un air inquisiteur.  
- Eh bien, heu… Je venais juste utiliser les toilettes.  
- Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas plutôt venu pour me jouer un sale tour ? Pour me faire une méchante blague ?  
- Non, pas du tout, écoute, je… »

Harry crût entendre quelque chose, comme un râle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? demanda Mimi d'un ton aigre.  
- Chut ! Tu n'entends pas ? »

Ils se turent tous les deux un instant. Au début, il n'y eut qu'un grand silence. Puis tout à coup, un gémissement atroce résonna dans la pièce.

« Tue ! criait une voix stridente. Tue les impurs, tue les sang-de-bourbe ! Tue les tous jusqu'au dernier ! »

Harry fut saisi de terreur. La voix était presque douloureuse à entendre. On pouvait y sentir une froideur de mort, ainsi qu'une colère déchirante. Harry eut l'impression de revivre ses pires cauchemars d'enfant, tant ce qu'il entendait semblait monstrueusement inhumain.

« Je n'entends rien… annonça Mimi Geignarde. J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague, parce que…  
- Tu n'entends rien ?! la coupa Harry d'un air dément. Tu n'as pas entendu cette affreuse voix ?!  
- Eh bien non… »

Harry, sans dire un mot de plus, se précipita hors des toilettes, et courut dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Il passa devant la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick le cours venait de s'achever, et les élèves sortaient l'un après l'autre.

« Harry ? s'étonna Ron en le voyant passer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Occupe-toi de mes affaires ! cria Harry en s'éloignant. Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! »

Ron resta un moment interdit, puis retourna chercher le sac de Harry à l'intérieur de la salle.

Harry, à bout de souffle, arriva devant le bureau de la directrice adjointe, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle y serait. Il prit un instant pour reprendre sa respiration, puis frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! cria le professeur McGonagall. »

À l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé depuis le dernier passage de Harry, quelques semaines auparavant il crût même reconnaître certaines piles de papiers.

« Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Potter ? Vous voilà bien essoufflé.  
- Je, heu… J'ai entendu une voix, professeur. »

McGonagall haussa un sourcil d'un air suspicieux.

« Asseyez-vous et racontez cette étonnante nouvelle aventure », lui dit-elle avec un sourire sardonique.

Harry s'exécuta.

« Je… Tout à l'heure, j'étais dans les toilettes condamnées, heu… Je sais qu'on a pas le droit d'y aller, mais c'était trop pressé, alors…  
- Passons, commenta McGongall en leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Eh bien là-bas, j'ai entendu une voix.  
- Sans doute Mimi Geignarde, cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel.  
- Non, non. Mimi était là, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a parlé. Et d'ailleurs elle n'a rien entendu, elle.  
- Bon. Mais c'était peut-être un canular de la part de l'un de vos camarades, ne croyez-vous pas ?  
- Je pense pas : la voix appelait quelqu'un, et lui ordonnait de tuer ! »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

« En effet. Si c'est un canular, il est de très mauvais goût. Que disait cette voix, exactement ?  
- Elle disait, heu… Quelque chose comme "Tue les impurs ! Tue les sang-de-bourbe !" ».

Un éclair d'effroi passa fugacement sur le visage de McGonagall.

« Eh bien, monsieur Potter, vous avez bien fait de venir m'en parler. Ce genre d'horreurs méritent d'être rapportées. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai à faire, et je sais qu'un cours vous attend. Allons. »

Harry répartit en saluant le professeur, qui cachait tant bien que mal un air inquiet.

Il se mit en route : il avait cours avec le professeur Brûlopot. En chemin, il se remémora brutalement l'avertissement de l'elfe de maison… Et si ce Dobby avait raison ? Et si Poudlard et ses occupants courraient un grave danger ? Il frissonna. McGonagall elle-même avait eu l'air effrayée par le récit de Harry, alors qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?


	24. Colin Crivey

**Chapitre 24 : Colin Crivey.**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée. Les élèves avaient repris le rythme scolaire et les grandes vacances semblaient déjà lointaines.

Ce matin-là, lorsque Harry et Ron débouchèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Colin Crivey (qui guettait leur arrivée dans un fauteuil) se précipita sur eux. Comme tous les matins, en effet, Harry était assailli par le jeune garçon. L'admiration que lui portait Colin semblait grandir de jour en jour, au grand dam de Harry qui le supportait chaque jour un peu moins.

« Salut Harry ! dit-il avec enthousiasme. Bien dormi ?  
– Mouais… »

Colin suivit Harry et Ron, qui partaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grand'Salle. Durant le trajet, il posa à Harry une extraordinaire quantité de questions, auxquelles celui-ci ne répondit qu'avec mauvaise grâce. Même s'il y pensait de plus en plus, Harry n'avait encore jamais eu le courage de se débarrasser du garçon. Après tout, il n'était pas méchant…

« Mais du coup, tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de tes parents ? Enfin de tes vrais parents, je veux dire, pas ceux qui t'on élevés – eux tu les connais, évidemment – parce que à un an, tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler, non ?  
– Non, je ne me rappelle absolument rien d'eux.  
– Mais alors ils ne te manquent pas – je veux dire que comme ce sont un peu des inconnus pour toi, eh ben j'imagine qu'ils ne te manquent pas.  
– En effet, ils ne me manquent pas. »

Colin avait un débit de parole ahurissant, et semblait fréquemment perdre le fil de ses idées, comme si sa pensée allait trop vite pour lui. Mais comme souvent, Harry ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et se contentait de répondre en répétant par l'affirmative ses derniers mots.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grand'Salle, et Harry et Ron rejoignirent Dean et Seamus, qui étaient manifestement là depuis un long moment puisque leurs assiettes étaient vides. Colin, lui, s'attabla non loin, avec ses camarades de chambrée.

« Alors Harry, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te débarrasser de cette sangsue ? demanda ironiquement Dean.  
- Oh, lâche moi un peu, veux-tu… »

Le repas se déroula presque normalement. Presque, car Harry surpris plusieurs fois Colin qui lui jetait des coups d'œil. Le garçon, apparemment, parlait de lui à ses camarades. C'était une chose qu'il faisait souvent : il faisait l'éloge de Harry à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre, racontant notamment ses exploits face au troll, l'année précédente.

Harry soupira.

* * *

La journée fut particulièrement affreuse. Harry avait commencé par deux heures d'histoire ; le cours avait été ennuyeux au possible. Ensuite, il y avait eu deux heures d'études ; Harry avait dû faire des recherches sur un sujet insipide : la goule. L'après-midi avait commencé avec deux heures de cours de potions ; Rogue avait été odieux, comme à chaque fois. Enfin, la journée s'était achevée sur deux heures de langues anciennes ; le thème du jour était la déclinaison latine.

À table pour le repas du soir, les Gryffondor de deuxième année étaient épuisés. Ron, abruti par le travail, jouait avec les légumes de son potage. Seamus et Dean n'avaient pas décrochés un mot, et leurs yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

En quittant la table, Harry fut rejoint par Colin. En le voyant, il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré ; Colin ne le remarqua même pas.

« Ta journée s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il en souriant.  
– Pas du tout…  
– Ah bon. Pourquoi ?  
– J'ai eu des cours pénibles, voilà tout. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grand'Salle avec le flot d'élèves.

« Dis-moi, Harry…  
– Quoi encore ?  
– Voilà, j'ai jamais trop osé te demander, parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop de vanter – ce qui est une qualité tu sais, et puis c'est loin d'être la seule que tu as, d'ailleurs…  
– Viens en au fait, le coupa Harry.  
– Oui, heu, eh bien voilà. J'ai déjà beaucoup entendu parler de cette histoire dans les sous-sols, tu sais, heu, à la fin de l'année dernière, avec le professeur Quirrell…  
– Et ?  
– Ben en fait j'aimerais bien que tu me racontes ta version à toi, parce que entre ce qu'on entend et pis la réalité, ben c'est pas toujours pareil. »

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau de l'immense porte. Après une telle journée, Harry n'avait pas envie de supporter un désagrément de plus.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Colin.  
– Mais ça te prendra pas beaucoup de temps, je suis sûr que tu auras fini le temps qu'on arrive à la salle commune !  
– Oui mais même. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à raconter quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas cette histoire-là.  
– Allez, s'il te plait !  
– Non, n'insiste pas. »

Le ton de Harry était devenu sévère, mais rien n'y fit.

« Je comprends, repris Colin, mais alors quand est-ce que tu pourras me la raconter ? Demain matin au petit-déjeuner, ça t'irait ?  
– Non, non. Je… Non, je n'ai pas envie de te raconter cette histoire, c'est tout.  
– Allez, le supplia Colin, je suis ton plus grand fan, tu peux bien me raconter ça ! »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher.

« Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille à la fin ? dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te raconter cette histoire, alors lâche moi !  
– Mais…  
– Mais rien du tout ! explosa-t-il tout d'un coup. Tu es toujours là, à me suivre, à me poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi ! J'en ai assez, moi ! J'en ai assez et j'aimerais que tu me foutes la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Harry ne s'énervait qu'assez rarement, mais là c'en était trop. Les contrariétés s'étaient accumulées durant toute la journée, et Colin fut la goutte de trop.

Colin, choqué, resta un moment immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche béante. Le regard noir que lui lançait Harry l'effrayait au plus haut point. Soudain, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans un couloir ; un couloir qui était désert à cette heure-ci car il ne menait à aucune salle commune. Harry, toujours énervé, secoua la tête en le voyant s'éloigner, puis reprit sa route en compagnie des autres élèves.

* * *

Après être revenu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry étaient allé s'installé dans un fauteuil pour finir de lire un texte qu'il devait étudier pour le lendemain. Ron, qui l'avait déjà lu (ou plutôt qui l'avait survolé « histoire de dire ») était allé jouer aux fléchettes avec des élèves de troisième année, pour décompresser. Les jeux d'adresse étaient très populaires chez les Gryffondor, pour qui toute forme de compétition non intellectuelle était un défi à relever. Dean et Seamus, enfin, étaient allés se coucher directement, espérant avoir le temps de lire le texte le lendemain matin.

Trois garçons de première année s'avancèrent vers Harry, l'air mal à l'aise. L'un d'eux fut poussé par les autres, apparemment trop intimidés pour parler eux-mêmes.

« Heu, excuses nous Harry, mais… »

Le garçon s'arrêta net et se tourna vers ses deux camarades, qui l'exhortèrent du regard.

« Voilà, continua-t-il en baissant les yeux, on se demandait si tu n'aurais pas vu Colin ce soir.  
– Non. Pourquoi ?  
– Ben comme il est un peu toujours pendu à tes basques, on se disait que tu saurais peut-être, parce que nous on l'a pas vu depuis le dîner. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ha bon ?  
– Ouais, il est sortit de table, et après on sait pas : il n'est pas revenu à la salle commune à ce qu'on sait, et on le trouve nulle part, ni ici ni dans la chambre, alors on sait pas trop quoi faire. »

Peut-être, pensa Harry, que Colin était allé se cacher quelque part dans le château après la remontrance…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Je vais aller le chercher.  
– Et le couvre-feu ? s'étonna l'élève.  
– Pas un problème pour moi. »

Et Harry se leva et traversa la salle commune en direction des dortoirs, sous l'œil admiratif des trois élèves.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de son dortoir à la volée. Il avait sans doute été trop dur avec le jeune Colin, et il fallait maintenant qu'il répare sa bêtise. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son armoire et en retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis il redescendit dans la salle commune et dévalant les escaliers et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Harry ? lui demanda Ron en le voyant sortir.  
– Je te raconterai, t'inquiète pas. »

À peine eut-il franchit le passage qu'il s'enveloppa de la cape et rabattit le capuchon. Ne sachant trop par où commençait, il décida de se rendre tout d'abord au dernier endroit où il avait vu Colin.

Les couloirs restaient éclairés toute la nuit à Poudlard, grâce à de nombreuses torches murales qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient automatiquement en fonction de la luminosité ambiante. Les personnages des tableaux et des tapisseries accrochés aux murs semblaient tous être en train de dormir, et certains ronflaient même bruyamment.

Devant la Grand'Salle, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse : par où Colin avait-il bien pu aller ? Il repéra le couloir que celui-ci avait emprunté ; avec un peu de chance, Colin était allé tout droit après cela et n'avait pas emprunté d'escalier.

Harry erra dans les couloirs durant un quart d'heure, avant de remarquer une salle dont la porte était entrebâillée. Peut-être que Colin y était.

Harry poussa la porte. Une odeur âcre s'échappa de la salle. Dedans, tout était sombre ; Harry sortit sa baguette de sous la cape et s'éclaira à l'aide d'un sort. La lumière ne suffisait pas à éclairer correctement toute la salle, mais il fallait s'en contenter.

« Tu es là Colin ? demanda Harry. Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, tu sais. Écoute, je regrette ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je… »

Il s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase car il avait aperçu quelque chose au sol. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir, éclairant la forme avec sa baguette.

Il poussa un hurlement terrible qui résonna dans tout le château.


	25. À l'infirmerie

**Chapitre 25 : ****À l'infirmerie****.**

Alertés par le hurlement, Rusard accourait dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce merdier ?! » cria-t-il d'un ton rageur.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il aperçut Harry, qui avait enlevé sa cape en entrant dans la pièce. Le garçon affichait un visage horrifié.

« Alors ? dit Rusard d'un air mauvais. On sort après le couvre-feu ? Tu es fait mon gaillard ! »

Harry, figé d'effroi, fut seulement capable de tendre le doigt pour désigner quelque chose de l'autre côté de la salle.

Rusard tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, gisait un élève inanimé. Il était assis par terre, adossé au mur et son visage tourné vers la porte il avait le teint pâle d'un mort, et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Rusard hésita, puis se dirigea prudemment vers lui. Au même moment, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et plusieurs personnes entrèrent : McGonagall, Lockhart et Brûlopot.

« Que se passe-t-il ici Rusard ? demanda McGonagall. Je… Dieu du ciel ! »

Elle se précipita vers Colin Crivey tandis que Brûlopot interrogeait Rusard. Lockhart, qui pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps n'en menait pas large, resta immobile sur le seuil, le visage décomposé.

« Je… Je crois qu'il est mort… bafouilla McGonagall en se relevant. Je… je… »

Brûlopot s'avança et vint mettre sa main sur son épaule.

« Allons Minerva, ne perdez pas votre sang froid : il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie au plus vite.  
- Oui, vous avez raison. »

Elle se tourna vers le concierge, qui paraissait très mal à l'aise.

« Argus, s'il vous plait… »

Il s'approcha de Colin en hésitant, et attrapa le garçon par les épaules et les jambes.

« Il ne respire plus madame… souffla-t-il.  
- Peu… Peu importe. À l'infirmerie, et vite ! »

Rusard sortit d'un pas vif, suivit du professeur Brûlopot. Lockhart s'écarta pour les laisser passer puis entra dans la salle.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement humble.

Harry fut incapable de répondre.

« Il est sous le choc, annonça McGonagall. Il faut l'amener lui aussi à l'infirmerie, nous le questionneront plus tard.  
- Oui, c'est évident… Harry, peux-tu marcher tout seul ? »

Tout à coup, Harry se mit à trembloter et à respirer bruyamment. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit : l'effroyable visage aux yeux grands ouverts de Colin était imprimé dans son esprit et le terrifiait.

McGonagall se tourna vers Lockhart.

« Tenez-le, je vais l'endormir. Cela vaudra mieux. »

Lockhart passa ses bras sous les épaules de Harry et McGonagall sortit sa baguette pour lui tapoter la tête. Aussitôt, Harry perdit connaissance.

* * *

Harry flottait au milieu de nulle part. Il était enveloppé dans une ambiance brumeuse, nébuleuse…

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix brisé.

Seul l'écho métallique de sa propre voix lui répondit.

Soudain, jaillissant de la brume, le visage apparut devant lui. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient injectés de sang et le fixaient avec méchanceté.

« C'est ta faute ! hurla la voix. C'est ta faute si je suis mort ! »

Harry agita les bras frénétiquement, dans le but de repousser l'apparition.

« Non ! hurla-t-il. Non ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ! »

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, suant et haletant. Il était à l'infirmerie. Un rideau avait été tiré tout autour de son lit.

« Je ne peux plus rien faire, annonça la voix étouffée de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. C'est fini.  
- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda la voix tremblante de McGonagall.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ce… c'est comme s'il avait été empoisonné.  
- Empoisonné ?! s'écria la voix de Lockhart.  
- C'est bien possible, ajouta la voix de Brûlopot. Le venin de certains serpents a des effets de ce genre et…  
- Mais enfin qui aurait pu… murmura McGonagall. »

Dans son lit, Harry croyait vivre un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible…

Quelqu'un arriva en courant.

« Mme la sous-directrice ! cria Rusard entre deux respirations rauques. C'est affreux.  
- Qu'y a-t-il encore ?  
- Dans… dans le Grand Vestibule, une inscription… une inscription au sang qui dit : "La Chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde." ! »

Harry entendit des cris de stupeurs.

« Montrez-moi cela, Argus ! commanda McGonagall. Vous, Sylvanus, restez ici et tâcher d'en apprendre en peu plus. Quant à vous Lockhart, allez avertir le directeur de la situation. »

De nombreux bruits de pas s'éloignèrent.

« Bien, lança la voix de Brûlopot. Voyons cela.  
- Il faut que j'aille voir Mr Potter, prévint Mme Pomfresh. Je reviens vous aider ensuite.  
- Oui, oui, très bien. »

Harry ferma les yeux précipitamment et fit semblant de dormir. Il entendit qu'on tirait le rideau, puis sentit un souffle sur son visage. Après un instant, le rideau fut à nouveau tiré et il rouvrit les yeux.

« Il dort paisiblement, annonça-t-elle. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?  
- J'en ai bien peur…  
- Faites-moi voir cela.  
- Oui, là : vous voyez ? On croirait une trace de morsure. Et le bas du pantalon est lui aussi percé.  
- En effet… Vous pensez que ?..  
- Je ne sais pas. Aucune bête vivant dans les îles britanniques n'aurait pu faire une telle chose… Mais pourtant c'est bien par ici qu'est entré le poison : regardez cette boursouflure tout autours, un venin a été inoculé, il n'y a pas de doute.  
- Oui, cette morsure ne peut pas être une coïncidence, c'est certainement la cause de la mort.  
- Ce qui signifie que ce garçon n'a pas été empoisonné, mais qu'il a été attaqué par quelque chose, sans doute un serpent… Reste à savoir d'où il venait… »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je vais aller prévenir Mme McGonagall, et j'en profiterai pour jeter un œil à cette inscription. Toute cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

Brûlopot prit congé de l'infirmière et sortit.

« La Chambre des secrets a été ouverte… » susurra Harry.

Les mots de l'elfe de maison lui revenaient en mémoire : « De vieux secrets enfouis vont être déterrés… » avait-il déclaré. Harry n'y avait pas attaché d'importance sur le coup, mais voilà qu'une inscription annonçait l'ouverture d'une « Chambre des secrets »… L'elfe avait ajouté « l'esprit du malin va déferler sur Poudlard »… Cela ne présageait rien de bon, et Harry avait peur. Vraiment peur.


	26. La potion

**Chapitre 26 : La potion.**

La mort de Colin Crivey n'agita pas autant l'école que Harry l'aurait cru. En fait, il eut presque l'impression d'une certaine indifférence de la part des élèves.

L'avertissement inscrit avec du sang dans le Grand Vestibule disait ceci : « La Chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde ». Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que de nombreuses rumeurs emplissent l'école. Mais si une chose paraissait certaine, c'était que l'héritier en question était celui de Salazar Serpentard, et que ses ennemis étaient les « sang-de-bourbe ».

À cause de cela, seuls les enfants ayant des parents moldus se sentirent en danger. Les autres n'avaient pas peur car ils savaient que jamais l'héritier de Serpentard ne s'en prendrait à eux. Certains allaient même jusqu'à se réjouir de tout cela, comme Drago Malefoy. Ceux-là se félicitaient par avance de la mort ou de la fuite de tous les élèves au sang impur.

« Poudlard va enfin être nettoyée ! » s'exclamaient certains. Cela faisait chaque fois frissonner Harry d'effroi.

Mais ils n'avaient pas tort : la menace était prise très au sérieux, et de nombreux nés-moldus commencèrent à exprimer leur désir de quitter l'école. Le directeur eut bien du mal à les rassurer, et de nombreuses mesures de sécurité furent mises en place.

Les nés-moldus restèrent pour la plupart, mais ne se déplaçaient plus seuls, et surtout ne se déplaçaient plus à la nuit tombée. Les autres élèves, eux, ne changèrent absolument pas leurs habitudes.

Ce manque de solidarité horrifiait Harry. Le fait que certains s'en réjouissent plus encore.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Dans leur dortoir, les garçons Gryffondor de première année s'étaient installés en cercle, assis en tailleur.

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, déclara Seamus Finnigan. Il y a quelque chose qui rode dans Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est effrayant !  
- C'est justement parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est que c'est effrayant ! s'exclama Ron. Même Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de savoir, alors comment est-ce qu'il pourrait agir ? Et si lui ne peut pas nous protéger, qui pourrait le faire ?  
- Tu peux parler, toi ! s'écria Dean Thomas avec rage. Tu ne risques rien : ton sang est parfaitement pur. Aussi loin qu'on remonte dans ton arbre généalogique, on ne retrouve aucun moldu !  
- Ouais, ajouta Seamus. Toi t'as pas à t'inquiéter, alors que Dean et moi on a chacun un parent moldu, donc la chose pourrait très bien vouloir nous tuer. Et Harry aussi, peut-être : sa mère était sorcière, mais née-moldue. »

Ron baissa la tête. Harry, lui, était resté silencieux depuis son retour de l'infirmerie. Il avait encore en mémoire le visage de Colin.

« Quelle importance de savoir qui risque de mourir et qui ne risque pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente. »

Les garçons le regardèrent bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron.  
- Mais enfin ! explosa Harry. Colin est mort ! Il est MORT ! Et d'autres personnes pourraient mourir ! Ça ne vous fais rien ou quoi ?! Vous vous en foutez ?! Vous avez tous peur pour vous, pour vos petites personnes, mais ici personne ne semble avoir peur pour les autres !  
- Mais enfin Harry… souffla Dean. On a peur… »

Harry se leva d'un bond.

« Vous ne valez pas mieux que tous ceux qui sont contents de cette histoire ! Vous vous moquez bien que quelqu'un meurt, tant que ce n'est pas vous !  
- Mais enfin, Harry, intervint Dean. On n'a jamais dit ça ! Et on est pas comme Drago qui se réjouit de voir mourir les nés-moldus, tu le sais bien…  
- C'est de l'hypocrisie ! Au moins Drago dit franchement ce qu'il pense. Vous, tout ce qui vous préoccupe c'est que ça ne tombe pas sur vous. Peu importe qu'il y ait des morts tant que c'est les autres ! »

Les garçons le fixaient tous d'un air ahuri. Il avait la mâchoire crispée de colère et de dégoût, et ses yeux semblaient jeter des flammes.

« Mais enfin Harry, tu craques complétement… souffla Dean.  
- Parfaitement ! s'écria-t-il. Je craque ! Je craque et je m'en vais. Vous me dégoûtez ! »

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Harry avait attrapé sa cape d'invisibilité et s'était enfui.

* * *

Les pas de Harry l'avaient machinalement amené devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il frappa à la porte, et celle-ci vint lui ouvrir d'un air interrogateur.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci ?  
- Je… C'est à cause de toute cette histoire, je… »

McGonagall fixa Harry d'un œil soucieux. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Entrez, Potter. Nous allons voir ce que je peux faire. »

Elle installa Harry dans son fauteuil le plus confortable et prépara du thé.

« Racontez-moi tout, lui dit-elle. »

Alors Harry se confia à elle.

« J'ai l'impression d'être responsable pour Colin, dit-il avec le regard dans le vide. Je… Nous nous sommes en quelque sorte disputés, et c'est après qu'il se soit enfuis qu'il a été… Tué…  
- Allons, répondit McGonagall d'une voix inhabituellement douce. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable. Il s'agit d'un malheureux concours de circonstances, vous n'avez jamais voulu nuire à ce jeune garçon.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais si je ne m'étais pas énervé, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, vous comprenez ?  
- Non, Potter : c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. La « chose » qui s'en est prise au jeune Crivey cherchait une proie. Elle cherchait à tuer. C'est elle qui est responsable, et quoi que vous ayez pu faire, elle aurait tué.  
- Vous croyez ?  
- Bien évidemment. Peut-être que cela serait arrivé plus tard, mais fatalement quelqu'un serait mort. C'était le but de cette « chose », et vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Pas plus que nous vous n'auriez pu empêcher cette tragédie. »

Harry but quelques gorgées de son thé.

« Maintenant que nous savons ce qui se trame dans le château, nous avons pu prendre des mesures. Mais malheureusement, personne n'aurait pu prédire le drame qui s'est joué l'autre soir. Ni vous ni moi. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir, Potter. »

Harry prit une autre gorgée.

« Et vous allez pouvoir retrouver cette chose avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un d'autres ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je l'espère. En tout cas nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour cela. Le professeur Dumbledore n'en dort plus, il cherche jour et nuit des réponses et des solutions. Ils ne nous restent qu'à prier pour qu'aucun nouveau drame n'arrive avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé et détruit ce qui a tué Colin Crivey. »

Il y eut un instant durant lequel sembla figé, puis Harry reprit la parole.

« Je revois sans cesse son visage. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser… »

McGonagall lui jeta un regard de compassion. Puis elle se leva et alla fouiller dans un grand buffet. Elle en sortit finalement une petite fiole de cristal qui contenait un liquide bleuté.

Elle versa alors quelques gouttes du liquide dans la tasse de Harry.

« Buvez-cela, Potter. Ça va vous requinquer, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Harry, hésita, puis avala d'une traite le contenu de sa tasse. Cela avait un goût doucereux, et une chaleur agréable descendit dans son œsophage avant de se propager dans tout son corps.

Il s'endormit.


	27. L'histoire du professeur Binns

**Note.**

Pour essayer de reprendre un rythme régulier tout en ralentissant un peu, je publierai désormais les lundi, mercredi et vendredi de chaque semaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : L'histoire du professeur Binns.**

Harry se réveilla dans son lit, reposé et serein.

Il se rappelait s'être endormi dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, et se demanda comment il était arrivé jusque-là. Et quel jour était-on ? Sans doute le lendemain…

Harry se redressa dans son lit et balaya le dortoir d'un regard. Tous ses compagnons de chambres étaient là et dormaient paisiblement.

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi était-il allé voir le professeur McGonagall ? Il se sentait très mal et avait besoin de réconfort, ça il le savait, mais à cause de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Il tenta de creuser dans ses souvenirs, mais impossible de faire remonter la raison de ce mal-être. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible, en rapport avec le pauvre Colin, mais il ne savait plus quoi…

Il se leva. Il n'avait plus sommeil, et même s'il devait encore être très tôt, il ne se sentait pas capable de se recoucher et de se rendormir. Alors il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune, où il s'installa dans un des larges fauteuils.

À travers les grandes baies vitrées, il pouvait voir l'horizon. Le soleil n'était pas encore visible, mais déjà une légère lueur apparaissait au loin.

Harry repensa à la mort de Colin et à cette affreuse histoire de chambre des Secrets. Il repensa aussi à l'elfe de maison, ce Dobby, qui l'avait prévenu des mois auparavant. Que savait-il précisément ? Il n'avait pas été très clair pendant leur rencontre, et Harry n'avait pas vraiment essayé de retenir ce qu'il lui avait dit… Alors il aurait bien aimé remettre la main dessus, pour pouvoir lui poser quelques questions à ce sujet. S'il savait par avance ce qui allait se passer, c'était qu'il était bien renseigné, et même s'il n'avait pas tout dit à cause de ses « maîtres », il avait l'air d'être plus au courant que n'importe qui à Poudlard.

Il s'écoula un long moment, quelques heures peut-être, puis le soleil se leva et les élèves commencèrent à descendre dans la salle commune. Lorsque Ron, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent, Harry se leva et alla s'excuser de son comportement de la veille.

Puis les quatre garçons se rendirent à la Grand'Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Ce jour-là, il y avait cours d'histoire avec le professeur Binns. Comme toujours, ces cours-là se faisaient en commun avec les quatre maisons.

Le professeur Binns était un fantôme. De son vivant, il enseignait l'histoire à Poudlard, et depuis sa mort plus de deux siècles auparavant, il avait continué… Cela faisait de lui le professeur ayant la plus longue carrière : près de trois siècles sur les dix que comptait l'école. Il était devenu une véritable institution, et tous les sorciers encore en vie de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande l'avaient eu comme professeur, sans exception.

« Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il avant même que les élèves ne soient tous assis, nous allons revenir rapidement sur les persécutions qu'ont subi les sorciers dans le courant du dix-septième siècle. C'est en effet une période charnière de notre histoire, dont l'aboutissement fut la dissimulation totale de notre monde aux yeux des moldus. Comprenez bien qu'il n'y avait que deux solutions à cette crise : ça ou la guerre. Le problème de la guerre, que beaucoup de sorciers ont réclamée à l'époque, est que non seulement nous avons besoin des moldus – le commerce avec eux étant essentiel pour nous – mais qu'en outre nous sommes des milliers de fois moins nombreux qu'eux. Mais revenons un peu sur cette difficile décision. »

Il fit une pause pour trier ses notes et préparer son plan.

Hermione leva la main.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mlle Granger ? demanda le fantôme.  
- Je… répondit-elle en hésitant. Pourriez-vous nous parler de la chambre des secrets ? »

D'un seul coup, tous les élèves, auparavant somnolents, se redressèrent et tendirent l'oreille en direction de leur professeur. Tous voulaient en savoir plus.

« Eh bien… commença Binns en scrutant son auditoire. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais prévu de vous parler aujourd'hui, mais vu les circonstances, j'imagine que cela n'est pas une si mauvaise idée… »

Il se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et se racla la gorge.

« Je peux difficilement vous parler de la chambre des Secrets sans parler auparavant des origines de Poudlard. »

Les élèves furent déçus : Binns allait réussir à transformer cela en un véritable cours…

« De tout ce que l'on sait sur la fondation de Poudlard, peu de chose est sûr. La plupart des récits remontant aux origines de l'école sont tout simplement des légendes, et les autres ne sont qu'un mélange infâme de vérités exagérées et de rumeurs infondées. Il n'y a vraiment qu'à partir d'époque de Phyllida Augirolle que l'on peut être certain de la véracité des chroniques, et un immense flou demeure donc malheureusement jusqu'à cette période. »

Il fit une pause.

« Essayons tout de même narrer cette fondation, à partir du peu que l'on sait… L'acte de fondation de Poudlard – aujourd'hui conservé comme une relique – est un document riche d'informations et dont l'authenticité est assurée. Malheureusement, il s'agit essentiellement d'informations techniques. On y apprend notamment que l'école fut fondée le 1er juillet 995 par Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. La construction des bâtiments avait duré trois ans, de 992 à 995, et la première année l'école accueillit trente étudiants venus de toutes les îles britanniques. »

Ron se pencha vers Harry.

« C'est fou ! chuchota-t-il. C'est dix fois moins que maintenant. »

Il eut droit à un regard noir de la part d'Hermione, qui buvait les mots du professeur et ne supporta pas ses chuchotements.

« On ne sait pas exactement comment se déroulait les cours à l'époque, mais il apparaît qu'il s'agissait essentiellement de lectures : les professeurs lisaient des textes anciens, tout en les commentant oralement. L'enseignement était donc purement théorique, et les étudiants devaient pratiquer seuls ou en groupe en dehors des cours. Mais revenons sur les quatre fondateurs. On ne sait presque rien sur eux, si ce n'est leur nom. Ou plutôt, on ne sait presque rien de vérifiable. En effet, comme je le disais, leur existence tient plus de la légende, et rares sont les témoignages fiables. D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne les sources de cette époque, on retiendra surtout une chronique anonyme qui, faute d'être vérifiable, a au moins le mérite d'être cohérente et crédible. Les autres, en effet, sont plus que douteuses. Les documents administratifs, eux, sont des sources fiables mais malheureusement ils ne détaillent pas la vie des fondateurs ni la manière dont fonctionnait l'école. Ce sont surtout des livres de compte, des registres. »

Il fit une pause.

« Que dire, alors ? On raconte que les fondateurs étaient les sorciers les plus brillants de leur époque. Cela est fortement exagéré. Bien des légendes ont circulés à leur sujet, racontant leurs innombrables exploits, mais la vérité est qu'ils n'étaient pas plus doués que bien d'autres. Ce qui les a élevés au-dessus du lot, en réalité, c'est surtout cette volonté qu'ils ont eu de transmettre leurs connaissances aux générations suivantes. »

Le professeur Binns s'arrêta de parler. Comme souvent, il avait dévié du fil de son récit, et cherchait à se rappeler son but originel pour recentrer son discours.

« Ah oui. Venons-en à ce qui nous intéressait de prime abord. Quinze ans après la fondation, vraisemblablement à cause de certaines tensions entre les quatre professeurs, l'école est « scindée » en quatre. Les élèves sont répartis en quatre « maison », chacune dirigée par l'un des quatre mages. Le choix, visiblement, est fait par les professeurs : chacun a ses propres critères pour choisir les étudiants auxquels il enseignera. Le sujet de la discorde semble être présent dès la fondation : chacun ayant ses critères, ils commencèrent tout d'abord à faire des concessions pour s'entendre.  
» Mais un jour, Salazar Serpentard refuse de continuer à enseigner à des élèves nés de parents moldus. Pour lui, le mélange entres les sorciers et les moldus est impensable, car source de tares et d'amuïssement de la puissance magique. Rapidement, Godric Gryffondor refuse lui aussi des étudiants : ceux qui sont les plus proches de Salazar sont à ses yeux dangereux et ne méritent pas son enseignement. Il place haut les valeurs de la chevalerie, et refusent donc ces étudiants qu'il juge trop fourbes et égoïstes.  
» Quelques temps plus tard, ce sont les élèves qui refusent certains enseignements : certains adeptes de Serpentard refusent tout d'abord d'assister aux cours d'Helga Pouffsoufle, qu'ils jugent trop modéré, puis refusent peu après de se mélanger aux moldus et donc d'assister aux cours des deux autres professeurs. En réaction à cela, nombres d'adeptes de Gryffondor refusent d'assister aux cours de Serpentard.  
» La situation s'envenime progressivement entre les professeurs et entre les étudiants. Vis-à-vis de Serpentard et de ses partisans notamment, mais aussi entre les autres. Ces événements, donc, conduisent à l'éclatement de l'école en quatre. Désormais, chaque professeur donne cours à ses propres élèves, qu'il choisit seul. Encore quelques années après la scission, Serpentard décide de quitter purement et simplement l'école de Poudlard. Un nouvel enseignant est choisi pour le remplacer. Il s'agit d'un de ces anciens disciples, et le clivage persiste donc après son départ. »

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tout cela, tout ce que je viens de vous raconter, est rapporté par de nombreux témoignages, et les documents administratifs le confirme en grande partie. Mais à partir de maintenant, nous allons aborder le chambre des Secrets, qui est une des légendes les plus tenaces concernant Poudlard. Même si de nombreux textes en parlent, nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre début de preuve de la véracité de son existence. Il faut donc prendre la suite du cours avec des pincettes. »

Un regain d'attention apparut parmi les élèves.

« La légende veut que Salazar Serpentard, avant de quitter l'école, y enferma une bête monstrueuse, capable de tuer tous ses ennemis, et ainsi d'accomplir sa vengeance. Il la cacha dans les profondeurs du château, assurent les récits, et il faut à ce sujet se rappeler que le château était bien différent à l'époque, et surtout plus petit – mais nous y reviendront dans un prochain cours, cela est prévu. Jamais la bête ne fut trouvée, ni la cachette découverte, mais Serpentard quitta l'école en promettant qu'un jour, un de ses héritiers reviendrait et qu'il débarrasserait Poudlard de sa souillure en la libérant… »

Un élève leva la main.

« Oui ? demanda Binns.  
- On sait quel genre de bête est caché ?  
- Tout d'abord, il s'agit de légendes, il vaut donc mieux utiliser le conditionnel. Ensuite, les récits sont flous, voire contradictoires, et on ne sait donc absolument pas ce qui est censé se cacher dans les sous-sols du château… »


	28. Fracture osseuse

**Chapitre 28 : Fracture osseuse.**

Ce matin-là, alors que Harry et ses amis se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard d'années diverses qui remontaient des sous-sols, où étaient situés leur salle communes et leurs dortoirs.

Ils devisaient joyeusement en parlant de la mort de Colin.

« Il était temps, quand même, dit l'un d'eux.  
- Vivement le prochain ! s'écria un autre. »

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Harry.

« Vous êtes des monstres… leur dit-il en serrant les dents. »

Le dernier à avoir parlé, sans doute en quatrième ou cinquième année, n'apprécia pas.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-il rageusement. T'es peut-être le grand Harry Potter, mais tu peux pas me parler comme ça ! Mon sang est pur, on peut rien me reprocher. »

Il y eu quelques hochements de tête approbateurs.

« D'abord ce Colin n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait : il n'avait rien à faire ici, ce n'était pas un des nôtres. »

Il brandissait le poing d'un air menaçant, mais un Serpentard encore plus âgé arriva à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Marcus ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.  
- Potter n'apprécie pas qu'on se réjouisse de l'arrivée de l'héritier de Serpentard, voilà ce qui se passe ! »

Le garçon le regarda d'un air navré.

« Allez, fous-moi le camp immédiatement, Marcus. Et vous autres aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des autres Serpentard. »

Ils obéirent : le garçon était leur préfet. Mais ils obéirent en grognant et en traînant des pieds.

« Méfie-toi de Marcus, prévint le préfet. Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que l'occasion pour s'en prendre à toi. »

Puis il s'en alla lui aussi.

Parmi les Serpentard, Harry reconnut alors Malefoy, qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors car il était resté caché derrière les autres.

« Toi aussi, Drago ? » lui demanda Harry alors que le jeune garçon blond essayait de partir discrètement.

Malefoy s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Tu crois à tout ce que ces gars-là racontent ? ajouta Harry. Ça te plait qu'une bête rode dans le château et tue des élèves ?  
- Euh, écoute… répondit-il avec un sourire nerveux. »

Il essayait de garder une certaine constance, mais le départ des autres l'avait laissé piteusement seul.

« Tu me donnes envie de vomir, Malefoy. Comment est-ce qu'on peut se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un ? »

Le sourire s'effaça complétement.

« Oh, après tout ce n'était qu'un sang de bourbe… lâcha-t-il comme pour relativiser.  
- Et alors ?! s'écria Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Il est mort ! »

Malefoy, soudainement gêné, baissa les yeux.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais, heu… »

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Harry comprit alors que Malefoy ne faisait que suivre ses aînés. Il se joignait à l'allégresse des Serpentard des années supérieures sans réfléchir, par immitation. Il n'avait pas véritablement conscience de la situation.

* * *

L'après-midi, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de deuxième année avait cours de vol avec Mme Bibine.

Harry avait beaucoup progressé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, mais il lui restait beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Durant les vacances d'été, il avait énormément joué au Quidditch avec Ron et ses frères, et s'était donc bien amélioré, mais il avait aussi compris qu'il était encore loin du niveau de son ami…

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelques exercices de rapidité, annonça Mme Bibine. Pour bien savoir voler, il faut avoir de bons réflexes. Il faut être très réactif, sinon vous ferez une erreur – et les erreurs ne pardonnent pas. »

Elle invita alors la vingtaine d'élèves présents prendre un balai dans le râtelier.

« Monsieur Potter, dit-elle. Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de passer en premier pour montrer la voie à vos petits camarades ?  
- Euh… C'est-à-dire que je suis loin d'être le meilleur, alors…  
- Justement. »

Harry enfourcha donc son balai, avec mauvaise grâce. Il espéra ne pas trop passer pour un minable auprès des autres…

« Écoutez bien mes explications, monsieur Potter, je les donnerai au fur et à mesure. »

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

« Pour commencer, placez-vous en vol stationnaire à trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur au-dessus de nous. »

Harry s'exécuta.

« Bien ! cria Mme Bibine. Maintenant, pour te chauffer un peu, tu vas faire quelques figures. Commences par un tonneau, puis remonte et fais une vrille. »

Harry s'appliqua à réussir la consigne.

« Voilà ! Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Le premier exercice est un exercice de rapidité : tu vas voler tout droit, et à chaque coup de sifflet tu feras un demi-tour complet. C'est compris ?  
- Oui ! cria Harry pour se faire entendre. »

Elle mit son sifflet en bouche, et après quelque seconde elle siffla. Harry se retourna prestement.

« Très bien, j'ajoute une difficulté : tu devras alterner la méthode, comme s'il te fallait éviter un obstacle différent. Donc une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, une fois en bas, une fois en haut, et tu recommences. »

Harry était satisfait : cela n'avait pas l'air très difficile. Et puisqu'il s'en sentait capable, il avait même envie de tenter le retournement en demi-huit, pour impressionner son professeur.

Mais soudain, le balai de Harry se mit à trembler. Il essaya de garder le cap, mais les oscillations furent de plus en plus amples, au point de le déstabiliser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là-haut ? demanda Mme Bibine. Un peu d'aplomb, que diable !  
- J'essaye, madame, j'essaye ! cria Harry. »

Le balai fit alors une première embardée, et Harry dut s'accrocher pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

En-dessous de lui, les élèves le regardaient d'un air d'incompréhension.

Le balai fit une deuxième, puis une troisième embardée. Harry ne maîtrisait plus rien. Le balai le ballottait dans tous les sens, et Harry manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber.

« Redescendez bon sang ! lui cria Mme Bibine. »

Harry se pencha en avant pour forcer le balai à se poser, mais celui-ci piqua alors complétement du nez. Harry essaya de redresser pour ne pas s'écraser, mais le balai ne répondait plus.

Il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol, et décida soudainement de lâcher le balai pour tenter d'amortir sa chute. Il préférait en effet atterrir sur les jambes que tête la première.

Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, un craquement se fit entendre. Les élèves et leur professeur accoururent vers Harry, qui gisait sur le sol.

« Il ne bouge plus ! s'écria une élève.  
- Allons, pas de panique, déclara fermement Mme Bibine. Vous voyez bien qu'il a les yeux ouverts et qu'il grimace. »

Elle secoua légèrement Harry.

« Vous m'entendez, monsieur Potter ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Je crois que je me suis cassé la jambe… gémit-il. »

Il en avait le souffle coupé.

* * *

« C'est bel et bien une fracture, annonça Mme Pomfresh. Et vu la chute que vous avez fait, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Vous avez eu de la chance. »

Harry ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite, et avait donc été emmené jusqu'à l'infirmerie par Ron et Seamus, qui l'avaient soutenu par les épaules.

« Je vais te donner une potion pour la douleur, et je repasserai tout à l'heure pour réparer l'os. »

Elle lui tendit une mixture infâme, à l'aspect repoussant et à l'odeur infecte. Harry hésita avant de boire.

« Allez, cul sec ! l'encouragea l'infirmière. »

Harry avala d'un coup le breuvage, mais faillit tout recracher : le goût était aussi horrible qu'il s'y attendait.

« Et voilà ! lança joyeusement Mme Pomfresh avant de s'éloigner. »

Seamus était déjà reparti, alors Ron resta seul au chevet de Harry.

« Ça marche au moins ? demanda-t-il d'un air de dégoût.  
- Je ne sais pas… On va attendre un peu. »

Après quelques minutes, la douleur se calma.

* * *

Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard, complétement guéri. Mme Pomfresh avait ressoudé l'os d'une manière que Harry ne s'expliquait pas, et il avait pu sortir sur ses deux jambes.

Il était l'heure du repas, alors il se dirigea vers la Grand'Salle, où il retrouva ses amis.

« Alors ? demanda Dean. Ça va mieux ?  
- Ça va, merci. J'ai encore la jambe un peu engourdi, mais elle a dit que ça passerait. »

Les plats apparurent alors, et il se mit à manger avec un appétit incroyable.

« Je sais pas si c'est l'émotion ou le traitement de Mme Pomfresh, mais en tout cas ça m'a creusé cette histoire ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.  
- Qu'est-che qui t'es arrivé en fait ? demanda Dean en mâchonnant du poulet. T'as perdu le contrôle ?  
- Non, répondit Harry tout à coup très sérieux. C'est pas comme si j'avais mal géré le balai. En fait j'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il ne répondait plus.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Seamus en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ben un peu comme s'il se débattait : je n'arrivais plus à manœuvrer, il ne voulait plus rester droit. »

Seamus, Dean et Ron se regardèrent les uns les autres, perplexes.

« Tu sais, Harry, dit Seamus, ça peut arriver de se planter. T'as peut-être tout simplement fait une erreur et…  
- Non, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Ça m'arrive de faire des erreurs, mais cette fois c'était pas ça. C'était quelque chose d'autre, comme si le balai n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, qu'il avait été ensorcelé pour me faire faire du rodéo. »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un balai devenu fou, dit Ron. Ça peut arriver qu'un balai réponde mal, par exemple qu'il parte un peu vers la droite ou qu'il réagisse avec du retard, mais là ? Les balais sont régulièrement vérifiés par madame Bibine.  
- C'est peut-être pas un défaut, c'est peut être volontaire, déclara Harry.  
- Ce serait étonnant… souffla Dean, sceptique. Un mauvais courant d'air, peut-être ?  
- Ouais, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi…  
- Non, vraiment pas ! Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que c'est une tentative de meurtre, confia Harry.  
- Holà ! s'écria Ron. T'y vas pas un peu fort, là ? C'est un accident, c'est tout. Et puis qui s'en prendrait à toi ?  
- Tu veux dire à part les Serpentard, depuis l'histoire de ce matin ?  
- Ouais, bon, c'est sûr qu'ils peuvent t'en vouloir… Mais de là à s'en prendre à toi, y a un pas…  
- En tout cas, ça fait plus d'un an que j'utilise des balais volants, et jusqu'à présent il m'était jamais arrivé un truc du même genre. Moi je vous le dit : c'est du sabotage. »


	29. Deuxième rencontre

**Chapitre 29 : Deuxième rencontre.**

Le lendemain de l'accident, Harry commençait sa journée par un cours de botanique.

« T'as pensé à prendre tes gants ? lui demanda Ron alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement. »

Le professeur Chourave leur avait dit d'apporter leurs gants car, avait-elle dit, « la prochaine fois nous étudierons des plantes à épines empoisonnées ».

Ron n'avait pas l'air rassuré : il appréhendait beaucoup les cours de botanique. Même si la plupart du temps ils étudiaient des plantes banales, dont on extrayait diverses substances utiles, il arrivait parfois que les cours portent sur des plantes sans intérêt particulier mais dont il fallait, selon leur professeur, « savoir se protéger ».

Harry avala son morceau de tartine avant de répondre.

« Oui oui, je les ai mises dans mon sac hier soir pour être sûr, dit-il enfin.  
- Je sais pas ce que ça peut être, mais ça me dit rien qui vaille, confia alors Ron. »

Harry, machinalement, regarda dans son sac pour vérifier une dernière fois : sans gants, il ne pourrait pas participer au cours. Il pourrait simplement regarder les autres faire, ce qui est dommage pour une activité manuelle comme la botanique… Autant le professeur pardonnait l'oubli de gants lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de risque (« tant pis, disait-elle, vous vous salirez les mains »), autant elle ne pardonnait lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur quelque chose d'un tant soit peu dangereux.

« Ben mince… lâcha-t-il. Je ne les trouve plus… »

Il fouilla un peu plus, dans l'espoir vain qu'ils réapparaissent au milieu de ses affaires.

« Ben non… Peut-être que je les ai ressorti en faisant mon sac et que j'ai oublié de les y remettre… »

Il se leva.

« Bon, j'ai encore le temps d'aller les chercher. »

Il sortit de la Grand'Salle et traversa les couloirs d'un pas pressé.

Il arriva bientôt devant le portrait de la grosse dame, et après avoir donné le mot de passe il se précipita vers l'escalier qu'il gravit jusqu'à son étage.

Harry entra précipitamment dans la chambre, et s'arrêta net : sur son lit, Dobby l'elfe sautillait comme un enfant sur un trampoline.

« Dobby ?! s'exclama Harry, ahuri. »

L'elfe s' arrêta immédiatement de sauter et descendit du lit. Harry remarqua alors qu'il avait la paire de gants entre les mains.

« Vous voilà enfin, monsieur, dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Dobby vous attendait.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry. C'est toi qui as pris mes gants ?  
- Dobby est venu pour voir Harry Potter, monsieur. Dobby a peur pour lui.  
- Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur… Je ne comprends rien à tes histoires, déjà la dernière fois je… Et d'abord, comment savais-tu pour la chambre des secrets ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit cet été s'est vérifié, alors j'aimerais en savoir plus. À qui appartiens-tu ? Et pourquoi veux-tu autant me protéger, hein ?  
- Dobby ne peut pas répondre à ces questions, monsieur… Dobby est désolé. Il fallait que Harry Potter reste chez lui cette année, il ne devait pas venir, c'est tout. Dobby a échoué à convaincre Harry, et même si Dobby a réussi à empêcher Harry de monter dans le train, il a tout de même réussi à venir jusqu'ici…  
- Alors c'était toi ?  
- Oui monsieur, c'était Dobby.  
- Je m'en doutais, grogna Harry. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire prendre, je me doutais que c'était toi. »

Il était en colère contre l'elfe.

« Dobby est désolé, monsieur, mais il fallait empêcher Harry Potter de venir à Poudlard, par tous les moyens.  
- Mais enfin pourquoi ?  
- Parce que la chambre des secrets allait être ouverte et que Dobby avait peur pour Harry… Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille à Poudlard.  
- Bah ! De toute façon la bête qui vit dans la chambre des secrets est là pour tuer les élèves nés-moldus, je ne risque rien… Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter…  
- Dobby sait tout cela, monsieur, mais Dobby sait aussi que le grand Harry Potter est un ennemi mortel de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard… Alors Harry Potter n'est pas en sécurité ici, c'est pour cela que Dobby essaye de le faire partir, de lui faire quitter Poudlard…  
- Eh bien tu ne me convaincras pas, déclara Harry avec force.  
- Dobby l'a compris, monsieur, c'est pour ça que Dobby a essayé de faire peur à Harry en le faisant tomber de son balai…  
- C'était toi ?! s'étrangla Harry. Mais j'aurais pu me tuer !  
- Non, monsieur, tout au plus blessé, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que la bête peut faire. Et Dobby pensait que vous auriez quitté l'école. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Au lieu de le protéger, comme il affirmait vouloir faire, ce Dobby était en fait responsable de tous les problèmes auxquels il avait été confronté depuis le jour de la rentrée…

« Tu ne me rends vraiment pas service ! s'écria Harry. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, dit-moi plutôt tout ce que tu sais à propos de la chambre des secrets.  
- Dobby ne sait pas grand-chose, monsieur. Et il ne peut rien dire à cause de ses maîtres… Ce serait les trahir. »

Harry eut un éclair de compréhension.

« Tu veux dire que ta famille est liée à toute cette affaire ? Peut-être même qu'elle en est responsable ? »

Dobby grimaça.

« Dobby ne peut rien dire, monsieur… »

Harry avait vu juste. Le silence de l'elfe voulait déjà dire beaucoup.

« Il faut absolument que tu parles, Dobby. Si tu racontes tout ce que tu sais aux professeurs, ils pourront empêcher qu'il y ait un nouveau meurtre.  
- Dobby ne peut pas, monsieur, Dobby est désolé.  
- C'est très important !  
- Dobby regrette, monsieur. »

L'elfe semblait gêné par la situation, mais visiblement il ne parlerait pas.

« Je ne quitterai pas l'école. Si tu veux me protéger, il faut donc que tu parles, essaya Harry. »

Dobby commença à gémir.

« Dobby doit protéger le grand Harry Potter, mais Dobby ne peut pas trahir ses maîtres ! se lamenta-t-il d'une voix stridente. »

L'elfe était tiraillé entre deux idées, et Harry espérait qu'il choisirait de trahir ses maîtres plutôt que de le laisser tomber. Il avait bon espoir, car apparemment l'elfe le considérait un peu comme une divinité.

« Non, non, Dobby ne peut rien faire, il ne sait pas quoi choisir !  
- Parle ! l'encouragea Harry. Ça pourrait sauver des vies !  
- Non, non, Dobby ne peut rien faire. Il a les mains liées… Harry Potter ne comprend pas la situation de Dobby… »

Soudain, l'elfe disparut, laissant Harry perplexe au milieu du dortoir. Il ramassa la paire de gants et sortit.

Il espérait depuis longtemps revoir l'elfe, car il avait de nombreuses questions, mais cette deuxième entrevue n'avait pas été aussi fructueuse qu'il l'aurait voulu…


	30. La confession

**Note.**

Ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu. Il m'a en effet fallut me replonger dans les livres pour corriger la chronologie des événements des chapitres à venir (qui dans mon plan ne collait pas).

Je pense aussi reprendre mon rythme quotidien. Il me permettait d'avoir un cadre strict, et j'avançais bien grâce à cela.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : La confession.**

Il s'était écoulé quelques jours depuis la visite de Dobby, et rien de particulier n'avait été à déplorer depuis. Colin était mort depuis deux semaines, déjà, et la tension au sein des habitants du château en était à son paroxysme : tout le monde appréhendait la prochaine attaque, que ce soit avec crainte ou désir. Les élèves faisaient leurs pronostics, et cette attente leur paraissait insupportable. « C'est la calme avant la tempête ! » disaient certains.

Les mesures prises par Dumbledore pour protéger les élèves nés-moldus ne seraient sans doute pas très efficaces contre cette chose d'un autre âge, tous les élèves étaient d'accord là-dessus. Pire : selon les rumeurs qui courraient dans l'école, ce n'était pas grâce à cela qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles victimes, mais uniquement parce que la bête n'avait pas tenté de nouvelles attaques.

En effet, quoi que ce fût, une chose capable de tuer une personne d'une telle manière devait être d'une puissance redoutable, et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'un couvre-feu et une interdiction à se déplacer seul suffisent à l'arrêter. Sans doute était-elle capable de s'en prendre à un groupe de plusieurs élèves, et finalement la question n'était pas de savoir si elle pouvait, mais de savoir pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore fait.

« Mais peut-être qu'elle est rassasiée et qu'elle refrappera quand elle aura à nouveau faim, lâcha naïvement Ron un jour.  
- Ce n'est pas une question de nourriture, expliqua Harry. Elle n'a pas mangé Colin, elle l'a juste tué…  
- Et alors ?! s'écria-t-il hystériquement. Si ça se trouve elle lui a sucé le sang jusqu'à le vider, et peut-être bien qu'elle aura besoin d'un nouveau repas bientôt ! »

Il avait réussi à faire peur aux autres élèves, et bientôt des rumeurs de vampirisme coururent parmi les habitants du château.

« Si ça se trouve c'est un élève ! s'affolèrent de nombreux enfants. Il a été mordu, et maintenant il doit se nourrir de sang ! »

Ils en avaient presque oublié l'histoire de la chambre des secrets, ainsi que la mystérieuse bête qui y vivrait…

En fait, des dizaines et des dizaines de rumeurs circulaient à Poudlard, sur la nature de la chose, sur d'éventuelles autres attaques, sur ce qu'il fallait faire pour s'en protéger, etc. Le corps enseignants n'osa pas commenter les événements, et ce furent les préfets qui durent intervenir pour ramener un semblant de calme.

Les rumeurs de vampirisme et de lycanthropie s'évanouir rapidement, et bientôt les élèves ne spéculèrent plus que sur la chambre des secrets et son contenu. Toutes les créatures dangereuses connues furent citées, et finalement ce fut la manticore qui connut le plus grand succès.

À mesure que le temps passait, certains élèves relâchèrent leur attention alors que d'autres craignaient de plus en plus une attaque.

« Le monstre n'attend qu'une chose, s'écria un jour un élève de quatrième année, c'est qu'un né-moldu se retrouve seul dans un couloir ! »

Les enfants nés-moldus ne se déplaçaient plus qu'en groupe, et la plupart décidèrent même de toujours rester en présence d'un élève d'ascendance sorcière.

« C'est peut-être ça qui décourage la bête d'attaquer, disaient-ils. Elle peut sûrement attaquer un groupe entier d'élève, mais elle ne le fera sans doute pas s'il y a dans le tas un sorcier pure-souche, de peur de le blesser. »

* * *

Harry n'avait pas le choix. Dobby savait des choses, et ces choses pouvaient sauver des vies. Il avait donc finit par se décider à aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui raconter toute l'histoire.

Avec un peu de chance, les professeurs de Poudlard pourraient remettre la main sur l'elfe de maison, et le faire parler. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres victimes depuis la mort de Colin, mais la créature pouvait frapper à tout moment.

Devant la porte de sa directrice de maison, il hésita quelques instants. Toute cette histoire lui faisait peur. L'année précédente, son « enquête » sur le cambrioleur de Gringotts n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu innocent qui n'impliquait qu'un vol, et en aucun cas des meurtres. Il n'avait jamais été en danger à cette occasion, et personne n'avait été en danger… Mais là…

Il toqua.

« Entrez ! entendit-il. »

Il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte en réfléchissant à ses mots. Il aurait besoin d'être convainquant.

Dans le bureau, presque familier pour Harry désormais, Lockhart était installé face à McGonagall.

Harry s'arrêta net de surprise, et Lockhart devina son trouble.

« Allons mon garçon, ne soit pas timide, entre. Nous sommes entre nous. »

Harry jeta un regard à sa directrice, qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Alors Harry referma la porte derrière lui et vint se placer devant le bureau, en retrait par rapport à Lockhart.

« Je… commença-t-il en jetant des coup d'œil alternativement aux deux professeurs.  
- Venez en au fait, Potter, l'exhorta McGonagall. Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Harry sentit une certaine lassitude dans la voix de son professeur de métamorphose. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il lui apportait des ennuis…

Harry regarda Lockhart ; il lui souriait d'un air presque amical. Il regarda à nouveau McGonagall ; elle avait une mine interrogatrice.

Harry n'osait plus parler. Ses professeurs ne dirent rien non plus, et il y eut un flottement durant un instant.

« C'est à propos de la chambre des secrets, finit-il par dire. »

Il avait parlé très vite, comme pour se débarrasser d'un poids.

« Je vous écoute, Potter, dit McGonagall en croisant les doigts de ses deux mains. »

Alors Harry déballa son sac.

Il leur raconta sa rencontre avec Dobby dans la forêt, et son mystérieux avertissement, puis il leur raconta sa deuxième rencontre avec lui, leur fit part des tentatives de l'elfe pour l'empêcher de venir à Poudlard ou pour l'en faire partir, bref il raconta tout ce qu'il savait.

Durant ce long exposé, McGonagall garda un air impassible. Lockhart, lui, parut légèrement déstabilisé.

« Voilà, conclut finalement Harry. Je… Je pense que cet elfe sait beaucoup de choses, et que si on le retrouve on pourrait peut-être trouver une solution. »

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent.

« En tout cas, dit Lockhart, il n'y a plus le moindre doute : toute cette histoire est planifiée de longue date, et vraisemblablement par des gens puissants.  
- Certes, répondit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas votre rôle, Potter. Pourquoi cet elfe souhaite-t-il tant vous protéger ? »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur. Il dit que je suis quelqu'un de très important. »

Lockhart se pencha en avant, vers le bureau.

« Vous croyez que… ? commença-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Peut-être, répondit-elle fermement. Il va falloir en informer le directeur. Vous pouvez disposer, Potter. »

Harry, sa mission accomplie, ne demanda pas son reste et quitta prestement le bureau. Sa curiosité, cependant, le poussa à écouter à la porte les deux professeurs.

« Cet elfe, ce Dobby, fait peut-être référence à la prophétie, dit la voix étouffée de Lockhart.  
- Certainement. Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Harry n'est pas au centre de mes préoccupations en ce moment, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Que comptez-vous faire, alors ?  
- Je vais immédiatement en parler avec le directeur, cela l'aidera peut-être dans ses recherches.  
- Où en est-il, à ce propos ?  
- Nulle part, j'en ai bien peur. »

Harry entendit alors des bruits de chaises, et comprit qu'ils allaient sortir du bureau. Il fila en vitesse, en essayant tout de même de ne pas faire trop de bruit.


	31. Le journal

**Chapitre 31 : Le journal.**

L'accalmie ne dura en effet pas longtemps. Quelques temps plus tard, un autre incident survint.

Les deuxième année de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle sortaient d'un cours de sortilèges lorsqu'un horrible cri retentit. Un cri d'effroi.

Aussitôt, les élèves se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Harry et Ron, dans les premiers, virent alors une élève complétement tétanisée, qui regardait par terre en se tenant la tête d'un air terrifié.

Devant elle gisait un garçon d'environ quatorze ans. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il était tourné de l'autre côté. Les élèves, qui avaient accourus, s'était arrêtés net en voyant le corps, et formait désormais un arc de cercle derrière la jeune fille.

Le professeur Flitwick, malgré sa petite taille, fendit la foule sans difficultés.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il avant d'apercevoir le garçon allongé. Dieu du ciel ! »

Il se précipita vers lui.

« Écartez-vous tous ! Ne restez pas là ! »

Mais personne ne bougea.

Après avoir examiné le corps, Flitwick secoua la tête d'un air résigné, puis se tourna vers la fille qui l'avait trouvé.

« Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

La fille ne broncha pas. Son visage horrifié restait impassible.

« Allons ! cria-t-il. Qu'avez-vous vu ?!  
- Je, je… Rien du tout, je sortais de cours et je, j'ai trouvé… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et éclata de sanglots.

Autours, d'autres élèves s'étaient amassés, curieux de voir ce qui se passait. Des chuchotements ne tardèrent pas.

« Qui c'est ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Je crois bien que c'est un garçon de Poufsouffle, mais je ne suis pas sûr.  
- Si, t'as raison, ouais. C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?  
- Summers, je crois bien. »

Une détonation survint. C'était Flitwick, qui voulait faire le silence.

« Taisez-vous tous, et allez plutôt me chercher les autres professeurs ! »

Il aperçut alors la préfète de la maison dont il était directeur, Serdaigle.

« Ah, mademoiselle Deauclaire ! Pouvez-vous faire appeler mes collègues ? »

La préfète, qui était très pâle et fixait jusqu'alors le corps d'un air affolé, se ressaisit lorsque Flitwick l'interpella. Elle prit les choses en main : elle désigna plusieurs élèves et les envoya chercher le directeur, la sous-directrice et certains autres professeurs, puis fit évacuer le couloir.

Flitwick, furieux que des élèves souhaitent rester, chassa les curieux du couloir en les menaçant.

Harry et Ron ne demandèrent pas leur reste.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, en face d'une des cheminées.

« Où sont passés Dean et Seamus ? demanda Ron.  
- Je crois bien que quand ils ont compris qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque, ils sont partis en courant. Ils sont sans doute dans le dortoir.

Harry contempla le feu un moment, le regard dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait la préfète de Serdaigle ? demanda-t-il finalement. Elle avait une de ces mines… Elle connaissait le… euh, ce garçon ? »

Ron secoua la tête.

« Pas que je sache. En fait, elle a peur parce qu'elle est née-moldue.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Ben en fait c'est la petite amie de Percy, répondit-il d'un air gêné.  
- Ah, c'est pour ça que depuis la première attaque il est bizarre ?  
- Ouais, il a peur pour elle mais elle refusé de quitter l'école… »

Ils retombèrent dans le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Harry après quelques instants. Les préfets nous ont pas encore donné d'instructions…  
- Attends, je vais aller demander aux jumeaux, dit-il en les apercevant qui entraient dans la salle commune. »

Il se leva et parti à leur rencontre. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, puis Ron revint.

« On va aller chercher Percy, tu viens ?  
- Sans façon, répondit Harry.  
- Ah. Bon… dit Ron, un peu déçu. »

Il repartit.

Harry voulait prendre le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, et il voulait réfléchir un peu seul. Il resta là à contempler le feu dans l'âtre. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de McGonagall ou de qui que ce soit depuis qu'il était allé tout raconter au sujet de Dobby. Peut-être que les professeurs étaient tombés dans une impasse, mais au moins Harry avait parlé et avait donc la conscience tranquille. Il ne pourrait pas se reprocher cette nouvelle victime comme ç'aurait été le cas s'il avait gardé le silence…

Tout à coup, il regarda plus attentivement le feu de cheminée.

Il y avait un livre à l'intérieur. Un livre, posé sur les bûches, au milieu des flammes, mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir brûler. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il attrapa un tison qui reposait sur le bord de la cheminée et tenta d'extraire le livre du foyer. Il n'y arriva pas, mais vit alors une pince à côté de lui, qui servait à récupérer des braises. Il put ainsi saisir le livre et il le sortit du feu. Mais lorsqu'il voulut l'attraper avec sa main, il se brûla et lâcha la pince qui tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas métallique.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

« Désolé, je me suis brûlé, dit-il avec un sourire gêné. »

Les Gryffondor reprirent leurs activités, et lorsque plus personne ne regarda, il s'empara du livre qui avait suffisamment refroidit. Il le cacha dans ses vêtements et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Il y croisa Dean et Seamus qui descendaient.

« Ah, Harry, dit Dean. On se demandait où vous étiez passé, toi et Ron.  
- Ron est parti avec les jumeaux à la recherche de Percy, répondit Harry.  
- Ouais, eux ne risquent rien à sortir… lâcha Seamus entre ses dents. »

Dean lui fila un coup de coude.

« Ils veulent savoir quoi faire, continua Harry en faisant sembler de n'avoir pas entendu. Ils espèrent que Percy aura des instructions.  
- Alors on fait quoi ? On attend ?  
- Oui, je pense, dit Harry. »

Ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle commune et attendirent sans parler.

* * *

Après quelques temps, les frères Weasley revinrent.

« Votre attention, clama Percy d'une voix forte. »

Tout le monde s'approcha, impatient d'en savoir plus.

« À cause de la nouvelle attaque, le repas de ce soir est annulé. Nous dînerons donc ici. »

Les élèves attendaient d'autres informations, et Percy le sentit.

« Vous n'en saurez pas plus à propos de l'attaque, dit-il d'une voix sèche. »

Les Gryffondor retournèrent à leurs occupations en grognant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Percy fit dresser des tables et mettre le couvert, et les plats apparurent. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance étrange : certains élèves restaient muets et d'autres au contraire étaient trop bavards.


	32. Pendant la nuit

**Chapitre 32 : Pendant la nuit.**

Après le dîner improvisé dans la salle commune de Griffondor, Harry et ses amis étaient allés se coucher dans une ambiance tendue. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots et s'étaient mis au lit.

Durant la nuit, Harry fut réveillé par un bruit. Face à lui, Ron le fixait, debout au pied de son lit.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry encore un peu endormi. »

Ron ne répondit pas. Son regard se fit menaçant.

« Écoute, c'est pas drôle, retourne te coucher… lança Harry, inquiet. »

Ron ne répondit toujours pas. Brutalement, il se pencha en avant et montra les dents d'un air rageur. Ses canines grandirent alors, et ses cheveux se transformèrent en plumes. Le blanc de ses yeux prit une teinte grise, puis noire.

Harry était tétanisé dans son lit, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste en direction de sa baguette. Ron se jeta alors sur lui en déployant de larges ailes, le visage couvert d'écailles, et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit d'une trentaine de centimètres, dévoilant trois rangées de dents acérées.

Au moment où Harry allait être englouti par Ron, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était toujours dans son lit, haletant et en sueur, mais nulle trace du Ron-monstre.

Harry attrapa précipitamment sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et produisit une faible lueur à l'aide d'un sort. Il écarta alors les tentures de son lit, prêt à se défendre. Mais tout était calme, et ses camarades dormaient paisiblement.

Il retomba dans son lit en soupirant. Cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, il n'y avait rien à craindre…

Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à sa rendormir, après la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir, alors il sortit le livre trouvé dans le feu et commença à l'examiner. Cela s'avéra être un journal intime. Il avait appartenu à un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor, et comportait la date 1942-1943. Harry ne comprenait pas comment ce journal avait résisté au feu, et surtout il ne comprenait pas qui avait pu le jeter aux flammes après cinquante ans. D'autant plus que, Harry s'en aperçut bien vite, il était entièrement vide. Les seules inscriptions étaient l'année d'utilisation et le nom du propriétaire.

Dans le calme nocturne, des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers et venait de passer devant le dortoir des deuxième année.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à une heure pareille ? Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin…

Harry, sans réfléchir, se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir en silence.

Dans la salle commune, il aperçut une silhouette qui avançait à pas de loup. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie… Dans un tel contexte, qui pouvait oser s'aventurer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ? Harry décida de suivre la silhouette, confiant dans le pouvoir de sa cape à le protéger.

L'ombre fit pivoter doucement le portrait de la Grosse dame. Si pour entrer il fallait un mot de passe, il était en effet possible de sortir sans. L'ombre laissa l'ouverture entrebâillée, certainement pour pouvoir revenir plus tard.

Harry vit que la Grosse dame ronflait ; si elle ne se réveillait pas, elle ne se refermerait pas.

Harry suivi la silhouette dans plusieurs couloirs, synchronisant le rythme de ses pas sur le sien pour ne pas être repéré. En marchant, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. C'était forcément un garçon de Gryffondor, et puisqu'il venait d'un dortoir situé au-dessus du sien, il pouvait être en troisième, sixième ou septième année.

Cela ne l'avançait guère… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, la conduite de cette personne était suspecte, et la curiosité de Harry le poussait à en apprendre davantage.

Soudain, l'ombre s'arrêta. Harry fit de même, à quelques mètres de distance. Pendant quelques minutes il en se passa rien, puis une deuxième ombre la rejoignit.

« Percy ! s'écria-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Pénélope ! répondit la première ombre. »

Une lueur apparût alors, produit par la baguette de l'une des silhouettes, et Harry pu les reconnaître. Il s'agissait bel et bien du frère de Ron et de sa petite amie.

« Je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ! se plaignit Percy à voix basse. Tout à l'heure, je te raccompagnerais jusqu'à ta salle commune.  
- La dernière fois, il s'est écoulé des semaines avant qu'il n'y ait une nouvelle attaque…  
- Peut-être, mais on ne sait jamais. Je ne préfère pas courir le risque. D'ailleurs, tu devrais quitter l'école, tu es en danger ici.  
- Si on respecte les règles de Dumbledore, je pense qu'on ne craint rien.  
- Rien n'est moins sûr ! Les professeurs sont dépassés, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je pense que…  
- Je t'en prie ! le coupa-t-elle. Je te promets d'appliquer à la lettre toutes les mesures de sécurité qu'il faudra, mais je veux rester.  
- Mais il y a déjà eu deux morts, c'est très sérieux ! Hier, l'attaque s'est même faite en plein jour ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ?!  
- Peu importe ! Si ce qu'on dit est vrai, il suffit de se déplacer en groupe et avec des sorciers de sang pur.  
- Et si ce n'est pas vrai ?! »

Pénélope soupira.

« Tu t'en fais pour rien, crois-moi. »

Il y eut un silence. Percy n'osait plus rien dire.

« Les examens en fin de cinquième année sont très importants, tu le sais, reprit-elle d'une voix douce.  
- Tu pourrais réviser chez toi, à l'abri, répondit Percy qui s'était un peu calmé.  
- Ce n'est pas pareil, sans professeurs…  
- Je n'arriverai pas à te faire entendre raison, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il tristement.  
- Non. »

Ils se prirent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il s'écoula quelques minutes.

« Il faut que je te raccompagnes, dit finalement Percy.  
- D'accord. »

La lueur disparût alors, et les deux ombres s'éloignèrent en direction des dortoirs de Serdaigle.

Harry, qui pendant tout l'échange n'avait pas voulu bouger de peur de faire du bruit, partit alors en sens inverse.

Le portrait n'avait pas bougé, la Grosse dame dormait toujours. Harry se glissa discrètement dans le passage, et retourna se coucher.


	33. Souvenirs enfouis

**Chapitre 33 : Souvenirs enfouis.**

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines depuis la deuxième attaque, et de nombreux enfants nés-moldus avaient d'ores et déjà quitté l'école. Ils avaient trop peur pour rester, et les professeurs n'avaient pas essayé de les retenir preuve, s'il en fallait, de leur incapacité à les protéger…

Des élèves de sang-mêlé étaient aussi partis, leurs parents ayant préféré ne pas courir de risque. Et ainsi, près d'un élève sur dix manquait à l'appel.

Dumbledore avait malgré tout renforcé les mesures de sécurité, insistant notamment sur le fait que les élèves ne devaient jamais être seuls, quel que soit leur statut de sang. Il avait même été décidé que quelques soient les conditions, les élèves d'une même classe ne devaient pas se séparer. Les Gryffondor de deuxième année ne se quittaient donc plus. Même pour aller aux toilettes, ils devaient rester ensemble…

Les professeurs espéraient ainsi endiguer le phénomène, mais ces mesures préventives ne rassuraient pas grand monde. Les élèves tentaient même de cuisiner les professeurs pour obtenir plus d'informations.

« Professeur Lockhart, demanda un jour Seamus Finnigan, où en est la recherche de la chambre des secrets ? »

Lockhart grimaça fugacement, avant d'afficher un sourire forcé.

« Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour découvrir la chose responsable des attaques, mais malheureusement, nos recherches n'ont jusqu'à présent pas abouti. Mais rassurez-vous : si vous respectez à la lettre le nouveau règlement, vous ne risquez rien.  
- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ? avait riposté Lavande Brown.  
- Eh bien, parce que manifestement la créature ne s'en prend qu'à des élèves isolés. »

Ils obtenaient le même genre de réponses des autres professeurs, mais toutes ces explications ne les satisfaisaient pas.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'il était en étude surveillée et avait déjà fini tous ses devoirs, Harry avait ressorti le journal de Tom Jedusor. Il n'avait toujours pas d'explication à propos de cet étrange livre, mais le gardait toujours avec lui et le feuilletait souvent, à la recherche d'un indice qui lui aurait échappé.

« Encore ce fameux journal ? demanda Ron qui s'était retourné.  
- Ouais, soupira Harry. C'est carrément incompréhensible. Il n'y a rien d'écrit, pas la moindre information qui pourrait me mettre sur une piste.  
- Fais voir, j'ai appris un sort de révélation pendant les vacances.  
- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Pour savoir si un objet a été piégé par les jumeaux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Harry se leva et vint tendre le journal à Ron. Celui-ci le posa au milieu du bazar qui était étalé sur sa table, et l'ouvrit au hasard.

« Aparecium ! dit-il alors en agitant sa baguette. »

Il ne se passa rien.

« Bon, ben ça marche pas… dit Ron. »

Il voulut refermer le livre, mais il avait toujours sa baguette en main, et celle-ci accrocha son encrier ouvert, qui se renversa et déversa son contenu sur les affaires de Ron.

« Mince ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte.  
- Un peu de silence ! ordonna Olivier Dubois, l'élève de sixième année qui les surveillait.  
- Désolé, répondit Ron en essayant désespérément de sauver ses devoirs et ses livres. »

Il avait redressé le flacon, mais le mal était fait : de l'encre maculait les devoirs sur lesquels il travaillait. Ron essaya alors d'éponger ce qui pouvait l'être avec un chiffon.

Il se produisit alors un événement étrange : l'encre qui tâchait le journal de Tom Jedusor disparût progressivement, comme si le papier était en train de la boire.

« Bizarre… dit Harry. Déjà qu'il résiste au feu… Maintenant, c'est à l'encre.  
- Tant mieux pour lui ! répondit Ron d'un ton rageur. Tu connaîtrais pas un sort pour effacer ça en attendant ? Parce que mes affaires n'y résistent pas, elles !  
- Désolé, le seul que je connais ferait aussi disparaître tout ce que tu as écrit sous la tâche. »

Ron grogna quelque chose comme « Je demanderai à Percy » et Harry retourna à sa table.

* * *

Harry n'avait plus repensé au journal jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Peu après s'être mis au lit, cependant, il se redressa d'un coup sec : il venait d'avoir une illumination.

Qu'un journal résiste au feu ou à l'eau, pourquoi pas. Cela permettait de le protéger. Mais qu'il résiste à l'encre, ça c'était complétement stupide ! Comment pourrait-on écrire dedans dans ce cas ?

« Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il est vide, murmura tout d'abord Harry, qui se parlait à lui-même. »

Puis il se rappela d'autre chose.

« Mais non, la date et le nom du propriétaire ont été écrit, ça n'a aucun sens. »

Il sortit le journal de son sac, ainsi qu'un stylo-plume que ses parents lui avaient offert. Habituellement, il n'utilisait que des stylos à billes, et il ne dérogeait à la règle que pour vérifier quelque chose.

Il secoua légèrement le stylo de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte tombe sur une des pages. Cette fois encore, l'encre fut comme bue par le papier.

Il avait déjà essayé de le mouiller, et l'eau avait glissé sur le papier comme elle aurait glissé sur une toile cirée. Mais l'encre, elle, était absorbée…

Harry tenta alors d'écrire quelque chose. « Bonjour » fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, alors c'est ce qu'il nota.

Le mot disparût, comme Harry s'y attendait, mais quelques centimètres en-dessous apparût alors une réponse : « Bonjour à toi aussi. Qui es-tu ? ». L'écriture était différente de celle de Harry.

Décidemment, cette histoire était de plus en plus abracadabrantesque…

« Harry Potter, écrivit-il. Et toi ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas : « Je suis Tom Jedusor. Comment as-tu trouvé mon journal ? »

Un dialogue s'engagea alors. Chaque fois, Harry écrivait quelque chose qui disparaissait au profit d'une réponse, qui elle-même disparaissait rapidement.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans une cheminée, quelqu'un a voulu s'en débarrasser je pense.  
- Heureusement, j'ai protégé ce journal à l'aide de puissants enchantements. Ainsi, mes souvenirs ne risquent rien.  
- Comment cela ? Tu veux dire que ce journal contient des souvenirs ?  
- Bien sûr, comme tous les journaux intimes ! Et celui-ci contient mes souvenirs de Poudlard.  
- Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas écrits ?  
- Parce que je ne voulais pas que n'importe qui puisse y avoir accès. Ces souvenirs sont très précieux, mais aussi très dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ce sont les souvenirs d'événements horribles qui se sont déroulés à Poudlard il y a cinquante ans.  
- Quel genre ? écrivit fébrilement Harry.  
- L'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, évidemment. »


	34. La bête

**Chapitre 34 : La bête.**

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« La chambre des secrets a déjà été ouverte ? écrivit-il.  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Mais pourquoi personne n'a l'air d'être au courant ?  
- Parce qu'à l'époque, le directeur a étouffé l'affaire. Il n'en a jamais rien dit, et personne n'a jamais su.  
- Personne ? Et toi ?  
- Personne sauf moi, en effet.  
- Comment as-tu su ?  
- Parce que c'est moi qui ait arrêté le coupable. »

Harry reposa son stylo-plume. Tout cela était tout bonnement incroyable.

« Qui étais-ce ? écrivit-il en tremblant. Comment l'as-tu découvert ?  
- C'est une longue histoire…  
- Dis m'en plus.  
- Je ne peux pas. »

Alors que la réponse disparaissait, Harry fut terriblement déçu. La solution était là, si près, et il ne pouvait pas y accéder ?

Mais bientôt, d'autres mots apparurent.

« En revanche, je peux te montrer… »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Qu'est-ce que le journal pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Soudain, il sentit sa tête commencer à tourner. Autour de lui, les objets semblèrent partir en une grande farandole, et Harry eut l'étrange réflexe de s'accrocher à ses draps pour ne pas tomber.

Les vertiges s'accentuèrent rapidement, puis Harry eut l'affreuse sensation de chuter brutalement et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans une vaste salle remplies d'étagères pleines de bibelots et de bibliothèques garnies de livres. Il avait l'esprit embrumé comme jamais, et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Il s'étonna tout d'abord des couleurs ternes de son environnement, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul : derrière un grand bureau d'ébène, il y avait un vieil homme tout ridé et ne possédant plus que quelques cheveu blancs de chaque côté du crâne.

Face à lui, assis sur un tabouret, il y avait un jeune homme d'environ seize ans, portant un uniforme de Poudlard avec un insigne de préfet de Serpentard. Il avait des cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux perçants.

Aucun des deux ne parlait. Le jeune semblait attendre tandis que le vieux finissait d'écrire quelque chose dans un rouleau de parchemin.

« Excusez-moi, dit Harry en s'approchant d'eux. Je ne sais absolument pas où je suis et… »

Il s'arrêta : ils ne réagissaient pas.

« Euh… Vous m'entendez ? tenta Harry. »

Puis il se rappela : le journal voulait lui _montrer_ ses souvenirs. Le jeune garçon était sans doute Tom Jedusor, et il était en train de revivre avec lui une scène qui s'était déroulée cinquante ans auparavant.

Le vieil homme posa sa plume.

« Je comprends bien ton problème, mon garçon, dit-il alors. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas retourner dans ton orphelinat pendant les grandes vacances mais…  
- Alors quoi ? s'écria le jeune homme. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rester à Poudlard cet été, comme tous les autres étés ?  
- Les, heu… les récents événements m'en empêchent. Je… Il va falloir fermer Poudlard, le temps de trouver une solution. C'est ma responsabilité de directeur.  
- Mais professeur Dippet, il n'y a eu qu'une agression ! Rien ne dit que cela se répétera !  
- Allons ! répondit sèchement le vieil homme. Tu es un garçon intelligent, tu as déjà compris qu'au contraire, rien ne prouve que cette chose s'en arrêtera là. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Mais, professeur…  
- Oui ?  
- Si le coupable est découvert rapidement, vous ne fermerez pas l'école, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Évidemment. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose, Tom ?  
- Je… Peut-être. Du moins j'ai un soupçon. »

À cet instant, la vue de Harry se brouilla. Il sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids, et sentit le contact de la pierre froide contre son dos et sa tête.

Il s'écoula une durée de temps incertaine, puis la vue lui revint. Il était désormais dans un couloir. Il reconnaissait une des ailes du château de Poudlard, et rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis.

Il se releva. À côté de lui, il vit alors Tom Jedusor, qui était caché derrière une grande statue. Il épiait quelque chose, ou plutôt il attendait quelque chose.

Harry vint se placer près de lui, et attendit patiemment. Après quelques minutes, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, et Tom Jedusor se redressa.

Une ombre passa devant eux, et continua sa route sans les voir. Tom sortit alors de sa cachette, Harry sur ses pas.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis l'ombre s'immobilisa devant une porte. Harry regarda autour de lui : ils étaient dans une partie isolée du château. L'ombre poussa doucement la porte et entra dans ce qui semblait être un dépôt.

Tom Jedusor s'avança jusqu'au niveau de la porte, mais resta sur le côté pour ne pas être visible de l'intérieur.

« Allez, viens, dit une voix dans la pièce. Viens dans la boîte. Faut qu'j'te fasse disp'raître pen'nant un moment. »

La voix était étonnamment familière à Harry.

Il vit alors Tom Jedusor sortir sa baguette et entrer.

« Bonsoir, Rubeus, dit-il d'une voix lente. »

L'homme se retourna vivement.

« Tom ? Qu'est tu fais là ?  
- Je viens t'arrêter, Rubeus. Ta passion pour les animaux dangereux, je l'ai longtemps couverte. Mais maintenant les choses ont changées : il y a eu un mort. Cela ne peut plus continuer.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'pas vrai, j'suis pas r'sponsable ! s'écria le géant.  
- Ah oui ? Et l'affreuse créature que tu élèves dans cette remise n'est pas dangereuse selon toi ? »

L'homme sortit alors sa baguette, mais Tom fut plus rapide.

« Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il. »

La baguette de son adversaire lui vola des mains, et Tom s'avança à pas lent.

« Ne m'oblige pas à m'en prendre à toi Rubeus. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Mais l'homme n'insista pas : il leva les bras en signe de soumission.

Alors Jedusor s'approcha alors de la grande armoire à côté de laquelle se tenait l'homme. À l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre comme des raclements. Jedusor donna un coup de baguette dans l'air, et l'armoire s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Une affreuse créature arachnoïde en sortit alors en trombes et se précipita vers la porte. Jedusor jeta une salve de sortilège, mais la créature zigzaguait et les évita tous. Elle parvint à sortir, et les bruits de ses pattes contre la pierre s'estompèrent rapidement.

Jedusor jura rageusement, puis se tourna vers l'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Maintenant suis-moi, je vais te livrer au professeur Dippet. »

La scène se troubla à nouveau.

* * *

Harry se retrouva dans son lit, le journal ouvert sur les draps.

« Oh bon sang ! s'écria Harry à haute voix. Hagrid ! »


	35. Les révélations d'Hagrid

**Chapitre 35 : Les révélations d'Hagrid.**

« T'es sûr ? s'exclama Ron, abasourdi.  
- Mais comme je te l'dis ! Il avait pas plus de quinze ans, mais ma main à couper que c'était lui ! »

Ron n'y croyait pas.

Les garçons étaient installés à une des tables de la salle commune de Gryffondor et faisaient semblant de réviser leurs cours de la journée. Harry avait raconté à son ami tout ce qui lui était arrivé la veille : le journal qui pouvait s'exprimer, les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor, Hagrid et sa créature, etc. Il lui avait dressé un récit complet de tout cela.

« Mais comment veux-tu que ce soit lui l'héritier de Serpentard ? demanda Ron. Il était même pas dans sa maison, il était à Gryffondor ! »

Harry n'y avait pas pensé.

« C'est juste… Mais après tout, c'est peut-être une couverture.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ben réfléchit : Hagrid élève depuis tout jeune des créatures dangereuses…  
- Sa grande passion… lâcha Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- … et mettons qu'un jour arrive un accident : l'une de ces choses tue un élève. Hagrid panique, et décide de camoufler ça en ressortant une vieille légende et en faisant croire que l'élève a été tué par le monstre de la chambre des secrets. »

Ron resta perdu dans ses pensées un instant.

« Ouais, ça se tient, dit-il enfin. Hagrid est pas méchant, mais il est bien capable de provoquer des accidents mortels en s'amourachant de dragons et de trucs comme ça.  
- Et mettons que cette fois-ci, la même chose survienne à nouveau, et qu'il décide de faire pareil, c'est-à-dire de ressortir la légende une deuxième fois…  
- C'est quand même gros, je le vois pas capable de monter un plan pareil, et surtout de le faire deux fois. Enfin tu le connais comme moi : il est un peu bourru, mais il gagne à être connu, c'est pas un mauvais bougre.  
- Ouais, je sais bien. Et j'y aurais jamais cru si le journal de Tom Jedusor ne me l'avait pas montré. Mais les faits sont là : Jedusor a fait cesser les attaques en arrêtant Hagrid et en mettant en fuite sa bête. »

Ron essaya d'assimiler tout cela.

« Et c'est quoi comme bête ?  
- Je sais pas trop, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir. Mais on aurait dit comme une araignée de la taille d'un chien. »

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Ron.

« En plus ça correspond : Brûlopot a dit que Colin avait été empoisonné par une sorte de morsure.  
- C'est vrai… reconnut Ron.  
- Une araignée pourrait très bien faire ça, il y en a des venimeuses.  
- C'est affreux, commenta Ron en frissonnant à nouveau.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as à grimacer ?  
- C'est rien, je supporte pas les araignées, c'est tout. »

Il essaya de se ressaisir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Harry, Hagrid sait des choses. Qu'il soit coupable ou non, il pourrait nous en apprendre plus.  
- Et donc ? Quand et comment tu veux aller le voir avec les nouvelles règles ?  
- À la tombée de la nuit, avec ma cape. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

* * *

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées. Alors que tout le monde dormait dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, Harry et Ron s'étaient relevés et étaient sortis camouflés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils avaient traversé les couloirs, puis avaient emprunté le chemin qui menait à la cabane du garde-chasse.

Hagrid, cependant, ne semblait pas être là. La lumière était éteinte, alors qu'il laissait crépiter le feu même lorsqu'il dormait, Harry et Ron avaient frappés sans succès. Nulle trace du géant ou de son chien.

« Où est-ce qu'il peut être à cette heure ? demanda Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas… avoua Harry. »

Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps : de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre, et bientôt la silhouette du géant apparût.

Accompagné de son chien, Crockdur, Hagrid revenait d'une chasse. Il avait son arbalète en bandoulière et traînait derrière lui un sanglier. Un de ces sangliers carnivores qui vivaient dans la forêt autour du château et qui s'attaquaient aux cerfs et aux promeneurs égarés.

Harry enleva la cape.

« Oh bon sang ! s'écria Hagrid de surprise. »

Il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Voulez m'faire avoir une attaque ou quoi ?!  
- Désolé Hagrid, dit Harry.  
- Pis d'bord qu'est-ce vous fait's d'hors à c't'heure-ci ? Devriez z'être couché, c'dangereux !  
- On sait, reprit Ron. Mais on avait des choses importantes à vous demander. »

Hagrid leur jeta un regard de suspicion. Ces enfants-là ne lui apportaient que des ennuis…

Mais il était bonne pâte.

« Ben entrez, 'lors. »

Il abandonna sa carcasse encore chaude et poussa la porte. Il prépara un bon feu tandis que les enfants s'installaient.

« J'pas grand-chose à vous prop'ser, dit-il.  
- C'est pas grave, répondit Ron. »

Il alluma ensuite quelques chandelles, qu'il plaça sur la table.

« Bon, z'avez quoi à m'dire ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Voilà, heu, c'est à propos de tous ces événements.  
- Mouais, sale affaire… L'dir'cteur sait p'us quoi faire.  
- Oui, et, en fait, on nous a dit que la même chose était déjà arrivée il y a cinquante ans. »

Hagrid fronça ses épais sourcils broucailleux, ce qui lui donna un air effrayant. Harry n'osa pas continuer.

« Et il paraît que vous aviez été suspecté à l'époque, ajouta Ron sans précaution, parce que vous éleviez une araignée géante dans une armoire. »

Hagrid se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise par la même occasion.

« 'Coutez-moi bien l'gamins, dit-il en serrant les dents. J'ai déconné à l'poque, j'le r'connais. Mais j'ai j'mais tué personne, m'entendez ? Jamais ! Aragog a fait d'mal à personne, sortait même pas d'son pl'card ! Çui qu'est coupable c'pas moi, ils s'sont juste servi d'moi pour porter l'chapeau ! »

Le géant était devenu rouge.

« Maint'nant foutez l'camp ! Imm'diat'ment ! »

Harry et Ron s'enfuirent sans réfléchir. Même l'année précédente, avec toutes leurs questions sur Touffu, le chien à trois têtes, ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'énerver à ce point.

Les garçons couraient sur le sentier quand ils entendirent la forte voix de Hagrid, qui se tenait sur son seuil et tendait le poing.

« J'rien à m'reprocher ! C'pas ma faute si c'tte pauv' Mimi est morte ! »


	36. L'arrestation

**Chapitre 36 : L'arrestation.**

Il s'était écoulé trois jours depuis la désastreuse entrevue des garçons avec le géant.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec ses camarades de deuxième année, une chouette hulotte vint se poser sur la table juste devant lui. Un morceau de papier grossièrement plié était accroché à sa patte, sur lequel était écrit « HARRY ».

Il détacha le mot et récompensa la chouette en lui donnant un bout de viande crue. Manifestement satisfaite, elle repartit d'un battement d'aile.

Harry déplia le message. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture laborieuse et difficilement déchiffrable de Hagrid. Ron, à côté de lui, se pencha alors et lut par-dessus son épaule en plissant les yeux d'un air incertain.

« Il veut qu'on le rejoigne chez lui à midi ? demanda Ron en chuchotant.  
- On dirait bien.  
- Mais comment on va faire ça ? On n'a pas le droit de se séparer du groupe… »

Cette fois-ci, la cape d'invisibilité ne leur suffirait pas : en pleine journée, il leur faudrait justifier la moindre absence auprès de leurs camarades. Pourtant, le mot laissait présager quelque chose de très important, et il fallait donc absolument qu'ils trouvent un moyen.

« On a quoi comme cours en fin de matinée ? demanda Harry.  
- Lockhart, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
- Tu crois qu'on peut tenter le coup en sortant de son cours ?  
- Faut voir. Mais avec quel prétexte ?  
- Aucune idée. Mais on a quatre heures pour trouver. »

* * *

Après deux heures de cours, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'idée.

« J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne trouve pas de solution, dit Harry tout bas à Ron en sortant du cours de métamorphose. »

Ils suivirent le groupe d'élèves en direction de la salle de leur prochain cours.

« En fait, continua-t-il, le plus simple aurait été de renvoyer un message à Hagrid, ce matin, en lui expliquant qu'on ne peut pas sortir seul et qu'il faut donc qu'il vienne nous chercher à la fin des cours…  
- Peut-être, répondit Ron, mais il a dit qu'il fallait être très discret, et que personne ne devait être au courant.  
- Ouais, ouais. »

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait un semblant de solution.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée, glissa-t-il à Ron pendant un exercice théorique sur les sorts d'attaque.  
- Ah oui ? s'enthousiasma son ami. C'est quoi ton plan ?  
- Ben justement, y a pas de plan. »

Le sourire de Ron se décomposa, laissant place à une mine perplexe.

« Comment ça ?  
- Je vais improviser. »

À la fin du cours, Harry attrapa Ron par le bras et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Lockhart.

« Vous faites quoi ? demanda Seamus qui passait en sens inverse.  
- On a quelques questions à poser.  
- Ah bon ? Mais on s'en va, nous…  
- T'inquiète pas, répondit Harry. Lockhart nous accompagnera tout à l'heure, allez-y. »

Seamus haussa les épaules, et toute la classe sortie en direction du réfectoire.

Lockhart était assis derrière son bureau, lisant et corrigeant les devoirs des sixième année.

« Hum, monsieur ? demanda Harry.  
- Ah, c'est toi mon garçon ? dit Lockhart avec un grand sourire. Que puis-je pour toi ?  
- J'avais une question au sujet du sortilège oppugno… improvisa Harry.  
- Ah, un fameux sortilège que celui-ci ! s'extasia Lockhart. Il m'a déjà sorti de bien des situations, tu peux me croire !  
- Justement, dans quel genre de cas peut-on l'utiliser ? Vous, par exemple, dans quel contexte l'avez-vous déjà utilisé ? »

Lockhart bascula en arrière dans son fauteuil et regarda dans le vide d'un air inspiré.

« Je me rappelle m'en être une fois servi contre une meute de loups-garous.  
- Une meute de loup-garou ? s'étonna Ron. Je ne savais pas qu'ils se déplaçaient en groupe…  
- Oui, heu, ils n'étaient en fait que trois, mais l'idée est là. Bref. Il existe un sortilège, très puissant, qui force les loups-garous à se retransformer en homme. »

Harry n'avait encore jamais abordé la lycanthropie en cours, et ce qu'il en savait provenait essentiellement de films de série B… Autant dire rien, donc.

« Malheureusement il est très difficile de le lancer lorsqu'on court avec des loups-garous à ses trousses, continua Lockhart en riant. De ce fait, il a bien fallu que je trouve quelque chose d'autre. En l'occurrence, ce fut ce fameux sortilège, avec lequel j'ai fait pleuvoir sur eux des galets par dizaines, les obligeant à battre retraite. Alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient, j'ai pu utiliser des sortilèges d'immobilisation, et…  
- Vous les avez attaqués dans le dos ? demanda Ron, abasourdi.  
- Hum, eh bien, dit Lockhart d'un air gêné. Peu importe, l'exemple visait simplement à donner un usage de ce sortilège d'oppugno. Disons qu'il permet, en se servant d'objets proches, de se défendre face à un groupe, ou tout simplement de se défendre avec une attaque multiple, ce qui empêche toute esquive. »

Il regarda les deux enfants, visiblement mécontent d'avoir raconté cette action peu glorieuse qui consiste à attaquer des adversaires en fuite.

« Allez-y, maintenant, dit-il sèchement. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas. »

Harry et Ron n'en espéraient pas tant. Ils filèrent, et en sortant de la salle Harry prit la cape dans son sac et la jeta sur eux.

« Eh ben, lâcha Harry. Moi qui préparais déjà une excuse pour lui fausser compagnie, voilà qu'il nous fout dehors… »

* * *

Harry frappa contre la porte de la cabane de bois, et immédiatement celle-ci s'ouvrit. Hagrid jeta dehors un regard suspicieux puis sans un mot leur fit signe d'entrer.

« J'ai p'us beaucoup d'temps, dit-il lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte. Faut d'suite qu'j'vous dise tout. »

Il les fit s'asseoir

« Vous aime bien les mioches. Veux pas qu'vous m'croyez c'pable dans c't'histoire, alors j'vais tout v'raconter.  
- Je… Mais comment ça, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps ? demanda Harry.  
- I' vont v'nir. J'le sais. I' vont v'nir me chercher et pis m'amèn'ront à Azkaban, pour sûr. Aujourd'hui, demain, j'sais pas, mais bientôt. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air dérouté.

« 'Coutez moi bien. Quand qu'j'étais à Poudlard et qu'j'avais seize ou dix-s't ans, j'ai pu ach'ter à un voy'geur un œuf d'acromentule. C't'un genre d'ar'gnée géante, et j'l'ai caché dans l'ch'teau pendant que'ques temps. C'tait un peu comme mon bébé, voyez ? »

Il agrémentait son discours de nombreux mouvements de mains.

« Pis y a eu ces attaques, continua-t-il d'une voix sombre. On a r'trouvé une élève morte, tuée par une cr'ature inconnue. Mais Aragog, à c't'époque, j'vous l'dis de suite, était même pas ass' grand pour sortir s'prom'ner dans l'ch'teau, alors c'tait sûr'ment pas lui. Mais on m'a accusé, pis tout semblait clair pour eux : j'tais l'coupable idéal, et Aragog était forc'ment l'monstre… »

Il y eut alors quelques coups frappés à la porte.

« Planquez-vous ! » leur ordonna Hagrid tout bas en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Harry et Ron s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité et se logèrent dans un coin de la cabane. Hagrid entrebâilla la porte.

« Bonsoir, Hagrid, dit la voix de Dumbledore.  
- Que, heu, qu'est qui s'passe ? demanda le géant d'une voix tremblotante. Pas déjà ?  
- Si, j'en ai bien peur, répondit le directeur. Pouvons-nous entrer ?  
- Ben, je, enfin… Oui, sûr. »

Il ouvrit la porte plus largement, laissant le passage à Dumbledore suivit par trois hommes. Le premier était un petit homme corpulent, avec les cheveux mal coiffés et de grands cernes, et qui portait un costume débraillé. Le second était un grand homme noir large d'épaule, à la mine peu rassurante et au crâne chauve. Le dernier, enfin, était le professeur Brûlopot. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« M'sieur l'min'stre, dit Hagrid en s'inclinant devant le petit homme.  
- Venons-en au fait, voulez-vous ? répondit le ministre.  
- Euh, oui.  
- Bien. Vous savez, j'imagine, le pourquoi de notre visite aujourd'hui.  
- Ben, c't-à-dire qu'on m'a prévenu qu'viendrez, alors…  
- Très bien. »

Le ministre prit une chaise et s'assit.

« Les, hum, incidents qui sont survenus récemment à Poudlard, vous en conviendrez, rappellent étrangement à notre mémoire d'autres incidents qui sont survenus à l'époque de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, Rubeus ?  
- Je… Oui.  
- Devant de telles similitudes, évidemment, il est difficile de ne pas vouloir rechercher le précédent coupable, et de l'accuser une nouvelle fois. »

Debout devant la cheminée, Dumbledore restait silencieux, le regard vague. Brûlopot, lui, semblait se contenir, mais était manifestement nerveux.

« Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, continua le ministre. Et je crains, je vous le dit, je crains que cette fois nous soyons réellement obligé de vous arrêter. »

Hagrid manqua de flancher.

« La dernière fois, nous vous avons laissé en liberté à la fois parce que vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, mais aussi parce que nous avions conclu à un malheureux accident. La bête dont vous vous occupiez, je dirais même que vous éleviez, a accidentellement attaqué et tué une élève, mais nous avions à l'époque considéré que vous n'étiez pas tout à fait responsable, et qu'il s'agissait plus d'une imprudence que d'une volonté de nuire. »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge distraitement.

« Eh bien, Fudge, dit-il d'une voix acide, il est étonnant que vous employiez le « nous » pour parler de décisions qui ont été prises avant même votre naissance… »

Il laissa sa phrase et suspens, et le ministre grimaça.

« Il est évident que lorsque je dis « nous », je parle du ministère, cette entité intemporelle à la tête de laquelle se succèdent des ministres dans une magnifique et légitime continuité. Je n'étais en effet pas né à l'époque qui nous intéresse, mais je m'associe aux décisions prises par mes prédécesseurs comme si elles étaient miennes. »

Fudge soutint le regard de Dumbledore pendant un moment, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Hagrid.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ces circonstances atténuantes ne seront pas retenues cette fois : en tant qu'adulte responsable et parfaitement conscient des attitudes et comportements des créatures dangereuses, vous serez directement tenu pour fautif. Vous connaissez les risques, mais de nouveaux accidents sont malgré tout survenus. Plusieurs accidents, même ! Preuve que vous n'avez pas su – ou pas voulu – prendre les mesures nécessaires à temps.  
- Mais, je… bredouilla Hagrid. J'suis innocent. À l'poque d'jà c'tait pas moi. Aragog n'a j'mais fait d'mal à personne ! »

Fudge se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Aragog est le nom de la créature en question ?  
- En effet.  
- Eh bien, Rubeus, je suis tout prêt à croire en votre bonne fois, mais même si vous pensez sincèrement être innocent, votre responsabilité est engagée dans cette histoire. Votre négligence a déjà causé trois morts – peut-être involontairement, comme vous le dite, mais peu importe : trois morts quand même.  
- Mais, mais non ! Aragog n'a rien fait, j'v'assure ! I' n'sortait j'mais d'son placard ! »

Fudge se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Dumbledore.

« Nous parlons bien d'une acromentule ?  
- En effet.  
- Eh bien, je dois dire que tout cela ne joue pas en votre faveur, Rubeus. Si vous en entêtez à soutenir l'innocence de cette chose, c'est que vous êtes encore plus irresponsable que je ne l'avez cru. Si devant les juges vous refusez de reconnaître vos torts, ils ne feront preuve d'aucune clémence.  
- Mais puisqu'j'vous dis ! cria Hagrid. »

Le géant prit sa tête entre ses mains d'un air désespéré.

« Je… si je puis me permettre, dit alors Brûlopot. »

Fudge se tourna vers lui.

« Je vous écoute.  
- J'ai moi-même examiné les marques laissées sur les corps par la chose qui a commis ces attaques. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas de morsure d'acromentule – ni d'une quelconque araignée. Pour être plus précis, je peux vous dire que cela ressemble davantage à la morsure d'un serpent.  
- Un serpent ? s'étonna Fudge. Quel genre ?  
- Je, heu… Je l'ignore, avoua Brûlopot. Un serpent que je ne connais pas, sans doute petit, mais utilisant un venin ayant des effets inhabituels.  
- Et est-ce que le venin d'acromentule a ce genre d'effets ?  
- Je, heu… hésita Brûlopot, qui se sentait acculé. Pas tout à fait, mais presque.  
- Eh bien voilà qui est plié, déclara Fudge en se levant. Nous allons y aller, maintenant, nous avons parlé, parlé, mais il est l'heure. »

Il fit un signe au grand homme noir, et celui-ci se dirigea vers Hagrid en sortant sa baguette.

« Non, j'vous en prie, dit Hagrid. J'préfère partir en homme libre. J'vous jure qu'j'm'échapperai pas. »

L'homme se tourna vers le ministre, comme pour attendre une instruction.

« Je réponds de lui, dit alors Dumbledore.  
- Très bien, en conclus Fudge. Dans ce cas, ce ne sera pas la peine d'utiliser d'entraves. De toutes manières, si vous tentez quelque chose, monsieur Shacklebolt ici présent n'aura aucune difficulté à vous rattraper, et cela constituera une circonstance aggravante.  
- M'échapperai pas, répéta Hagrid.  
- C'est dans votre intérêt, oui, conclut le ministre. »


	37. Cinquante ans plus tôt

**Chapitre 37 : Cinquante ans plus tôt.**

Le soir de l'arrestation, dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron réfléchissaient. Toute l'école était déjà au courant, et les spéculations allaient bon train.

« Hagrid nous a plusieurs fois juré son innocence, dit Harry. Hier, ils nous a même fait venir exprès. C'est pas une attitude de coupable, ça…  
- C'est sûr, mais tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le ministre. Selon lui, Hagrid n'a pas voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, c'est juste qu'il a été négligent et qu'il y a donc eu des accidents.  
- Ouais, mais lui-même affirme le contraire, et Brûlopot est convaincu que ce n'est pas une acromentule qui a fait le coup. Et même si Hagrid a déjà élevé une acromentule, il n'a jamais élevé de serpent.  
- Et le dragon de l'année dernière ?  
- C'est pas pareil. Et puis c'était une première pour lui. »

Ron hocha la tête.

« J'veux dire, reprit Harry, il y a quand même plein de trucs qui collent pas là-dedans… Tiens, j'y repense : Brûlopot a plusieurs fois répété que ça devait être un serpent d'assez petite taille.  
- Et ?  
- Et réfléchit : Hagrid ne s'intéresse qu'à des monstres encore plus grand que lui.  
- C'est vrai ! s'écria Ron.  
- Enfin tu vois bien : dans cette histoire, il y a tout un tas de choses bizarres. C'est pas clair.  
- Il faudrait qu'on en apprenne plus, mais comment ? À qui est-ce qu'on pourrait aller poser des questions ?  
- L'idéal, ce serait de poser des questions à quelqu'un qui était là il y a cinquante ans, un témoin de la première affaire.  
- Ben à part Tom Jedusor…  
- Pas la peine : il est convaincu que Hagrid est le coupable.  
- On pourrait éventuellement lui poser d'autres questions, l'air de rien, et… Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Harry s'était soudainement figé, comme perdu dans une intense réflexion.

« Attends voir, dit-il après un a parlé de la mort d'une fille, il y a cinquante ans, et Hagrid a dit l'autre jour qu'elle s'appelait Mimi.  
- Eh bien ? demanda Ron, qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Ben, imagine que cette fille, ce soit Mimi Geignarde. »

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient arrivés dans les toilettes abandonnés.

« La porte est verrouillée, évidemment, annonça Harry. Mais la dernière fois, mon sort à suffit. »

Il lança son sortilège, et la porte se déverrouilla. Harry soupira : il avait eu peur un instant que depuis la dernière fois, McGonagall ait fait renforcer la sécurité.

Ils entrèrent.

« Mimi ? demanda Harry à haute voix. Tu es là ?  
- Ohé ! ajouta Ron. »

Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien, puis une voix résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous venez vous moquer de moi, c'est ça ?  
- Non, heu, on a simplement quelques questions, dit Harry.  
- On voulait savoir comment tu étais morte, dit Ron. »

Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde surgit alors de nulle part, et vint se placer devant eux, avec un air méfiant.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ben, on s'intéresse à toi, dit Ron avec un peu de mauvaise foi. On voulait en savoir plus, parce que comme tu sors jamais trop d'ici, on te connaît pas vraiment. »

La flatterie fonctionna à merveille.

« Ah oui ? C'est gentil, ça », dit-elle dans un sourire.

Harry et Ron lui sourirent à leur tour, espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise de paranoïa avant qu'elle n'ait fini de leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Ils avaient un peu honte de cette hypocrisie, mais la fin justifie les moyens, et il fallait absolument trouver le moyen de sortir Hagrid de cette situation.

« Alors, dis-nous tout, reprit Harry. Comment ça s'est passé ? Et d'abord, c'était quand ?  
- Eh bien, cela fait cinquante ans cette année, je crois. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Visiblement, il s'agissait bien d'elle.

« Mais j'aurais du mal à vous expliquer précisément, je n'ai rien vu.  
- Essaye au moins, dit Ron.  
- Bon, d'accord. Ça s'est passé ici, dans ces toilettes. Olive Hornby s'était encore une fois moqué de moi, et j'étais venu me réfugier ici pour pleurer…  
- Et ensuite ? souffla Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas : j'avais des larmes plein les yeux, j'essayais de les essuyer, et tout à coup j'ai senti une horrible douleur au mollet, comme si il était transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles en même temps. La douleur est ensuite remontée dans toute la jambe, et d'un coup je ne sentais plus rien : j'étais morte.  
- Et pourquoi es-tu devenu un fantôme ? demanda Harry, soudainement prit d'une réelle curiosité.  
- On dit toujours que ceux qui restent sur Terre sous la forme de fantôme sont ceux qui ont des regrets. Moi, mon regret c'était de ne pas avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Olive Hornby. D'autant plus que c'était un peu de sa faute si j'étais morte. Alors je suis revenu en fantôme, et je l'ai poursuivi partout où elle allait pour lui pourrir la vie comme elle elle avait pourri la mienne depuis mes premiers jours à Poudlard. Et puis quand elle a fini par se suicider, je suis revenu ici, là où je suis morte, et je n'en ai plus bougé.

Harry et Ron eurent l'impression de prendre une douche froide.

« Suicidé ? demanda Ron dans un couinement.  
- Oui. J'ai rendu sa vie aussi insupportable que la mienne, et un jour elle s'est pendue. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. »

Ron jeta un regard horrifié à Harry.

* * *

Lorsque les garçons sortirent des toilettes abandonnés, le bilan était mitigé : il n'avait rien appris de nouveau, si ce n'est que Mimi Geignarde avait manifestement été tué exactement de la même manière que les deux nouvelles victimes.

Ils décidèrent alors d'aller voir celui qui avait tout l'air d'être leur allier : Brûlopot.

Le bureau du professeur était un étrange capharnaüm. Sur certaines étagères, s'alignaient des dizaines de bocaux rempli d'un liquide translucide et contenant chacun le corps d'une créature rare et stupéfiante. Sur d'autres étagères, c'était des créatures empaillées qui semblaient épier les visiteurs tant ils paraissaient vivant.

Harry et Ron s'était assis sur de petits tabourets, face au bureau du professeur. Les tabourets étaient recouverts de peau de bête.

« Alors, les enfants, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
- C'est à propos de l'arrestation de Hagrid, annonça Harry.  
- Ah, oui, triste histoire, regretta Brûlopot. Vous avez dû apprendre tout cela par les rumeurs, j'imagine. »

Pas exactement, pensa Harry. Il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée, mais reprit immédiatement une mine grave.

« On est convaincu de l'innocence de Hagrid, monsieur, reprit-il.  
- Mais moi aussi, les enfants, moi aussi. Comme j'ai déjà essayé de l'expliquer au ministre, ce qui a attaqué ces deux malheureux élèves, c'est une sorte de serpent, pas une acromentule. Et puis je vais être franc, mais il n'y aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Rubeus, cette fois.  
- Comment ça, cette fois ? s'étonna Ron. Il y avait des preuves la dernière fois ?  
- Je n'étais pas encore entré à Poudlard, mais cela avait l'air clair, oui. C'était un accident, évidemment, et ce pauvre Rubeus n'est pas un meurtrier, mais à l'époque on en avait conclu après coup que la morsure pouvait tout à fait correspondre à une jeune acromentule, et il faut se rappeler qu'il n'y a pas eu d'autres attaques après la fuite de, comment déjà ? Euh… Aragog. Enfin, c'est du passé, et Rubeus a été pardonné… Mais cette fois, je pense qu'on essaye de mettre sur son dos des attaques dont il n'est nullement responsable. »

Il fit une pause pour toussoter.

« Il n'y a aucune preuve, je vous le disais : il n'a été arrêté que sur la base de soupçons, que parce qu'il y a des similitudes entre cette affaire et celle d'il y a cinquante ans. Mais sinon, il n'y a rien.  
- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour l'innocenter ? demanda Harry.  
- Je ferais tout mon possible. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà prévu de témoigner en ce sens lors du procès. Le professeur Dumbledore aussi.  
- Quand aura lieu le procès ? demanda Harry.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Le ministre veut attendre un peu. Il n'est pas complétement idiot, et sait que cette affaire est encore trop fraîche dans l'esprit des gens, et qu'un procès ne peut donc pas se dérouler dans de bonnes conditions pour le moment. Il y aurait un déchaînement de passions là où seule la raison doit intervenir. »

Il se gratta négligemment la pommette droite.

« Et puis sait-on jamais. Il pourrait y avoir une nouvelle attaque d'ici, ce qui jetterait un doute sur la culpabilité de Hagrid. »


	38. Le vol

**Chapitre 38 : Le vol.**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrestation de Hagrid, et aucune attaque n'était survenue depuis.

Après un tel laps de temps, les règles de sécurité s'étaient considérablement relâchées, et tout le monde au château vivait tranquillement, convaincu que le coupable était derrière les barreaux et que plus rien ne pourrait donc arriver. Les Serpentards en étaient même déçus, puisque cela signifiait pour eux qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ni de chambre de secrets ouverte, et que les nés-moldus ne seraient ainsi pas massacrés. Pire : la bête, cette fameuse acromentule, aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à l'un d'eux ! À un sorcier de sang pur !

Au sein des autres maisons, les commérages n'avaient pas cessés après toutes ces semaines. Certains élèves se vantaient de s'être très tôt douté que le garde-chasse était coupable, d'autres qu'ils s'étaient toujours méfié de lui. De nombreuses rumeurs affirmaient que Hagrid avait même volontairement lâché l'araignée sur les élèves, qu'il était un monstre, et qu'il aurait fallu le faire enfermer dès la première fois.

En réalité, de tous les élèves, Harry et Ron étaient peut-être les seuls à croire en l'innocence du géant.

Depuis l'arrestation, les professeurs, eux, n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. Même Rusard se taisait, lui qui était le premier à dire le fond de sa pensée lorsque celle-ci était négative. En fait, tous les adultes du château agissaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire.

* * *

Ce jour-là, les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle de deuxième année avaient un cours de potions. Le dernier de la journée.

« Avoue quand même que c'est pas bon pour lui, dit Ron à Harry alors que le contenu pâteux de leur chaudron clapotait.  
- Ben ouais, je sais bien, reconnut Harry.  
- Pas d'attaques depuis qu'il est parti, ça arrange bien le ministre. Il n'attendait peut-être même que ça avant de lancer la procédure de jugement.  
- Mais ils n'ont aucun preuve, pourtant ! s'écria Harry. »

Rogue, occupé devant le chaudron d'un autre groupe, quelques mètres plus loin, se retourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je comprends mieux la médiocrité de vos préparations, Mr Potter, dit-il à haute voix. Elle s'explique très facilement par votre absence d'intérêt pour la discipline et vos incessants bavardages. »

Harry baissa la tête et s'excusa mollement.

Dès que Rogue eu de nouveau tourné la tête, il reprit sa conversation sans même avoir jeté un œil à sa mixture ratée, qui émettaient maintenant des borborygmes.

« Ils n'ont aucune preuve, dit-il en chuchotant.  
- Je sais, répondit Ron, mais tout est contre lui. Et notre justice est parfois un peu, heu, disons expéditive. Il suffit de pas grand-chose : il faut à Fudge un coupable pour calmer les gens, et Hagrid fait un très bon coupable.  
- C'est sûr, mais c'est injuste !  
- En attendant ça plaît à tout le monde : Hagrid a déjà été mis en cause dans une histoire similaire, tout le monde connaît son penchant pour les créatures dangereuses, et par-dessus le marché les attaques ont cessées depuis son arrestation. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Avant que Harry n'ait pu répondre, il aperçut Rogue qui se dirigeait vers eux. Le professeur de potions en avait fini avec son précédent binôme, et s'approchait d'eux comme un fauve s'approche d'une proie. Il se planta devant eux avec un sourire ravi.

« Ah, l'inénarrable duo ! » s'écria-t-il de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende, et surtout de manière à ce que tout le monde profite de leur humiliation publique à venir.

Il jeta un regard désabusé dans leur chaudron.

« Je dois vous l'avouer : tout à l'heure, vos jacassements m'ont été d'une aide précieuse pour choisir mes deux prochaines victimes. »

Ron déglutit bruyamment. L'affaire s'annonçait mal.

« Et je dois également avouer que je ne suis pas déçu : ce que je vois là est aussi pitoyable que ce que je pouvais imaginer. C'est tristement habituel pour vous, je vous l'accorde, et vous n'êtes donc pas dépaysés, mais c'est malgré tout une défaite. Que dis-je ? Une défaite ? Non, c'est une véritable débâcle. »

Harry se risqua à se pencher sur son chaudron pour contempler l'ampleur du désastre. Rogue n'avait pas tort, elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils devaient obtenir…

« Ah oui ! s'écria Rogue. Il est temps de s'intéresser un peu à votre œuvre ! Alors que voyez-vous ?  
- Je vois une potion ratée, monsieur. Nous avons été négligents, nous ne l'avons pas surveillée…  
- C'est peu de le dire. Mais j'y vois autre chose. »

Harry se pencha plus en avant, pour détailler l'affreux résultat. Le contenu du chaudron s'était crevassé à force de sécher, et le tout puait le brûlé. Mais il ne voyait rien de particulier.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.  
- Eh bien je vais vous le dire : j'y vois le glas de votre réussite scolaire à tous les deux. J'y vois l'agonie des efforts désespérés que vous avez jusqu'alors déployés pour tenter de maintenir votre incompétence à flot. Mais c'est fini messieurs : cette potion est à la hauteur de votre talent, vous n'avez aucun avenir. »

Puis il tourna les talons.

« Oh ben dis-donc… » lâcha un élève proche d'eux.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron s'écroulaient dans les fauteuils de leur salle commune.

« Quelle horreur… dit Ron d'une voix rauque.  
- Oh, arrête, tu sais bien qu'il en fait des tonnes. Il veut juste s'en prendre à nous pour faire des exemples, et pour se passer les nerfs.  
- Mais en plus il a raison : on a merdé cette fois ! C'est de pire en pire nos potions…  
- En même temps il ne donne pas envie de s'investir à fond…  
- J'dis pas, mais quand même. »

Ron se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Jamais mes frères n'ont eu droit à ça… se lamenta-t-il. Même les jumeaux ont de bonnes notes en potions ! »

À ce moment-là, Dean Thomas arriva vers eux en courant, affolé.

« Harry ! s'écria-t-il.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna l'intéressé.  
- Il faut que tu viennes voir, répondit Dean. »

Il mena alors Harry et Ron jusqu'au dortoir des deuxièmes années. Dans la pièce, les affaires de Harry étaient c'en dessus dessous.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » dit-il.

Son lit avait été défait, les draps arrachés et le matelas retourné. Son armoire avait été ouverte, et les vêtements sortis et jeté au sol. Ses affaires de cours, livres et notes, avaient été éparpillés en désordre.

« J'ai découvert ça en remontant, annonça Dean. Ça a dû se passer pendant l'après-midi.  
- Mais enfin, qui a pu faire ça ? demanda Ron en écarquillant les yeux. Quelqu'un qui t'en veut ?  
- Non, ça m'étonnerait, répondit Harry. Mes seuls ennemis sont à Serpentard, ils n'ont pas accès à notre dortoir. C'est forcément un Gryffondor qui a fait le coup… »

Harry, aidé de ses amis, commença alors à ramasser les affaires qui jonchaient le sol.

« Il manque quelque chose ? demanda Dean lorsqu'ils eurent remis un peu d'ordre. Parce que soit c'est quelqu'un qui t'en veut, soit c'était pour voler quelque chose. »

Après avoir réfléchit, Harry trouva.

« Il manque le journal de Tom Jedusor. »


	39. Les serpents

**Chapitre 39 : Les serpents.**

Harry ne savait absolument pas qui pouvait être l'auteur du vol. Peut-être que, tout simplement, l'ancien propriétaire, après l'avoir jeté au feu, voulait récupérer le journal. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu le détruire sous le coup d'une impulsion, et qu'il l'avait regretté ensuite. Mais alors pourquoi avoir attendu plusieurs mois ? Peut-être que cette personne n'avait découvert qu'assez tardivement que Harry avait le journal, qui sait…

Cela faisait beaucoup d'interrogation, et puisqu'aucun suspect ne venait à l'esprit de Harry, il avait cessé de chercher. Ce journal avait disparu comme il était apparu : étrangement.

* * *

« Morts aux sang-impur, qu'ils meurent tous ! » hurla une voix déchirante.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

« Tue, tue-les tous ! hurla-t-elle encore. »

Harry balaya la salle du regard. Il n'y avait rien.

C'était cette même voix qu'il avait un jour entendu, cette même voix affreuse qui ordonnait de tuer, cette même voix qui semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

Mais autour de lui, tout était calme : ses camarades dormaient paisiblement. Ils n'avaient pas entendu, tout comme Mimi Geignarde n'avait pas entendu la première fois.

Cependant, Harry était convaincu d'une chose : il allait y avoir une nouvelle attaque. Quelqu'un d'autre allait mourir.

Il se leva, s'habilla sommairement et sortit sa cape de sa penderie. Il fallait qu'il aille voir, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais peu importait : il fallait agir.

* * *

Déambulant dans les couloirs une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa motivation était nettement moins grande. Qu'allait-il faire ? Et surtout, où allait-il ? Il errait sans trop savoir que faire…

Et puis soudain, un hurlement. Un hurlement de terreur, vraisemblablement poussé par une voix féminine.

Harry se précipita. Il savait à peu près d'où venait le cri, mais avançait malgré tout à l'aveugle.

Il entendit des bruits de pas résonner, et se retourna. C'était le professeur Flitwick qui arrivait derrière lui. C'est alors que Harry comprit : le cri venait des dortoirs des Serdaigle.

Il laissa le petit homme le dépasser puis lui emboîta le pas.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle, la lourde porte de bois massif de celle-ci s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un en sortit, manifestement paniquée. C'était Pénéloppe Deauclaire, blême comme un linge, en chemise de nuit, et avec un visage d'effroi.

Elle se jeta à genou devant le professeur, et l'enserra fermement.

« Aidez-moi professeur, aidez-moi ! » supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle tremblait et sa respiration était saccadée.

« Allons, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Flitwick, un peu perdu.

Elle lui jeta un regard bouleversé.

« C'est, c'était… » lâcha-t-elle.

Mais elle s'évanouit, comme si le fait de se remémorer ce qui venait de se passer avait été l'émotion de trop. Flitwick l'allongea doucement sur le sol de pierre.

D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre, et quelques professeurs arrivèrent l'un après l'autre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda McGonagall.  
- Je, je ne sais pas, reconnut Flitwick. Elle vient de perdre connaissance.  
- Bon, amenons-la à l'infirmerie, nous aviserons. »

Un groupe de Serdaigle hésitant arriva alors. Réveillés par le cri, ils étaient descendus de leurs dortoirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la scène, et quelques murmures s'élevèrent, certains se demandant avec crainte si elle était morte.

« Je m'en occupe » dit Flitwick à McGonagall.

Et il fit rentrer les élèves, refermant derrière lui la porte de la salle commune.

« Que quelqu'un m'aide à la relever » demanda alors McGonagall avec autorité.

Mais le professeur Brûlopot sortit du rang des professeurs et s'avança vers Pénélope d'un air décidé. Il examina attentivement la jeune femme.

« Elle a les lèvres cyanosées, le bas de sa robe est corrodé, et il se dégage de ses vêtements une odeur âcre. Je serais prêt à manger mon chapeau qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle attaque. La bête rode toujours, je l'avais dit. »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe.

« Mon dieu, non ! s'écria un professeur.  
- Impossible ! rugit un autre. »

McGonagall appela au calme. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait. Amenons tout d'abord cette pauvre fille à l'infirmerie, nous auront tout le temps de débrouiller cette histoire après son réveil. »

Le professeur Rogue, comme pour donner l'exemple, s'avança et, aidé du professeur Brûlopot, emmena Pénélope, toujours inconsciente.

Le reste des professeurs suivit en chuchotant, et Harry les suivit.

* * *

À l'infirmerie, ils installèrent Pénélope dans un lit. Mme Pomfresh, en lui faisant respirer les effluves d'une portion, la réveilla.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur progressivement.

« Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle les yeux encore mi-clos.  
- À l'infirmerie, répondit McGonagall. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent instantanément.

« Je, des serpents, partout ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Comment cela ? demanda Brûlopot.  
- Des serpents, des dizaines, ils ont essayé de me tuer. Ils sortaient de partout, ils essayaient de me mordre. »

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et bientôt des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues et perlant au bas de son menton.

« J'étais au lit, mais j'ai été réveillée par des sifflements. Des sifflements affreux. Et ils étaient là, partout. C'était comme s'ils sortaient de nulle part. Ils voulaient monter sur le lit, j'ai essayé de les repousser mais ils voulaient me mordre. Ils crachaient, et ça brûlait les draps, ça les faisaient fondre. »

Elle éclata en sanglot.

« Comment étaient-ils ? demanda encore Brûlopot. À quoi ressemblaient-ils ?  
- Je, je ne sais pas trop. Ils étaient dressés comme des cobras, mais n'avaient pas cette sorte de, heu, de collerette. Ils avaient juste une tâche blanche, comme une couronne, sur la tête. »

Brûlopot sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Bon. J'ai une dernière question.  
- Rien du tout ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh, qui revenait avec un breuvage qu'elle venait de préparer. Cette jeune fille a besoin de calme, vous lui poserez toutes vos questions plus tard.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais ! Vous êtes à dix tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle a besoin de repos. Foutez-moi tous le camp ! »

Les professeurs, chassés par l'infirmière, ressortirent en commentant la situation à haute voix. Plus de doute pour eux, il s'agissait bien d'une autre attaque

En sortant, ils croisèrent le professeur Flitwick qui revenait à peine.

« Vous êtes allé voir la chambre de la victime ? lui demanda Brûlopot sur le seuil de l'infirmerie.  
- Oui.  
- Alors ?  
- Vous feriez mieux de venir voir par vous-même… »

Les deux hommes se mirent alors en route.

Harry hésita un moment, puis partit lui aussi, mais en direction de son dortoir. Il allait se recoucher. Demain risquait d'être une drôle de journée…


	40. L'Histoire naturelle de Pline l'Ancien

**Chapitre 40 : L'Histoire naturelle de Pline l'Ancien.**

Harry ne raconta rien à personne au sujet de sa sortie nocturne, mais le lendemain, tout le monde était au courant du moindre détail. Harry ne savait pas si c'était Pénélope qui avait parlé, ou l'un ou l'autre professeur, mais quoi qu'il en soit cela c'était su. Le jour même, la jeune fille quittait Poudlard. Presque tous les autres élèves nés-moldus partirent également, et même certains élèves de sang mêlé.

Tout le monde avait peur, en réalité, bien que quelques Serpentard se remirent à croire que leur héros était bel et bien arrivé.

Harry était presque satisfait : il n'y avait pas eu de mort, et cette nouvelle attaque innocentait Hagrid. Du moins le croyait-il, car peu en furent convaincus : cela allait des plus téméraires qui avançaient qui celui-ci contrôlait la bête à distance par des techniques de chamanisme, jusqu'aux plus pragmatiques qui supposaient qu'après son départ la chose était resté là à roder, orpheline mais néanmoins dangereuse…

* * *

Les cours, cependant, ne furent en rien perturber : les professeurs avaient décidés de maintenir toutes les activités, cours et repas.

Harry et Ron commencèrent ainsi la journée par un cours de sortilèges, où à leur grand étonnement ils tombèrent sur Hermione Granger.

« Tu es encore là ? lui demanda Ron. Tu n'as pas peur ?  
- Si, bien sûr, répondit-elle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de nouvelles victimes tout de suite. Jusqu'à présent il y a toujours eut un délai entre deux attaques.  
- Ouais, m'enfin là il n'y a pas eu de mort ! s'emporta Ron. Peut-être que la bête va refrapper dès ce soir pour se rattraper. Et tu sais bien qu'on est à l'abri nulle part : non seulement les couloirs, mais aussi maintenant jusque dans les dortoirs.  
- Je sais bien mais…  
- Et Pénélope a été attaquée dans un dortoir de Serdaigle, à deux pas de toi ! »

Hermione prit un air sombre.

« Je le sais. Mais je crois malgré tout avoir encore un peu de temps.  
- Du temps pour quoi ? demanda Harry.  
- Tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur ! dit Ron.  
- Non, je ne veux pas partir avant d'avoir découvert ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. J'enquête depuis un moment déjà, et je crois que cette histoire de serpents nous donne une belle piste. J'ai bon espoir de trouver les réponses à tout cela.  
- Tu veux rire ? lança Ron.  
- Même Brûlopot n'a pas trouvé ce que pouvait être ces serpents… renchérit Harry.  
- Non, il a juste dit que ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Mais l'histoire de la chambre des secrets remonte à des temps anciens, près de mille ans ! Imaginez que les serpents en question soient considérés comme une espèce disparue, ou même comme une simple légende ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. C'était spéculatif, mais ça tenait presque debout.

« Cela voudrait dire, continua Hermione, que Brûlopot ne les connais pas parce qu'il n'en a jamais vu.  
- C'est bien beau tout cela, mais comment toi tu pourrais découvrir ce que c'est si lui ne peux pas ?  
- Brûlopot cherche une espèce de serpents actuelle, mais moi je pense qu'il faudrait chercher dans les livres antiques, au contraire. Et i la bibliothèque tout un tas d'ouvrages qui pourrait me renseigner. Je compte y aller à la fin des cours.  
- Toute seule ? demanda Ron. Ça va pas la tête ?  
- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à venir, comme ça je ne serais pas seule ! »

* * *

Devant la volonté de fer d'Hermione, Harry et Ron avait préféré l'accompagner plutôt que de la dissuader.

Elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle cherchait, et une fois à la bibliothèque elle se dirigea directement vers le rayon des bestiaires anciens. Après une courte recherche, elle sortit un épais livre d'une des étagères étagère.

Il n'y avait aucune inscription sur la couverture, alors elle l'ouvrit pour chercher un titre.

Sur la première page, il était écrit ceci :

Caius Plinius Secundus

Naturalis Historiæ

« C'est ça ! s'écria Hermione.  
- Super… lâcha Ron, tout en latin.  
- Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai apporté mon dictionnaire. »

Hermione emmena les garçons jusqu'à une table d'étude, où elle s'installa pour commencer sa traduction.

« D'abord, on va chercher dans l'index les serpents dont parle le livre. »

Il n'y en avait évidemment pas qu'un seul, et leur recherche prit des heures. Pour aller plus vite, Hermione les avait envoyés chercher deux dictionnaires de plus, puis pour chaque phrase elle répartissait entre eux trois les mots à rechercher. Il y en avait beaucoup, car même elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que disais le livre…

Après quelque temps, ils tombèrent sur un énième serpent.

« _Duodecim non amplius digitorum magnitudine_, lut Hermione.  
- Douze doigts de long ? proposa Harry. Par contre, je ne comprends pas le ce que veut dire "_non amplius_".  
- À mon avis, ça veut dire "pas plus". »

Ron mit ses mains côte à côté devant lui, pour se rendre compte.

« Si on enlève les pouces, ça fait trois mains de large, donc une vingtaine de centimètres. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui, ça correspond, mais tous les serpents font cette taille.  
- Continue, dit Harry.  
- _Candida in capite macula ut quodam diademate insignem_.  
- Une tâche blanche sur la tête ? essaya Ron.  
- Oui, répondit Hermione. En forme de diadème apparemment. »

Les trois enfants se regardèrent. Pénélope avait bel et bien parlé de taches blanches en couronne.

« C'est peut-être ça ! se réjouis Harry.  
- La suite ! ajouta Ron.  
- Sibilo omnes fugat serpentes nec flexu multiplici, ut reliquae, corpus inpellit, sed celsus et erectus in medio incedens.  
- J'ai rien comprit, avoua Ron.  
- Moi non plus, reconnu Harry. »

Hermione désigna les dictionnaires du doigt.

« Au boulot, dit-elle. »

Après quelques minutes, ils eurent reconstitué la phrase. Hermione la lut d'une voix hésitante.

« Il fait fuir les serpents en sifflant – ou quelque chose comme ça – et n'avance pas en se repliant sur lui-même comme les autres, mais en se tenant érigé sur sa partie centrale.  
- Je comprends pas mieux… déclara Ron.  
- Je pense, commença Hermione, que ça veut dire qu'au lieu d'avancer en serpentant… »

Elle fit un signe d'ondulation avec sa main pour illustrer son propos.

« … il avance en se tenant, heu, en quelque sorte debout. »

Les garçons la regardèrent d'un œil étonné.

« Debout ? demanda Ron. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pénélope a dit que les serpents s'étaient dressés comme des cobras, donc pourquoi pas.  
- Et les sifflements, ça correspond aussi, ajouta Harry. Jusqu'à présent, c'est le truc qui ressemble le plus à la description.  
- Oui, répondit Hermione. Il faut absolument que l'on montre ça au professeur Brûlopot. »

Ils regardèrent le nom de l'animal.

« Le basilic, lut Hermione. »


	41. Le compte-rendu au professeur Brûlopot

**Chapitre 41 : Le compte-rendu au professeur Brûlopot.**

« Il faut aller montrer cela au professeur Brûlopot, déclara Hermione. Il nous dira ce qu'il en pense. »

Les trois enfants emportèrent donc l'épais volume et se rendirent jusque devant le bureau de leur professeur. Cependant, ils ne reçurent aucune réponse après avoir frappé.

« Il est peut-être déjà parti manger ? » lança Ron.

Hermione consulta sa montre.

« Oui, sans aucun doute… »

Et elle enfourna le livre dans son sac.

« Allons-y, nous iront le voir en sortant de table, ajouta-t-elle. »

Et les enfants repartirent donc à travers les couloirs du château, en direction cette fois de la Grand'Salle. Le repas avait déjà commencé, mais quelques élèves retardataires arrivaient encore par petits groupes apeurés.

Le repas fut sinistre. Les rangées d'élèves étaient clairsemées : sur les quelques centaines d'élèves que comptaient Poudlard, un cinquième au moins étaient partis. Et ceux qui restaient étaient d'humeur morose et parlaient peu.

Harry et Ron, comme les autres, mangèrent sans échanger beaucoup de paroles. Dean et Seamus n'étaient plus là, ils avaient sans doute quitté précipitamment l'école, sans même les prévenir. Certaines filles de leur promotion manquaient aussi à l'appel. Non loin d'eux, les jumeaux ne souriaient plus comme à leur habitude. Percy, encore plus loin, tirait une tête d'enterrement. L'attaque de sa petite amie l'avait secoué, et il ne mangea presque pas : il se contenta de touiller ses aliments avec sa fourchette le regard perdu dans le vide.

Lorsque Dumbledore, le visage fermé lui aussi, mit fin au repas et demanda à tous les élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs, Harry et Ron se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers le professeur Brûlopot, qui avait déjà quitté sa place. Mais Hermione les avait devancés et avait abordé l'homme.

« Allons dans mon bureau » déclara-t-il après qu'elle lui ait soufflé quelque chose que les garçons n'avaient pas entendu faute d'être assez près.

Ils le suivirent tous les trois jusqu'à son bureau, et Hermione ouvrit le livre à la page du basilic.

Le professeur sortit une paire de binocle de la poche de son gilet et se pencha sur le texte. Il lut en murmurant, puis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Je crois que vous tenez quelque chose, les enfants. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce serpent-là, puisque personne n'en a vu depuis des siècles et qu'il n'a jamais vécu dans nos contrées, mais il ressemble tout à fait à ce que Mlle Deauclaire déclare avoir vu.  
- Oui, dit Hermione. Et je me disais que Salazar Serpentard, à l'époque, a tout à fait pu se procurer des œufs et élever des basilics dans les sous-sols du château.  
- Possible, en effet. Un marchand sans scrupule aurait très bien pu en rapporter par bateau… »

Il referma brutalement le livre.

« Maintenant que nous connaissons notre ennemi, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le dénicher… dit-il comme à lui-même. Et c'est là que ça se complique.  
- Pénélope disait qu'ils sortaient de nulle part, dit Ron. Si ça se trouve ils peuvent se téléporter.  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule, répondit Brûlopot d'un ton sec. Non, je pense qu'ils se déplacent simplement en s'insinuant dans les fissures des murs, entre des pierres descellées. Ils se servent des lézardes, mais ne vivent évidemment pas dans les murs. Ils viennent forcément de quelque part, sans doute d'un endroit fermés d'où ils sortent de la même manière, mais qui est donc inaccessible pour nous.  
- Salazar Serpentard a certainement prévu une entrée, pour lui ou pour son héritier, annonça Hermione.  
- Pas sûr, dit Harry. L'héritier appelle les serpents, il ne se déplace pas lui-même. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui d'un air abasourdi.

« Ah oui… souffla Brûlopot en souriant. Minerva m'a parlé de ceci. C'est cette histoire de voix que vous avez entendu ?  
- Tu as entendu l'héritier de Serpentard ?! demanda Hermione, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
- Oui, à deux reprises. Il demandait à quelque chose de tuer les nés-moldus. Il parlait sans doute aux basilics.  
- Du coup, ça va être dur de les localiser, dit Ron. Si ça se trouve, l'héritier lui-même ne sait pas où ils sont et se contente de les appeler.  
- Eh ben on a qu'à faire pareil, dit Harry en rigolant. On leur demande directement de venir et de nous amener jusqu'à la chambre des secrets.  
- Très drôle, commenta Hermione. Parce que tu sais parler aux serpents, peut-être ? »

Harry reprit un ton sérieux.

« Ben oui. Un jour au zoo j'ai discuté avec un boa constrictor.  
- Pardon ? s'écria Brûlopot, incrédule. Tu as discuté avec un boa constrictor ?!  
- Ben, heu… Oui, et alors ?  
- Comment ça, « mais alors » ?! s'écria Brûlopot. Ça veut dire que tu es fourchelangue !  
- Ah… »

Ils le regardaient tous avec de grands yeux ronds. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« C'est si extraordinaire que ça ? Je suis un sorcier quand même.  
- Même pour un sorcier c'est anormal ! couina Ron. Et généralement, ce sont des mages noirs qui en sont capables… »

Brûlopot se tapa le front du plat de la main.

« Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu entendais l'héritier ! Il s'adressait aux serpents en fourchelangue, évidemment, et seul quelqu'un capable de comprendre ce langage pouvait donc l'entendre !  
- Alors c'était pour ça que j'étais le seul à l'entendre… ajouta Harry en repensant à Mimi Geignarde. »

Ron avait les cheveux hérissés sur sa tête et Hermione avait blêmi, mais Brûlopot se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait.

« Finalement, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, dit-il.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.  
- Oui, comment ça ? Renchérirent Hermione et Ron en chœur.  
- Eh bien cela nous donne un atout : Harry, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous permettre de découvrir leur cachette. »

Et il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Il va aussi nous falloir un appât… » dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.


	42. La découverte de la chambre

Voilà près de trois mois que je n'ai pas publié…

Il est cependant grand temps de boucler ce deuxième tome, ce que je ferai ces deux prochaines semaines. Vous aurez donc enfin droit au dénouement.

Je vous annonce aussi qu'à partir du 1er juillet et au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, je republierai ma Tragi-comédie, dans une version corrigée et augmentée. Les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs que ceux de la première version, il y aura quelques changements dans la trame, et surtout il y aura de nouvelles scènes ainsi que des scènes réécrites et allongées.

* * *

En attendant, pour bien vous remettre dans le bain, voici un petit résumé des épisodes précédents.

Chapitre 34.

Le journal intime de Tom Jédusor montre à Harry un événement qui s'est produit cinquante ans auparavant : Hagrid, élève à cette époque, possédait une créature arachnoïde qu'il élevait en secret à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que Tom l'arrête et mette en fuite la chose. Selon Tom, cette créature est responsable d'un meurtre de cette époque, mais aussi des nouvelles attaques.

Chapitre 35.

Harry et Ron décident d'aller voir Hagrid pour lui demander des explications. Celui-ci clame son innocence et les chasse de chez lui, mais donne par inadvertance le nom de la victime tuée lors de l'ouverture de la chambre cinquante ans plus tôt : Mimi.

Chapitre 36.

Hagrid envoie un message à Harry pour que lui et Ron viennent le voir. Il leur avoue alors avoir possédé une acromentule, mais nie qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec les meurtres. Il est cependant interrompu : le ministre de la magie en personne, accompagné entre autres par Dumbledore, vient à ce moment-là arrêter Hagrid, voyant en sa personne un coupable idéal.

Chapitre 37.

Après les révélations de Hagrid, Harry et Ron vont questionner Mimi Geignarde, qu'ils suspectent d'être la première victime du monstre de la chambre des secrets. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, mais Mimi est incapable de décrire ce qui l'a attaqué. N'ayant plus d'idées, ils vont voir le professeur Brûlopot, lui aussi convaincu de l'innocence de Hagrid, et lui racontent tout ce qu'ils savent.

Chapitre 38.

Trois mois ont passé sans attaque, ce qui ne joue pas en faveur de Hagrid. Un jour, Harry retrouve ses affaires ç'en dessus dessous : quelqu'un a volé le journal intime de Tom Jédusor.

Chapitre 39.

Peu après le vol, une nouvelle attaque a lieu. Mais la victime parvient à échapper à la mort, et peut décrire « la » créature : il s'agit en réalité d'une multitude de petits serpents, crachant un venin corrosif et exhalant du poison.

Chapitre 40.

Le lendemain de l'attaque, de nombreux élèves quittent l'école. Essentiellement des nés-moldus, mais pas uniquement. Harry et Ron rencontre Hermione, et sont étonnés qu'elle n'ait pas encore fuit. Elle leur explique alors son projet de découvrir ce que sont ces serpents. Elle les entraîne alors à la bibliothèque, où ils trouvent une description qui concorde : celle des basilics, de terribles serpents qu'on croyait disparus.

Chapitre 41.

Une fois encore, les enfants vont raconter tout ce qu'ils savent au professeur Brûlopot. Celui-ci confirme leur hypothèse, et après avoir découvert que Harry est fourchelangue, il élabore un plan…

* * *

ooOoo

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : La découverte de la chambre.**

« Vous avez bien compris le plan ? demanda une dernière fois le professeur Brûlopot.  
- Évidemment, répondit Hermione d'un air effronté mais qui trahissait un manque d'assurance.  
- Je crois, répondit Harry. »

Pour l'occasion, Brûlopot avait fait évacuer le dortoir des filles de deuxième année de Serdaigle. Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu obtenir l'aval de Dumbledore et de Flitwick, mais le fait était là : le lendemain soir, il mettait son plan à exécution. Entre-temps, les derniers enfants nés-moldus avaient quitté l'école, et Hermione était donc la dernière cible potentielle des basilics.

Harry n'avait pas compris tous les détails du plan, mais visiblement Brûlopot s'était creusé les méninges pour être certain que tout se déroule comme prévu.

Hermione s'installa dans son lit à baldaquin. Autour d'elle, il y avait Harry et Brûlopot, ainsi que Lockhart qui avait été réquisitionné pour l'occasion. Ce dernier ne semblait pas parfaitement serein, mais affichait un sourire de circonstance.

« Bon, nous pouvons y aller, dit Brûlopot. Gilderoy ? Voulez-vous bien ?  
- Très certainement. »

Lockhart sortit sa baguette, et l'agita en direction du lit d'Hermione.

Il ne sembla pas se passer quoi que ce soit, mais Brûlopot hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Manifestement, Lockhart venait de lancer un enchantement de protection.

« Mettons-nous en place, dit alors Brûlopot. »

Il prit Harry par l'épaule et l'emmena de l'autre côté du dortoir. Lockhart les suivit en jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux dans toutes les directions.

« Tu es prêtes, Hermione ? » demanda le vieux professeur lorsqu'ils furent en place.

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Brûlopot se tourna alors vers Harry et lui jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

« Vas-y » dit-il.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et se remémora les petits exercices auxquels son professeur l'avait soumis durant la journée pour être certain que Harry parvienne à parler la langue des reptiles. Harry s'imagina en train de parler à un serpent, visualisa l'image du boa constrictor avec lequel il avait un jour discuté, et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes en fourchelangue.

« Venez à moi, siffla-t-il. Venez tuer la sang-de-bourbe ! »

Dans son lit, Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Lockhart sursauta légèrement.

« Quel affreux son, commenta-t-il à voix basse. »

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Tout d'abord Harry n'osa pas parler. Puis après quelques instants, il se décida finalement à poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? »

Le vieux professeur hocha la tête.

« Je le pense sincèrement. Les serpents ne sont certainement pas capables de reconnaître l'héritier de Serpentard, et doivent vraisemblablement se contenter d'obéir aux ordres donnés en fourchelangue, sans distinction d'aucune sorte. »

Cela paraissait parfaitement logique à Harry, mais pour autant les serpents n'étaient pas là… Lockhart semblait partager les doutes de Harry.

« Le petit a raison Sylvanus : force est de reconnaître qu'il ne se passe rien.  
- Allons allons, les serpents ne vont pas surgir immédiatement après qu'on leur en ait donné l'ordre : il doit leur falloir un certain temps pour ramper de leur cachette jusqu'ici.  
- Hum, c'est vrai, concéda Lockhart. Mais peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas compris où venir, et…  
- Si cela marche avec l'héritier, il n'y a pas de raison que cela échoue avec nous, le coupa Brûlopot. D'après ce que m'a raconté le jeune Harry ici présent, l'héritier donne aux serpents des instructions relativement simples. »

Le silence retomba. Les quatre personnes attendirent quelques minutes sans parler.

Soudain, d'affreux sifflements de firent entendre au loin, un peu comme des chuintements.

« Les voilà, commenta gravement Brûlopot. »

Harry vit Lockhart pâlir, et une perle de sueur coula sur sa nuque. Brûlopot semblait étonnement confiant. Quant à Hermione, elle s'était figée dans son lit, regrettant sans doute d'avoir accepté de servir d'appât.

Pendant quelques instants encore les sifflements se rapprochèrent. La tension était devenue palpable dans la pièce : tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, attendant de voir apparaître les créatures.

Et puis ils surgirent : des dizaines de serpents apparurent dans le dortoir, arrivant par la porte et les fenêtres, mais aussi sortant des interstices entre les vieilles pierres.

Les serpents étaient conformes à la description qu'en avait faite Pénélope, ainsi qu'à celle qu'en donnait Pline l'Ancien. Longs comme un bras, possédant une tâche blanche circulaire au sommet de la tête, ils rampaient jusqu'au lit de Hermione sans faire attention aux trois individus figés qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Par intermittence, les serpents émettaient des sifflements puissants et aigus, presque douloureux pour les oreilles. Arrivés au niveau du lit de Hermione, ils se dressèrent et se préparèrent à attaquer, mais se heurtèrent à une barrière invisible. Ne comprenant pas, ils commencèrent à donner des coups et tentèrent de mordre.

« Dit-leur de s'arrêter, chuchota Brûlopot à l'attention de Harry. »

Harry s'exécuta immédiatement, prononçant une nouvelle fois une phrase qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

Les serpents obéirent à l'instant, et se tournèrent vers celui qui leur avait parlé.

Brûlopot donna une petite tape dans le dos de Harry, qui était comme paralysé, pour le pousser à continuer comme prévu.

« Ordonne-leur de nous mener jusqu'à la chambre maintenant, lui dit-il. »

Harry, avec hésitation, prononça l'ordre. La plupart des serpents disparurent alors comme ils étaient venus, et il n'en resta qu'un groupe de quatre ou cinq qui se dirigèrent vers le seuil de la porte et, de là, adressèrent à Harry des signes de têtes comme pour l'attirer dans les escaliers.

Harry s'avança alors, sans réfléchir.

« Gilderoy, occupez-vous de la petite, lança Brûlopot en lui emboîtant le pas. Et méfiez-vous, on ne sait jamais. »

Les serpents glissèrent dans les escaliers avec fluidité et rapidité, mais Harry et son professeur n'eurent aucun mal à les suivre.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heures, les serpents les menèrent à travers des couloirs et des escaliers, descendant toujours plus bas. De la haute tour de Serdaigle ils passèrent aux corps de bâtiment, étage par étage, puis de là passèrent ensuite aux sous-sols. Ils atteignirent ainsi une partie de l'école qui semblait désaffectée, et qui n'était même pas éclairé par des torches.

« Pendant ma scolarité, on n'utilisait déjà plus cette partie des sous-sols, grogna Brûlopot en créant de la lumière avec sa baguette. Trop d'humidité : l'eau s'infiltre partout. »

Grâce à la lumière, Harry remarqua en effet que les murs étaient en grande partie recouverts de mousse. Il ne l'avait pas vu de prime abord, à cause de l'obscurité, mais une flore grandement développée s'affichait tout autour d'eux.

Le château avait beau être construit sur la hauteur d'une falaise, à force de creuser des sous-sols de plus en plus profondément, les constructeurs avaient dû atteindre le niveau de l'eau du lac…

Et puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, les serpents se précipitèrent vers un mur et disparurent dans une fissure.

« Allons bon ! pesta Brûlopot. »

Il pointa sa baguette dans toutes les directions, cherchant il ne savait trop quoi.

« À moins que… » lâcha-t-il après un moment, d'un air inspiré.

De sa main libre, il commença à frotter le mur, décollant un pan de mousse fermement agrippé à la pierre.

Sous la mousse, à hauteur d'homme, il y avait une gravure : l'emblème de Serpentard.

« C'est là, souffla Brûlopot. »


	43. La tentative de fuite

**Chapitre 43 : La tentative de fuite.**

Le lendemain, Hermione avait quitté l'école. Il n'y avait donc plus un seul né-moldu à Poudlard, à la grande joie d'une grande partie des Serpentard, qui considéraient que « du bon travail » avait été fait.

En réalité, plus d'un tiers des élèves étaient parti. Le plan de Brûlopot avait en effet été un coup de grâce, et de très nombreux parents avaient rappelés leurs enfants, quel que soit leur statut de sang. Presque autant de sang purs et de sang mêlés que de nés-moldus avaient ainsi quitté le château, et parmi ceux qui restaient, nombreux n'étaient pas rassurés.

Seuls les Serpentard jubilaient : selon eux, il n'y aurait évidemment plus d'attaque, puisque plus d'ennemis, et les élèves non impurs finiraient par revenir, comprenant qu'eux ne risquaient rien. Bref, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Harry et Ron, ce matin-là, erraient dans les couloirs. Puisque les serpents obéissaient à Harry, les deux garçons pensaient ne rien avoir à craindre en cas d'attaque. Quant aux mesures de sécurité, elles n'étaient même plus appliquées car les professeurs étaient tous convaincus que les serpents ne s'en prenaient effectivement qu'aux enfants nés-moldus.

« Et maintenant qu'il a trouvé l'entrée, il pense descendre quand ? demanda Ron.  
- Il a dit que le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais qu'il fallait prendre le temps de bien se préparer pour ne pas prendre de risque insensé.  
- Et ils ont besoins de toi pour ouvrir la porte ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais ils ne t'emmènent pas, au moins ? s'inquiéta Ron en frissonnant.  
- Non, évidemment ! Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. »

Des bruits de pas rapide résonnèrent, et Brûlopot déboucha dans leur couloir, avançant d'un pas rapide.

Les reconnaissant, il s'arrêta net.

« Ah, c'est vous. Très bien. Je reviens de chez le directeur, j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire, ainsi qu'au professeur Lockhart. »

Il parlait très vite, comme s'il avait hâte.

« Puisque vous êtes là, pouvez-vous aller le chercher et l'amener dans mon bureau, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, ça m'arrangerait. »

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard interrogatif, puis acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Merci, à tout à l'heure » dit Brûlopot en repartant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Lockhart, celui-ci était en train de fourrer précipitamment toutes ses affaires dans des malles. Il paraissait affolé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Ron.

Le professeur s'arrêta net.

« Je… Je… dit-il en les regardant d'un air surpris.  
- Vous fuyez ? comprit Harry.  
- Oui, je fuis ! explosa Lockhart. Je pars, je m'en vais, je décampe ! Dites-le comme vous voulez, mais je ne reste pas. »

Il avait perdu tous ses moyens. Même lorsqu'on avait trouvé le cadavre de Colin ou que les serpents étaient apparus, il n'avait pas été aussi effrayé.

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron.  
- Mais parce que j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de mourir, je refuse d'aller là-bas et d'affronter ces choses, voilà pourquoi !  
- Mais alors vous voulez fuir comme un lâche ? s'exclama Ron.  
- Eh bien je préfère être lâche et vivant que brave et mort !  
- Mais enfin, vous êtes un héros, vous avez combattu d'innombrables créatures… Je ne comprends pas.  
- Peut-être, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ça ! »

Il avait désormais un regard de dément.

« Ces saloperies sortent des murs, cracha-t-il à tout allure. Elles sont peut-être des centaines et doivent grouiller dans la chambre ! Nous n'avons aucune chance ! Ces serpents exhalent par la bouche un venin si puissant qu'il tue les animaux, brûle les plantes et brise même les pierres ! »

Il reprit son souffle et tenta de se calmer.

« Affronter un ennemi unique n'est pas si difficile, vous savez, reprit-il plus calmement. Un dragon, un vampire, tout cela n'est rien : on peut les maîtriser, il suffit de savoir quoi faire. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de mérite, en réalité tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est n'est presque que de la frime. Mais là c'est différent : que faire face à des dizaines, des centaines de petits serpents qui attaquent en même temps et de toute part ? On ne peut pas tous les surveiller, et quand bien même on en tuerait la plupart, il en resterait toujours au moins un pour venir dans notre dos et nous mordre les mollets… »

Il reprit son déménagement.

« Les textes anciens expliquent comment les tuer, dit Ron. C'est donc possible.  
- Oui, évidemment, soupira Lockhart. Lorsqu'on rencontre un seul de ces serpents dans le désert, c'est possible. Mais là ils seront des centaines, et nous seront dans un souterrain… Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
- Le professeur Brûlopot a l'air confiant, pourtant. »

Lockhart haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

« Certes, mais ça s'appelle de la témérité, pas du courage. Ah, c'est bien un Gryffondor…  
- Je crois bien qu'il était Poufsouffle, dit Harry.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Lockhart. »

Il arrêta de ranger. Les garçons sentirent que l'argument (si tant est qu'une appartenance à l'une ou l'autre maison signifiait réellement quelque chose) avait fait mouche.

« Il a beaucoup réfléchit à tout ça, déclara Harry. Depuis l'autre jour, il travaille sans relâche à un plan. Il a prévu tout un tas de protection et d'armes.  
- Oui, reprit Ron, et c'est justement pour cela que nous sommes là : il vous demande car il a beaucoup de chose à vous dire. Il nous a semblé très confiant quand nous l'avons croisé. »

Lockhart regarda les deux garçons.

« Vous êtes le seul espoir de Poudlard, ajouta Ron. Vous êtes le seul à avoir assez d'expérience dans le domaine pour mener à bien cette mission. Toute l'école peut être sauvée grâce à vous, et on vous acclamerait comme un héros dans toute la Grande Bretagne. »

Il essayait de toucher Lockhart dans son orgueil, et cela fonctionna.

« Vous avez raison les enfants, dit-il en reprenant un peu d'aplomb. C'est mon devoir moral que de protéger l'école et ses élèves par tous les moyens. Mes talents doivent servir la communauté. Et si Sylvanus pense que c'est possible, alors je ne vais pas me débiner. »

Puis il ajouta, plus bas :

« Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dit de moi, hein ? À quoi pensais-je ? »


	44. La préparation

**Chapitre 44 : La préparation.**

Après avoir convaincu Lockhart, ils s'étaient donc rendus dans le bureau du professeur Brûlopot. Lockhart avait marché d'un pas assuré, presque conquérant, jusque là-bas, puis avait frappé avec vigueur contre la porte.

Harry et Ron, malgré cela, ne savait pas s'il ne se dégonflerait pas une fois de plus. Ils espéraient que non.

En réfléchissant sur le chemin, Harry avait commencé à ressentir une certaine honte : qui était-il pour pousser son professeur dans une entreprise quasi-suicide ? Toute cette histoire, Lockhart avait raison, sortait du commun, et Harry se sentirait coupable s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Lockhart désormais…

Brûlopot les fit entrer. Il avait réuni une importante documentation sur les serpents pour l'occasion. Mais le texte de Pline l'Ancien, finalement, apportait la description la plus complète sur la question.

« Voilà ce que j'ai rassemblé, dit Brûlopot. Pline l'Ancien, mais aussi Lucain, qui parle des serpents dans le chapitre IX de sa _Pharsale_, et j'ai trouvé de nombreux bestiaires médiévaux – mais ces derniers ne sont pas forcément des sources fiables. »

Harry jeta un œil à la pile de livres que Brûlopot avait étalé sur son bureau. Il y avait des noms comme « Isidorus Hispalensis » ou « Bartholomeus Anglicus », parfaitement inconnus de Harry, mais la plupart étaient anonymes.

« Et qu'avez-vous tiré de tout cela ? demanda Lockhart.  
- Peu de chose, répondit-il en faisant la moue. Tous les textes s'accordent à dire que seule la belette peut venir à bout du basilic, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un racontar invérifié…  
- Vous croyez ?  
- En fait je n'en sais rien, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque.  
- Évidemment…  
- Et de toute manière, le nombre de serpents est trop important pour qu'on lâche sur eux des belettes.  
- C'est évident. Je ne sais même pas si nous pourrions en trouver une pour tester la faisabilité du projet. »

Harry et Ron écoutait sans rien dire. La chose s'annonçait mal, Harry le sentait venir.

« Non, la seule solution sera de le faire nous-même, "à la main" si je puis dire, déclara Brûlopot. »

Lockhart, qui espérait encore une échappatoire, pâlit légèrement.

« Il nous faudra donc des enchantements de protection, et préparer quelques sorts efficaces contre ces choses, dit-il.  
- Oui, il va falloir s'occuper de cela, répondit Brülopot. »

Lockhart plaça sa main sur son menton et afficha l'air inspiré de celui qui réfléchit.

« Oui, j'ai quelques idées qui me viennent. Mais il faudra que j'y réfléchisse plus en profondeur. »

Brûlopot hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Bon, d'autre part, il va nous falloir faire équipe avec le ministère. »

Harry, à ce sujet, s'étonna que le ministère n'ait pas encore fourré son nez dans l'histoire.

« Évidemment, reprit le professeur, le ministère n'a tout d'abord pas voulu croire à l'attaque de Mlle Deauclaire. Selon Fudge, il ne s'agissait que d'hallucination causé par la psychose qui régnait dans Poudlard.  
- Une hallucination ? s'étonna Lockhart.  
- Oui, pas moins. Puisque Mlle Deauclaire était la seule de son dortoir à avoir vu et entendu les serpents, ils remettaient en cause son témoignage.  
- Mais les draps rongés par le venin ? Et la robe de nuit, qui a subi le même sort ? Ce sont des preuves tangibles qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une hallucination.  
- En effet. Et depuis notre petite expérience de l'autre jour, ils ont bien été obligés de nous croire : notre témoignage, deux professeurs reconnus, ainsi que celui des enfants – dont Harry ! – étaient trop difficile à nier.  
- Alors ils nous croient enfin ? s'écria Ron.  
- Hagrid va être libéré ?! s' exclama Harry.  
- Non, je suis désolé, tempéra Brûlopot. Officiellement, Hagrid est toujours coupable.  
- Mais enfin… je… comment ? s'étonna Harry. On sait maintenant qu'il s'agit de serpents, pas d'une acromentule.  
- Oui, certes, la thèse de sa culpabilité s'effrite, mais pour autant il reste leur principal suspect, et de nombreux éléments sont encore en sa défaveur.  
- Mais c'est injuste ! explosa Ron, devenu tout rouge. »

Lockhart lui attrapa le bras et, d'un regard, lui donna l'ordre de se calmer.

« Je ne comprends pas, reprit-il plus doucement.  
- Il n'est pas exclu que les serpents appartiennent aussi à Hagrid, qui pour le moment est le meilleur coupable qu'ils aient, expliqua Brûlopot. Le fait que les attaques cessent après son arrestation reste très gênant, notamment.  
- Mais elles ont repris ! s'insurgea Harry.  
- Pour le ministère, cela s'explique simplement : sans Hagrid, les créatures sont restées tranquilles un moment puis, tiraillées par la faim, sont sorties d'elles-mêmes pour attaquer une proie. »

Harry fut bien obligé de reconnaître que leur hypothèse se tenait. S'il n'avait pas été aussi convaincu de l'innocence du géant, il aurait pu y croire… Mais il connaissait trop bien Hagrid, cela n'était pas possible.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le ministère est encore gêné par le nombre de serpents : selon lui, les différents témoignages exagèrent.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'ils pensent que **nous** exagérons ? demanda Lockhart.  
- En effet. La question est de savoir si les serpents que nous avons vu sont les seuls – auquel cas ils sont tout au plus une quarantaine – ou s'il y en a encore d'autres dans la chambre, ce que je crois fermement.  
- Ah oui ? lâcha Lockhart.  
- Oui, j'ai bien étudié la bête, et son mode de vie doit se rapprocher de celui d'autres serpents du même type. En fait, je pense que la plupart hibernent, et qu'ils sont des centaines. »

Tout le monde sursauta.

« Comment cela ? demanda Lockhart.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi ils peuvent vivre, là-dessous, dans la chambre. Ils ne doivent pas avoir souvent à manger, et doivent donc hiberner lorsqu'ils ne sont pas appelés par l'héritier de Serpentard. Et je pense que tous ne se réveillent pas à chaque fois. »

Les craintes de Harry se réalisaient : il y avait encore plus de serpents que ce qu'ils croyaient.

« Mais le ministère n'y croit pas, modéra Brûlopot. Selon eux, tous les serpents étaient là dans le dortoir des Serdaigle. Et cette hypothèse va dans le sens de la culpabilité de Hagrid, car si ce n'est pas une véritable preuve, un nombre trop important de serpents ne serait en tout cas pas compatible : un nombre limité permet au ministère d'affirmer qu'ils ne sont rien d'autre que la descendance de l'unique serpent que Hagrid possédait il y a cinquante ans, et qu'il avait obtenu d'une manière louche, similaire à la manière dont il s'est procuré une acromentule. »

Harry resta coi : la théorie du ministère était bien ficelée… Tous les éléments semblaient s'emboîter pour désigner Hagrid coupable. Il n'y avait aucune preuve formelle, mais tout se tenait au point de semer le doute.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le ministère, même s'il croit Hagrid coupable, prend les choses très au sérieux, et va nous envoyer un de ses meilleurs aurors, qui viendra avec nous dans la chambre. C'est un professionnel, qui a toute la confiance de Fudge et de Dumbledore. Nous devrons faire… »

Mais il fut interrompu par des coups secs frappés à la porte.

« Ah, ce doit être lui, dit-il. Entrez ! ajouta-t-il à voix haute. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme grand homme noir au crâne chauve entra.

« Vous ? s'écria Harry. »

Shaklebolt fronça les sourcils, étonné d'être reconnu. Ron donna un coup de pied à Harry : lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré cet homme, qui venait pour arrêter Hagrid, ils étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité et n'avaient rien à faire là où ils étaient.

« Mais oui ! s'écria Ron à son tour. Mon père parle souvent de vous, et on vous a vu dans le journal l'autre fois ! »

La réponse semble satisfaire l'auror, qui tira une chaise et s'assit à côté des deux garçons.

« Imbécile ! grogna Ron à Harry. »

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour dire qu'il était désolé, mais plus personne ne s'occupait d'eux. Les trois sorciers de saluèrent et échangèrent quelques banalités.

« Mais venons-en à ce qui m'amène, dit finalement Kingsley Shacklebolt. Nous avons beaucoup à dire et à faire. »


	45. La descente aux enfers

**Chapitre 44 : La descente aux enfers.**

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Brûlopot, Lockhart et Shaklebolt étaient fin prêts pour descendre dans la chambre des secrets.

Harry était venu pour leur ouvrir la porte, et Ron l'accompagnait, afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul après le départ des trois hommes.

Les cinq personnes étaient donc redescendu dans les sous-sols jusqu'à cette partie abandonnée du château où ils avaient découvert ce que Brûlopot pensais être la porte de la chambre. Il avait pour l'occasion nettoyé la mousse plus efficacement et sur une zone plus grande, dévoilant un simple mur marqué de l'emblème de Serpentard. Rien qui fasse penser à un passage, et si quelqu'un était passé à proximité, même en l'absence de mousse, il n'aurait sans doute pas tiqué.

En fait, l'entrée rappela à Harry le mur qui permettait l'accès au chemin de Traverse : il ne payait pas de mine et pourtant…

Brûlopot avait ressorti d'on ne savait où d'étranges armures que les trois hommes avaient enfilées mais qui limitaient leurs mouvements. Ces armures étaient chacune constituée d'une épaisse combinaison de cuir recouverte de petites plaques de métal, cousues individuellement de sorte que l'une d'elles pouvait être arrachée sans mettre à mal l'ensemble. L'intégralité de leur corps était ainsi recouvert, à l'exception du visage.

Si l'armure permettait de se protéger des morsures en faisant l'économie d'enchantement de protection, elle ne protégeait évidemment pas des exhalations des basilics. Brûlopot avait donc prit avec lui trois masques à gaz archaïques que les trois sorciers mettraient une fois entrés dans la chambre.

Harry, au départ, n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de ces protections bêtement mécaniques : et la magie dans tout cela ?

En réalité, cela avait une triple finalité. La première était d'éviter, à peu de frais, qu'une grande partie de la puissance magique des combattants ne soit dédiée à leur protection : ils auraient certainement besoin, en bas, de toute l'énergie disponible pour tuer les basilics, et les sorts et enchantement de protection sont en cela coûteux, surtout face à autant d'ennemis qui pouvaient attaquer de toute part simultanément. La deuxième était de ne prendre aucun risque quant aux enchantements : relâcher son attention un instant, être épuisé par le combat, être submergé par l'ennemi, tout cela pouvait faire momentanément céder les enchantements d'un sorciers, et l'exposer à une mort certaine dans un tel contexte. L'armure était ainsi utilisée en complément de divers enchantement mineurs, dont la finalité était de la protéger elle plutôt que le combattant. La dernière, enfin, était tout simplement de rassurer : porter une armure est toujours plus tranquillisant que d'être nu face à un ennemi.

« Vas-y, Harry, dit Brûlopot après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était prêt. Demande-lui de s'ouvrir. »

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de se représenter un serpent. Il essaya, une nouvelle fois, de se rappeler de celui avec qui il avait discuté au zoo.

« Ouvre-toi, dit-il après un long silence. »

Il ne se passa d'abord rien, puis un bruit grave retentit, comme si des pierres frottaient les unes contre les autres, comme un raclement. Alors le mur s'ébranla et bascula, révélant une volée de marches qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité.

« Nous y voilà… souffla Lockhart. »

Mais soudain, un violent tremblement secoua le couloir. Harry sentit les pierres du sol vibrer sous ses pieds, et s'efforça de rester debout malgré le déséquilibre.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria Ron dans un glapissement. »

Harry se sentit alors projeter en avant par une force invisible, et les cinq sorciers furent happés par l'ouverture, qui se referma derrière eux dans un bruit sourd.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, encore un peu choqués mais non blessés. Ils étaient dans un noir absolu.

« Quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné comme il fallait, déclara Lockhart.  
- De toute évidence… ajouta Brûlopot.  
- C'est le mois qu'on puisse dire, renchérit Shaklenbolt.  
- Peut-être que la chambre a compris que Harry n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard, tenta Brûlopot, et qu'elle a donc décidé de punir le téméraire… »

Ils allumèrent tous les trois leur baguette.

« Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, constata Lockhart. »

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de grotte qui formait un couloir et descendait au loin. Harry se retourna : plus haut, le début de couloir était muré, mais les pierres de celui-ci, ainsi que les quelques marches qui en partaient, s'évanouissaient dans la roche qui formait le sol après être devenues de plus en plus irrégulières et écartées.

Shaklebolt gravit la pente et se planta devant l'ouverture qui venait de se refermer. Il agita quelques instants sa baguette, pour sonder le mur.

« Bonté du ciel ! s'écria-t-il finalement. Je n'ai jamais vu cela ! »

Les deux professeurs s'avancèrent alors, et les trois mages tentèrent de rouvrir le passage : ils prononcèrent des incantations, lancèrent quelques sortilèges, mais rien n'y fit.

Après quelques minutes, Shaklebolt baissa les bras.

« Les enchantements sont trop puissants, c'est à peine croyable.  
- Alors que faire ? demanda Lockhart.  
- Il va falloir continuer, répondit Brûlopot. Une fois que nous aurons débarrassé ce lieu de sa vermine, nous pourrons nous occuper de cela. »

N'ayant pas d'autres idées, les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils redescendirent alors tous les trois auprès de Harry et Ron.

« Et les enfants ? demanda alors Lockhart. Nous ne pouvons quand même pas les laisser ici…  
- Est-ce que vous pensez que les serpents obéiront toujours à Harry après ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Shaklebolt à Brûlopot.  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais dans les deux cas il faut les emmener avec nous : pour assurer leur sécurité si la réponse est non, pour qu'Harry assure la nôtre si la réponse est oui. »

Cela n'enchanta personne : Harry et Ron n'avaient aucune envie de s'enfoncer sous terre en direction de l'antre des basilics, et les trois hommes seraient forcément gênés pour combattre s'il fallait qu'ils les protègent dans le même temps.

« J'imagine que vous savez créer un enchantement de masque à gaz, monsieur Lockhart ? demanda Shaklebolt.  
- Évidemment. J'ai même, un jour, utilisé cet enchantement dans le seul but d'échapper à l'odeur d'un troll. »

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard étonné, surpris d'une telle anecdote dans un tel contexte.

« Eh bien oui, dit Lockhart qui n'avait pas interprété correctement leur trouble. L'odeur fétide du troll est arrêtée par l'enchantement, qui en réalité bloque tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire à la respiration – à savoir l'oxygène, l'azote, le gaz carbonique, l'eau, et... »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase : le regard interrogateur des autres doucha son enthousiasme.

« Vous avez raison, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre de futilité. »

Shaklebolt acquiesça. Brûlopot se pencha vers Harry et Ron.

« En plein air, les exhalations de basilics ne sont pas un vrais danger, car elles se diluent rapidement, et seuls leurs morsures sont dangereuses. Malheureusement, dans un endroit clos comme ce souterrain, et sachant qu'il y a peut-être des centaines de serpents, il va falloir nous protéger. »

Il désigna sa baguette.

« Puisque nous n'avons pas de masques pour vous, nous allons donc lancer des enchantements sur vous les enfants, ce qui vous protégera des émanations. »

Il agita sa baguette, et Harry et Ron sentirent tout à coup leurs narines se fermer, comme s'ils portaient un pince-nez. Ils eurent aussi plus de mal à respirer.

« Voilà. Votre nez est bouché et l'air que vous respirez est filtré. »

Il agita à nouveau sa baguette.

« Cet autre enchantement vous évitera les morsures en empêchant les serpents de vous approcher. »

Il se tourna vers Lockhart.

« Lancez-leur les enchantements, vous aussi.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Lockhart avec étonnement. Les vôtres ne sont pas suffisants ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que si je meurs, ma magie s'estompera et ils ne seront plus protégés. Il vaut donc mieux doubler toutes les protections. »

Harry vit Lockhart pâlir, mais il s'exécuta.

« Les tripler, même » corrigea Shaklebolt, qui lança les mêmes enchantements que les deux professeurs.

Une fois que les trois hommes eurent chacun créé un enchantement pour chacun des garçons, Lockhart soupira.

« Maintenir ces enchantements de protection nous coûtera cher en énergie. Il ne nous restera qu'assez peu de marge de manœuvre contre les serpents. »

Brûlopot et Shaklebolt ne répondirent pas, trop conscients de la gravité de la situation. Ils enfilèrent leur masque à gaz, et Lockhart fit de même.

La troupe se mit alors en route, restant sur leur garde et s'attendant à tout.


End file.
